Merge of Hearts
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Due to the constant manipulation of time travel, two timelines collapse into one another creating a paradox universe. Now in a world where there are humans and Yokai's, can Usagi navigate her way through this life? And what of the great Lord Sesshomaru?
1. Act One -Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

 **A/N** \- I don't normally do this adding a note before the story but felt like I should. This is my very first Sailor Moon Crossover of any kind so I am a little more than nervous about it :-( But I had promised for ages that I would do one and well...here it is.

This story got really complicated so it took a while and some research, I am still worried about the Inuyasha characters as I am more comfortable doing Sailor Moon fics but, I decided this had to be AU for me to play with characterizations, I did try to keep them mostly in character.

Spelling of Hanyo and Yokai I took from a website and they are within the story throughout, I wasn't too sure if it was correct.

This is just my take on the pairing of Usagi and Sesshomaru in the present Sailor Moon world so hopefully you guys like it - I tried to keep Sesshomaru in character, well the character I thought him be but again, this is AU. I have also decided to keep Kouga and Ayame together through some advice I got although they're not in the story much.

Sorry for the long note, I just felt I needed to - hopefully the blend works and we'll see how the story goes. If you can review that would be lovely as I am editing still and I do find it really encouraging but I am weary that I am not too confident on the Inuyasha world which is why my first crossover is based in Sailor Moon's.

Also just to add -Usagi's personality is closer to what she is towards the end of the manga (Sailor Moon Stars) and I have based her character mainly on the manga version but she does have her 'moments'.

Well, on with the story :-)

* * *

 **Act One -Goodbye**

Tsukino Ikuko sat outside in her garden with her eyes closed. It was a warm day and there wasn't much to do in the house. She had done all she could with the cooking and cleaning so now was the perfect opportunity to relax and reflect. She had her lavender coloured hair left flowing out to ease the migraine she had felt coming on earlier. It was quiet, a peaceful sort of quiet that one could find contentment in and not feel awkward.

It hadn't always been like this, being at peace with her own self, allowing her mind to wander. There used to be a time when she literally thought she was going mad and would need to be put in a strait jacket and sent to a mental institute, so crazy were her dreams. But they weren't dreams, were they? No, they were the key to a new understanding of her life.

It had all started the moment Tsukino Usagi had been born. Usagi had been born at night, a night when the full moon was out spreading its beautiful light across the earth. She had never seen so many stars' so clearly before. At first, Ikuko had thought to herself, 'so that's what the moon looks like to humans'. The thought startled her, she didn't know where it had come from and the voice certainly was not her own.

The feeling of relief washed over her when Usagi was placed into her arms. Thinking about it years later, the feeling was completely different to the way Shingo had been born. When Shingo had been born, Ikuko felt pleasantly surprised and grateful to have the chance of having a second child. But Usagi felt like a gift and the feeling of nostalgia washed all over her. That's when the dreams started taking more of a hold.

The first scene she saw was a woman with an Odango hairstyle lying on a cold slab of rock holding a sceptre. The sceptre had a stone glowing brightly against the black skies. Looking upwards she saw the stars, there were so many of them, tiny little beacons of hope shinning brilliantly. The woman was breathing shallowly and Ikuko found herself drawn to the woman in the tight fitting strapless white gown with a lovely looking bow sawn on the chest.

She looked so sad. She was sad.

Ikuko felt recognition wash all over her. It was cold here and this woman was completely alone. It was clear the woman was dying.

"Be safe my daughter….I've only ever wanted to see you happy" the woman said gently.

"I want you to live your life and be a normal girl, to find love and be with your friends, for that is why I wish you to be reborn again on Earth" Ikuko said placing a hand on her mouth as the words flew out. They felt natural, as if she had said them before.

"I am Queen Serenity. Queen of the Moon Kingdom, the people of Earth know me as the Goddess Selene. I am the mother of Princess Serenity who has been reincarnated again as Tsukino Usagi. She has lived a life and died protecting this planet. Now that she has been reborn, I have also been allowed to be reborn with her, into the soul of her Earth Mother. Tsukino Ikuko, now we are one" the voice of Queen Serenity said. Suddenly, Ikuko was bombarded with so many memories, including her own from her previous life as the same woman.

She had felt she was going mad. All these painful images, powerful memories of different planets, different alien races, so much to learn and understand. Ikuko felt the need to educate herself as now she understood her daughter more. Usagi didn't remember anything and for now, Queen Serenity's spirit was content with that. The years rolled by and the spirit of Queen Serenity was indeed shocked to see such changes. Evil things that had once walked the earth were now amongst the citizens again but there were clear divisions. As Ikuko's soul merged more and more with Queen Serenity, Ikuko started to understand everything. It also gave her this urgent need to protect her daughter.

So Ikuko, sitting alone in her peaceful garden wasn't completely alone. No, it was times like these where she allowed fonder memories of what Queen Serenity had to enlighten her. The beautiful Moon Kingdom, the powerful Sailor Senshi, dashing princes and wonderful parties that went on well into the nights, how magical it all was!

"Mom! I'm home" Usagi called out as Ikuko heard the door slam. Both Ikuko's and Queen Serenity's hearts swelled with joy at hearing their daughters voice.

"Whatever happens' Queen Serenity, lets protect our daughter together" Ikuko said against the wind. Queen Serenity smiled and agreed.

"Yes, lets".

* * *

Indeed, the soul Of Queen Serenity was right to worry. Many changes had occurred within the timeline and it now seemed a rare occurrence had happened. Two timelines had merged into one creating a paradox universe. At first, it was hard for the former Moon Queen to piece everything together. But as time went on and Queen Serenity found her consciousness mixed with Ikuko's, it all started to fall into place, albeit slowly.

Tsukino Usagi in this timeline was born the reincarnated soul of Princess Serenity however, there was a difference. The situations that had occurred from her previous life would not occur in this timeline. As the years went on Queen Serenity watched in amazement how different everything was, and she was starting to understand why. When you thought about it long enough and you silently watched everything, sooner or later you would get it.

There were too many distortions in both the timelines that had merged. From one female time travelling into the past to enemies coming from the future, the timelines of both worlds were under strain to keep everything in place. Of course no-one understood these matters as well as Queen Serenity did, not even Sailor Pluto. The Queen had to make sure Sailor Pluto remembered the rules that governed her powers and her limitations. In the vast knowledge that Queen Serenity had, the Moon Queen could discern that the time stream was weakening therefore alternate realties were capable of colliding with each other in the sea of time and space. Such was the situation here.

Tsukino Usagi never woke up to her knowledge as Princess Serenity in this timeline or her previous adventures as Sailor Moon. Throughout her teenage years she lived life as a normal teenage girl. She had never become Sailor Moon but she did meet up with the Sailor Senshi. Queen Serenity's soul was grateful that the Senshi's inner spirits still yearned to be with their Princess, even in the compacity as simply just friends. Now they were all married, all apart from Usagi.

The Shitennou Generals had also woken up within this time, normal young men and best friends with Chiba Mamoru. This is the part that disappointed the Queen; Mamoru never remembered his past life as Prince Endymion or even King Endymion. He didn't remember all the battles they had fought together and he didn't remember the daughter he once had. None of them did so it was with great disappointment that Queen Serenity heard a saddened daughter tell her that Mamoru was getting married to a young nurse from the hospital he worked at, her name was Emiko.

Usagi couldn't understand why she was so sad. She was only ever friends with the boy that had taunted her for her hairstyle, she admitted she had a little crush on him but the moment he told her he was getting married it had felt as if her whole world had crashed around her. She didn't know why because she didn't remember her past. Queen Serenity mourned along with her daughter. But still, the memories never came.

Usagi had always become the brides' maid to all her friends' marriages to the former generals and then finally Mamoru's own marriage. Things in this life were hard but there were added pressures, worries that Queen Serenity had for her daughter.

You see, the two worlds that had merged together had created a paradox where Yokai's and Daiyokai's lived amongst normal people. Ikuko had been born into this new world and she had to learn in a history class of mankind to understand anything. It seemed people had started changing, physically and mentally until some developed heightened abilities and spiritual qualities beyond human thinking or capabilities. Fear gripped the earth as the humans tried to contain these changed individuals. A prejudice built within both sides and soon war broke out amongst the two races. Of course, the humans were losing. Even with the help of powerful spiritual leaders, Monks and Miko's the war was mostly one-sided. It wasn't until Inu no Taisho appeared that matters started to settle. Although a top Inu Daiyokai, he did have a fondness for people and he had felt the war was meaningless. Remembering his own past life had been strange to him and it seemed he would repeat the same path he had once walked on.

Taisho and a head Priest both agreed that their races needed to live separately until a time came when they could all get along. To even get this meeting had brought about much bloodshed and the hatred that had built seemed to be something that would never heal. But still, it was a start. Hatching a deal, Inu no Taisho created cities all over the world where the Yokai's could live. But then another problem occurred, a problem he himself had been caught up in, the rise of Hanyo's, a breed neither accepted in the Yokai world or the human world.

Gradually with time, when Ikuko had first married her husband, the Yokai and humans were interacting more, albeit through a strained relationship. Hanyo's had managed to find work amongst humans and some humans had been invited to live within the Yokai walls. But the real issues came with ruler-ship. Who had the right to rule humans and the Yokai, could there be two rulers?

The Yokai's and Hanyo's looked towards Inu no Taisho and his family. He tried to shift the responsibility to others but in the end; it fell on his broad shoulders. Well, at least he wasn't dead yet, that was something to be grateful for, small mercies and all. The humans were a different story and it was something the Yokai wanted nothing to do with. They were fractured with too many governments and no-one to truly look up to. Some had hoped a leader would rise; a God or Goddess, the Yokai had laughed at them for it.

Their lives ran side by side with each other but the moment Ikuko's mind combined with the former Queen of the Moon, her worry rested on her daughter for Usagi in her former life had been Queen of the Earth. What did that mean for Chiba Mamoru, was he not the rightful King of the Earth? No, things weren't great but her daughter was at peace to a degree. As long as she believed herself to be a normal girl then everything would be alright.

Her friends were all starting to have families. Kino Makoto had been the first at the age of twenty-two to give birth to twins. Aino Minako soon followed with a daughter and then Ami and Rei both had sons. Mamoru's wife was expecting. They all had lives and Usagi wondered where she fitted in anymore.

Don't get her wrong, she was so happy for them. They had all had a rough time making friends but the moment they all found each other, it was an instant connection. No, Usagi was pleased for her friends but she couldn't see herself hanging out with them as much anymore. It was too awkward when they spoke about their married lives and babies. Usagi had only just turned Twenty-Two.

Living on her own now she still found herself staying at her mom and dad's most of the time. She felt safe there, happy and un-judged. Her father would love nothing more than for her to remain unmarried and tied to his hip; no man was good enough for his daughter. His protectiveness was even stronger considering the tension between humans and Yokai.

For the most part, Usagi couldn't understand why there was so much tension. Yes, she admitted the Yokai sometimes acted as if they were better than humans. But then the humans acted rashly and didn't think about their own actions. Usagi wasn't on any side, it didn't sit well with her, and then she met Higurashi Kagome. For Kagome, she remembered her past life very well and it didn't take long for her to reunite with the half breed Inu Hanyo Inuyasha. She went to live with him in Inu no Taisho's household along with his own mother, his half-brother and his half-brothers mother. Usagi didn't know about Kagome's past life. Usagi, through Kagome, got to know the Miko Kaede, Sango who had been a former demon slayer and her brother Kohaku, Miroku who was Sango's husband amongst others. Usagi's opinion of Yokai was very much influenced by her interactions with Kagome but she still hadn't stepped foot in the stronghold of the Yokai.

Two hours away from where Usagi now lived sat the strong hold of the Yokai's population leader, Inu no Taisho. She had seen big expensive cars drive across her road followed by high security often. Kagome had been in one of those cars and she was almost well respected within the high society family.

"Seriously Usagi-chan, I would really like you to meet Inuyasha, I think you'll both get on really well" Kagome moaned a little whilst in Usagi's small apartment. Kagome was beautigul to Usagi and reminded her very much of Hino Rei. Kagome had pale skin and soft brown eyes with long black hair. She was still attending school although she was about to enter University now. Kagome sometimes called Usagi her onika-san because she truly viewed Usagi as an older sister. Although she liked Usagi's friends, it was Usagi Kagome truly had time for.

"I'll think about it Kagome-chan. Maybe one day I will" Usagi said as she poured out some green tea. Kagome went thoughtful for a moment before switching the TV onto the news.

"There's been another attack, this time at Juuban Hall. Do you think they'll blame the Yokai again?" Kagome asked as Tanaka Yuri reported outside the hall that had been clearly burnt down. Usagi came with two pink cups in her hands. She wore a pastel pink dress and bunny sleepers. Her golden blonde hair was held in their typical Odango style.

"No, I think yesterday they were talking about Youma, Youma are just monsters being controlled by something greater, right? That's what Arata-sama told me anyway" Usagi said as she handed Kagome her tea. Arata was Nephrite in this timeline.

"Doesn't stop them blaming them though, I mean, yesterday I went shopping and when I was lining up to pay for my stuff, this guy refused to let this Hanyo pay for his things and told him to go to a Yokai shop. Why would you say or do something like that? And then there was a lady who went into a café and this Yokai wouldn't serve her and told her to get out. I just don't get it" Kagome huffed .

"People resort to bad things when faced with things they don't understand or fear" Usagi said wisely. It was times like this that Kagome wondered about Usagi, there always seemed to be more about the woman than on first sight. Usagi would always maintain that she was a normal girl and then have a 'klutz attack'.

"They'll all looking for some kind of saviour now, like guardians…ooh Usagi its Luna your cat" Kagome cooed instantly petting Luna. Luna was an unusal cat because she had a crescent moon symbol on her forehead; strangely, Minako had a white cat called Artemis with the same symbol.

"Look's like she just came in. You know, I do get a little scared because of the Daiyokai, their dogs right, really powerful dogs" Usagi said shivering.

"Taisho-papa is an Inu Daiyokai and I bet he wouldn't dream of hurting Luna" Kagome said in a soft voice. Usagi nodded but said nothing as she watched the reporter who was now showing footage.

"Yep, that's a Youma, they finally have footage now" Usagi said making Kagome look back at the TV. This Youma was tall and looked like a clown with five tentacles sprouting from its side. Suddenly, a white haired man with dog ears appeared and slashed the Youma to pieces.

"Ohh that's Inuyasha! He never told me he was there" Kagome said looking for anxious now. Usagi looked at Inuyasha, taking in his appearance, his long silver hair, golden eyes and red robe. He was very handsome indeed but from what Kagome had told her, he could be brash, sometimes rude without meaning too and often jumped head long into battles much to the jargon of his half-brother.

"Humph, I'll be having words with him later I mean honestly, wearing that thing when he has normal clothes" Kagome said folding her arms. Usagi giggled a little as the two fell into a conversation that had nothing to do with society and the state it was in.

* * *

It had felt as if she were saying goodbye to someone precious when Chiba Mamoru finally became a father. He now had a little girl with fluffy black hair and blue eyes. She was cute. Whilst they were debating a name Usagi left the hospital ward and decided to stand outside. The air was brisk and cold but Usagi couldn't feel it, all she could feel were the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her friends all believed Usagi had always had a crush on Mamoru and Mamoru's friends believed that Mamoru held something for Usagi, but the individuals in question never acted on their emotions.

"I feel for her" Jun'ichi said holding onto Hino Rei's waist. In this life Jadeite had been reborn as Jun'ichi.

"Well, it's truly over now isn't it? Poor Usagi-chan…." Rei said before becoming distracted by her own child making gurgling noises. Looking back towards the hospital Usagi silently said goodbye to them all, a sorrowful goodbye but not quite Sayounara, it wasn't a final goodbye. It was a goodbye to the freedom of life they had once all shared. It was a goodbye to their teenage selves that would no longer appear due to them having families. Usagi didn't know what the future held for her but it was ok. A sense of nostalgia washed over her as she closed her eyes against the sirens of ambulances rushing in and out. Whatever destiny had in stored for her, she would be ready for it.

* * *

He hated humans.

His dislike of humans was something most Daiyokai's held or even powerful Yokai's. Humans were selfish and ignorant beyond understanding. They allowed fear to govern their actions and they fought against things they didn't understand. Their emotions were the very thing that really got him, he didn't get it and he thought it was too bothersome to even think about human emotion. Why should the Great Lord Sesshomaru care for human feelings, he didn't share that compassion his father did and likely he never would, well, almost likely.

Three years ago, he found an orphan child who had witnessed her family killed. Retrieving one's past memories was irritating, especially if your memories came back slowely but in this instance, his memory was quick. He knew the child, it was Rin. The moment he found her an anger swelled within him. The same fate that had befallen this child in her own past life had happened again and now it fell on his shoulders to take care of her. He didn't hesitate in bringing her back to his home. Jaken had remembered her and so did Ah-Un. Rin's memories were slow at first but gradually the child was remembering albeit, it did test Sesshomaru's limited patience. But he was glad to have her with him and so was his mother. He decided this time to let his mother take care of her although Kaede saw the child often enough.

This world confused him and he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. There was peace mostly, no wayward demons to fight which added to his boredom. But recently, there had been Youma attacks and this gave him the opportunity to fight again, to satiate his thirst for battle. The attacks were random at best so the Yokai lords believed there was nothing sinister in them. Lord Kouga and his wife Ayame had ordered their own clans to watch the city and attack anything that sceamed Youma. Reports were always the same, random Youma, mindless Youma. Still, Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga sliced through them nonetheless.

He had watched his half-breed brother find his Mate again. Still, even in this life it would appear Sesshomaru would not find a Mate of his own even though Kagura had also come back in this life. She had become more of a friend and had decided to move away from everything. She wanted to be free in this life with no responsibilities. He wouldn't stand in the way of that wish. Freedom was something Sesshomaru had but didn't have. He had a level of freedom to do what he wanted but at the same time, his father's responsibilities often fell on his shoulders.

The clothes were something to get used to in this world. Although for formal occasions he would wear his traditional Kimono, more often he was dressed like ordinary Japanses people, trendy. He wore a lot of grey, reds, blacks and white. He had grown into a well-built body, much like what he had in his past life. He still had long silver hair and his golden eyes. He retained his purple crescent moon on his forehead as well as his two magenta stripes on each cheek and a strip on each eyelid; he also had three on each wrist. He was truly magnificent to look at as he was powerful. Today he was in plain grey trousers and a long grey shirt with black boots. Jaken was walking beside him as they walked about the Yokai stronghold near the Juuban district.

"I think your father should be back soon from his meeting with those humans" Jaken said as they took a sharp right which led them through many shops selling all sorts of items found within the human territory. Sesshomaru barely acknowledged Jaken's words as they carried on walking. Sesshomaru ignored the many females that tried to get his attention. He emitted a strong aura that no female Yokai could ignore, they lusted after him. Jaken kept muttering under his breath at their impropriety.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Sesshomaru stopped walking as he heard the voice of the human girl Kagome running up behind him. He waited for her to catch up with him. In this life he tolerated her a lot more acknowledging her strength of the past.

"I must speak with Inuyasha, he slayed a Youma the other day" Kagome said as she walked beside Sesshomaru. He waited until her breathing returned back to normal before answering.

"Father has spoken with him already. His actions were rash but under the circumstances necessary" Sesshomaru said as he took another left leading them away from the shops and onto a path that led towards Inuyasha's home he shared with his human mother. Kagome nodded and continued to walk in silence. She was always worried about him losing his patience with her. She noticed he seemed a lot more mellow than before but some things never changed and she was sure Sesshomaru still retained some of his old traits.

"I will go no further into the half-breeds territory, goodbye Miko" Sesshomaru spun around with Jaken following him. Kagome found it amusing that Sesshomaru still referred to her as a Miko and Inuyasha as half-breed.

"Hey Sesshomaru-san, I have a friend I want you to meet, her name is Tsukino Usagi. I am trying to bring her here to meet everyone" Kagome called out as Sesshomaru stopped to listen to her. Why the hell would he want to meet another human? Sesshomaru continued to walk away towards his own home.

* * *

"Well, I am glad you are not just going along with it Usagi, it is a dangerous place for a human, even if Kagome now lives there" Ikuko said whilst washing the dishes. Usagi had come around and sat at the table with her younger brother Shingo. Kenji was at work.

"I feel bad though, she's met you and my friends. I should really at least meet Inuyasha, I am not like other people out there with their misconceptions" Usagi said sadly.

'No my daughter, you are much more than any of them' Queen Serenity's voice said which Ikuko agreed too.

"Well, maybe you could go with her and meet this Inuyasha…isn't he the son of Inu no Taisho?" Ikuko asked wiping a plate dry.

"Yeah, I think he's the youngest, he has an older son who I doubt I'll meet, his dislike for humans is well known, legendary I think" Usagi said.

"Sounds petty" Shingo said as he ate a piece of toast.

"And small minded" Ikuko added. 'But not unjustified' Queen Serenity's voice rang.

"Well, I won't meet him, he was the one I was worried about the most. I'll go, I'll tell Kagome but I can't tell the others" Usagi said. Ikuko quirked an eyebrow but Queen Serenity knew why.

"Why?" Shingo asked.

"They would kill me, especially Rei and Minako. They said that the Yokai are not to be trusted" Usagi answered.

"Hmmm, they have a point to a degree, I don't know many Yokai that like humans" Shingo said.

"Yeah, I guess they are only concerned about my safety but it's my life isn't it? They have lives of their own" Usagi said in a sad tone. Ikuko nodded feeling her daughters' pain.

"You go then but I want to know the moment you are back" Ikuko said firmly. Usagi smiled.

"Come on Mom, I am twenty-Two" Usagi winked.

"You're still my baby and you always will be. I will protect you no matter what" Ikuko said in a stoic voice. Usagi looked at her mom awkwardly but shrugged it off. Sometimes her mother acted like she was a different person but whoever that different person was still cared about her.

* * *

"Oh Usagi, you'll totally love it! They're not that different from us at all, its so much fun, there is always something going on" Kagome said in a happy voice whilst she dragged Usagi on a bus ride towards the Yokai strong hold. Kagome was in a plain light blue skirt and white shirt whilst Usagi was in blue jeans and a pink top with white trainers.

"Ayahhh! Kagome you're going too fast!" Usagi called out as they ran off the bus and started to walk. The bus only stopped about a 30-minute walk from the Yokai stronghold. Three others got off, two clearly Hanyo's and one Yokai. They eyed Usagi suspiciously taking in her scent. She appeared human but there was something more.

"Don't worry about them, you're new here so they're probably just curious" Kagome waved away. Usagi nodded but still felt uneasy.

They walked on a clear dusty footpath surrounded by open fields. It was so beautiful and peaceful that Usagi hardly noticed the time slipping past until Kagome tugged her arm. Now looking ahead, Usagi saw great giant beach coloured walls with a single black gate guarded by two Daiyokai's. Kagome waved at them as they both went in, again, the Daiyokai's eyed Usagi suspiciously. Once Usagi looked forward again, she was assaulted by the sheer amount of hustle and bustle of the place. So many shops, houses and buildings plus there were little open patches of grass with tranquil gardens and play areas for children. It was mind blowing that such a place existed and yet, there were places like this all over the world.

"Wow" Usagi breathed out as she saw so many different looking Yokai, some in human form and some openly not.

"Hey Kohaku!" Kagome called out. Usagi saw a young man with brown eyes and brown hair that was held up in a ponytail walk up to them in black trousers and a light blue shirt. He had armoured caps on his knees and arms and a sword at his hilt. He couldn't be older than fourteen.

"Hey Kagome-chan, you going to see Inuyasha? I'd be careful, he just had an argument with Sesshomaru-san" Kohaku said in a cheery voice before his brown eyes fell on Usagi.

"Oh, you remember Usagi right?" Kagome asked. Kohaku nodded.

"I hope you like the place; we've hoped you'd stop by our homes. Sango will be happy to see you" Kohaku said. Usagi nodded.

"I am sorry it's taken me so long. I knew it was time to come by and really meet you guys like Kagome met my friends" Usagi said warmly. Kohaku blushed a little and then nodded. He had a slight crush on Usagi.

"Well, hopefully I'll get to see you a little later, I have to meet with Inu no Taisho for a meeting about the Youma attacks, they are becoming more frequent now and it seems I might have to start fighting" Kohaku said solomly.

"Oh Kohaku" Kagome said.

"Well, I have done it before right? Well see you around" Kohaku said before leaving. Usagi raised an eyebrow, what did he mean he had done it before?

Meeting Inuyasha had been very much an experience for Tsukino Usagi. He was exactly as Kagome described, brash, a little rude and seemed to just jump into things but, there was a kind side to him that Usagi really liked. It seemed in his nature not to be trusting to begin with so Usagi was at first met with a frosty response. He was dressed in black jeans and a red top and black jacket. Honestly Usagi preferred him in the Kimono she had seen him wear on TV. He seemed to say 'Feh' a lot which Usagi struggled to see as an answer to anything.

As Inuyasha warmed up to Usagi, she noticed how blunt he was in his honesty which in a way was refreshing.

"I think he likes you Usagi-chan, I told you he would. I am a little disappointed you didn't meet Sesshomaru-san" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked back into his living room. He shared his complex with his mother and because his father had more or less built her a separate wing within his complex, Inuyasha had a rather large apartment style home. It was trendy and minimalistic which Usagi thought was down to Kagome.

"Why would she want to meet that Baka for? He doesn't like humans" Inuyasha said not noticing Usagi flinch a little. Damn it Kagome wished she could tell Inuyasha to 'SIT' but in this life she didn't have that hold over him.

"Well, surely he doesn't hate all humans?" Kagome pursued. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, Ok Kagome" Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome.

"He takes care of Rin" Kagome fired again.

"He has history with her and she is a child, totally different" Inuyasha shot down. Kagome huffed whilst Usagi felt awkward.

"If he doesn't like humans then it's probably best I don't meet him, right?" Usagi ventured. Inuyasha looked at Usagi noticing how sad she looked.

"You don't want to meet him Usagi, he's nothing special" Inuyasha said trying to change the mood, he didn't like the sad look she held.

"Let's eat some ramen now, Kagome makes the best" Inuyasha declared making Kagome blush.

* * *

He followed the scent as far as his half-breed brothers' home. The scent had gone cold; obviously, whoever the scent had belonged to had left a few hours ago. He had never smelt such a scent before and he told himself he was simply just curious. Jaken was struggling to keep up with his Daiyokai lord. The moment Sesshomaru had entered the stronghold he had instantly taken in the scent. It was pure, oh so pure with some sweet smelling hints. The scent was also fresh and the moment he had taken in the scent his mind had gone wild. He had to find this scent or at least where it had been before. He stalked past many disturbed Yokai and Hanyo's watching him curiously. His eyes held a tinge of red in them and his markings on his face had gone slightly jagged. Once he reached his half breed brothers home he inwardly cursed. He then recalled what the former miko had once asked him, she wanted him to meet some human girl.

"Hn" Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their golden colour. He then snarled a little. How can some human drive him crazy like this purely by scent?!

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now, will update soon, enjoy the upcoming week everyone :-)**


	2. Act Two - Awaken Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Two - Awaken Part One**

"Damn it Usagi why didn't you tell any of us!" Hino Rei scolded making Jun'ichi conveniently walk away to check on his son. Usagi whispered 'coward' to him as he smirked at her before disappearing. They were at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei's home and business now as she took care of her elderly grandfather. Rei's eyes flashed an angry violet as insane thoughts of Yokai and Hanyo's attacking her dear friend ran rampant through her mind.

"I was with Kagome…." Usagi said sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter, she's dating their leader's youngest son; of course no-one will trouble her!" Rei yelled whilst rubbing her temples. Now she felt a headache was coming on.

"I can't ask you guys to come with me, none of you have the time anymore" Usagi said folding her arms. Rei looked at Usagi suddenly.

"Is that what this is all about? You go and put yourself in danger because you think we have no time for you? Oh Odango you really can be a little baka sometimes" Rei said softly as she sat on the steps next to Usagi outside the Hikawa Shrine. It was a warm day so sitting outside was pleasant.

"I can't just ask you to drop everything for me; you all have responsibilities….." Usagi wanted to add that she was also lonely but she didn't need to say it, Rei had already caught on.

"If Mamoru-san finds out he'll kill you" Rei added with a little chuckle. Usagi blushed but smiled all the same.

"Just…. don't go putting yourself in danger without telling any of us, if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do or any of us. I feel like calling Haruka and Michiru to tell them, or worse, Setsuna!" Rei mocked making Usagi squeal.

"Oh don't do that, Haruka will lock me away and Setsuna will forever hold the keys" Usagi nervously said whilst Rei laughed.

"Actually, I think Mamoru will hold the keys, Setsuna will just forever look disappointed at you and yell at you for being irresponsible. She acts like your mother!" Rei said through giggles. Usagi laughed as well. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and the young Hotaru were all very protective of Usagi even though they lived far away.

Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru lived together in a smart apartment two hours away from the Azabu-Juuban district. Haruka had gone on to become a world-famous race car driver and was now looking at a multi-million pound sponsorship deal. Michiru had become an international sensation within the classical music scene. They were living the dream and Usagi was so proud of them. Even though they were so busy they still managed to keep in touch with Usagi. Setsuna had built a career within physics and was now a sought after advisor for many global organisations whilst she took care of Hotaru. To keep Hotaru grounded, Hotaru attended the same high school Usagi had attended; they only lived just over an hour out.

"Minako is pregnant again" Rei said as she came out with some tea. Usagi hadn't even noticed when Rei told her she was going to make them a hot drink.

"Really…?" Usagi asked taking her cup.

"Yep, she only found out this morning….I bet she has left you a dozen messages" Rei smirked. Usagi hadn't even checked her phone this morning and cringed when she saw six missed calls and voice messages from her friend.

"Ooops, she's going to grill me, isn't she?" Usagi more stated than asked, Rei of course nodded enthusiastically. All her friends were building families around themselves and Usagi felt content with it, well, as content as she could muster. She still felt sore over Mamoru although she still didn't know why, why did it hurt so much when they had never even been on a date?

"Don't try and distance yourself away from us Usagi" Usagi looked at Rei shocked.

"What?! You think none of us had noticed? You barely come to any of the gatherings we throw anymore. Mako-chan is really hurt by it and so am I" Rei said closing her eyes and sighing. Usagi didn't know what she could possibly say. To a degree, Rei was right but she hadn't necessarily intentionally kept away from them, they were all her friends and she cared about them, but there was only so much her heart could take sometimes.

"Just remember you have friends that love you Usagi, never forget that and keep away from those Yokai, they're dangerous. I don't know what it is but I don't like their dark auras, I don't care if they're different from Youma, they're still evil deep down. As a miko all I want to do is cleanse them or shoot them down with flaming arrows, if I had flaming arrows that is" Rei said making Usagi giggle, for some reason, she could imagine Rei holding up flaming arrows, wearing a Sailor Fuku…wait, where did that image come from?

* * *

"I'm sorry Minako-chan….no I haven't checked my phone all morning…..I was at Rei's…..Oh Minako-chan I promise I'll come to yours, no, I don't have favourites…." Usagi was receiving an ear bashing from Minako and she was now under fire with a bombardment of questions. Usagi didn't notice Kagome run up behind her and then grabbing Usagi's free arm the two walked together. Once Usagi had got off the phone after successfully avoiding telling her friend that she had been within the Yokai stronghold, she now turned her attention to Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome, Minako was being a detective again" Usagi said wincing at the threat of more questions, if Minako ever got a feeling that something was off she was the type to pursue it until she got answers.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't tell any of your friends that you were at the Yokai city, they would kill you and then kill me" Kagome said.

"Rei knows and she wants to kill you and me" Usagi deadpanned making Kagome wince. Kagome did have something on her mind that she had wanted to discuss with Usagi.

The other day, Sesshomaru had waited for Kagome to come out of Inuyasha's home. This was highly unusual and had freaked her out but she had to play it cool, calm and collected.

"Sesshomaru-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kagome knew she was forcing herself to sound ultra mature but damn it Sesshomaru scared her. He had quirked an eyebrow at the miko but chose to ignore what he labelled a 'silly tone'.

"This Sesshomaru found himself wondering who you had here the other day" Sesshomaru said bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush and he was too tense to be botherd about how his question came out.

"Erm….why?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her making her shrink in place.

"I smelt a human and it is rare indeed to have a fresh scent coming from a Ningen, their smells are normally too repugnant" Oh Sesshomaru would cover his tracks; this miko didn't need to know his real reasonings.

"Well, I highly doubt she smells as bad as you think she should smell, Inuyasha liked her" Kagome said. She wouldn't have noticed how angry Sesshomaru felt inside about that as he kept himself stoic looking. He remained silent until she answered his question.

"I told you I was having a friend over, my good friend Usagi-chan" Kagome said for some reason leaving out her last name, Sesshomaru noticed but said nothing.

"Hn" was all she got before he left. That meeting had left her on edge and she felt like she needed to speak with Usagi. Now she had Usagi with her she wasn't sure if it was necessary to tell Usagi anything. It wasn't like Sesshomaru was going to look for her or anything and he found her smell or at least most human smells repugnant so he wasn't interested in her, or did he find her fresh smelling? It still confused her. Still, she had felt uneasy about it all.

"You know Kagome-chan, I really just want an Ice Cream now, do you want one too?" Usagi asked with her eyes sparkling at the thought of Ice Cream. Kagome nodded and the two of them raced each other to the nearest ice cream parlour unaware of a pair of golden eyes on them.

* * *

The attacks were becoming more frequent and even with the Yokai now fully availing themselves, it was difficult to destroy the Youma being sent, and yet there was still no sign of the true enemy. Inu no Taisho was growing more and more frustrated as he went into endless meetings with the human governments. He was growing tired of constantly having to defend his race. Slamming his fists on the desk in his private study, he looked about his office. It was large and square filled with the colours browns and reds. He had a big map of the world on one side and a map of Japan on the other side. His long silver hair was tied back revealing a face that left you in no doubt who Inuyasha's father was, the two of them looked alike whist Sesshomaru more resembled his own mother.

"They're humans Taisho, of course they will blame us" Sesshomaru's mother said looking out the window that was within his study. She was a striking beauty wearing a purple and white kimono. She had the same side purple crescent moon on her head and long white hair. Her golden coloured eyes were soft in nature whereas before they had been cold. Regardless of his affair with the human Izayoi and subsequent production of a child, she was still his Mate and that would never change. However, although she held a deep anger towards his acts, it was clear she still cared deeply for him.

"I don't know what more I can say or do? They still blame us. If this carries on, I can't hold the others back from unleashing their fury on the human race. I am just about keeping Lord Kouga in his place" Taisho said huffing. Sesshomaru's mother simply nodded but said nothing for a while, pondering on what to say. They had lived another life so in a sense, there were lessons to be learnt that they could carry over.

"We must be patient. The enemy will reveal themselves and when they do then the humans will see" Sesshomaru's mother reasoned. Taisho sighed and then got up; he just really wanted to see Izayoi for comfort. Sesshomaru's mother knew where he was going, she said nothing.

"Something has to be done, what's the point of the police if they can't do their jobs properly?!" Minako muttered as she slumped on her sofa next to a relaxed Katashi. Katashi to others would look scary; some even claimed he was a Yokai in disguise because of his long silver hair and cold blue eyes. His aloof demeanor freaked people out, even Hanyo's held some respect for him but to anyone who knew him, he was a good man. He had to be to be able to deal with Minako as his wife. Usagi marvelled at how he could placate Minako with just a single touch of his hands on her shoulders. They were perfect together. As agreed, Usagi had gone over to Minako's for the day and three days later she was due to visit Makoto and Arata. She still hadn't agreed to visit Mamoru and his wife Emiko although Emiko kept trying to invite her over. Usagi wore a pink sleeveless buttoned shirt and a jean skirt. She had decided to leave her hair down, she truly looked beautiful to Minako and she wondered why her dear friend hadn't married yet. Reika, Motoki's wife, had constantly tried to set Usagi up but Usagi kept turning the dates down.

"So, how's work?" Minako asked digging into a tub of ice cream.

"It's ok, working for a publishing firm is great" Usagi said trying to sound chirpy. Minako smiled.

"I guess I can go to work near enough until I am due although Katashi-chan wants me to stay home" Minako said looking at her husband at the corner of her eye.

"I just want you and the baby to be safe" Katashi said honestly. Usagi giggled as the two of them started having a little 'lovers tiff'. She then realised how sad she felt. All her friends were married and had children. They were so happy, she wondered why happiness like that had never found its way to her? Afraid of her own thoughts, Usagi swiftly returned her mind to the room and listened to Katashi and Minako.

* * *

It had happened when she had been on her way to Makoto's apartment. She had walked past the Shiba Kindergarten and had followed a path straight down. There was a lovely shopping mall albeit it was small but always cramped with people, including Hanyo's. It was busy as per normal so Usagi hadn't expected anything. Makoto lived around twenty minutes from this shopping mall so Usagi focussed on that. She had quickly sent a text over to Kagome to say where she was going and that she would meet Kagome later. Honestly, Usagi had surrounded herself with friends who were either married or dating. She even bet Setsuna was seeing someone.

The blast had been deafening and the sheer force of it had sent Usagi flying back against a hard concrete wall. She didn't feel the pain instantly as the dust settled all around her. Her ears were ringing so the yelling was barely audible. She coughed out grit that had lodged itself in her mouth leaving a dry taste. She tried to keep her eyes opened and then she saw it, a large black cat like Youma standing on its toes and raising its claws against people. It was really tall and broad chested with muscles. The black cat wore green shorts and held a whip hitting people and sucking energy out of anyone it touched. She felt angry, why? Why hurt so many innocent people? She had to do something, anything! Getting up with a force she didn't have time to understand, she picked up a stray rock on the ground. The black cat was advancing on a small child. No, she wouldn't let the monster hurt a child. Usagi made herself approach the monster from behind. With every ounce of strength she had, even with her back crying out in pain and she was sure she was bleeding; she threw that rock at the monsters head. The smacking sound reverberated making everyone go silent, even those that were hiding. Where were the Hanyo's? Where were the Yokai? The black cat snarled and spun around levelling its red eyes on Usagi. Its eyes grew wide with some sort of recognition; Usagi didn't know it saw a certain aura around Usagi. It saw a limitless amount of energy that's its masters could use.

"Stupid girl….." the black cat said revealing it to be a male.

"I won't let you hurt innocent people!" Usagi yelled. The black cat smirked at Usagi now fully standing in front of her. The child Usagi had saved looked worried but heard their mother call. Usagi felt relieved when she saw the child get away that she didn't have time to react when the cat grabbed her by the throat. Its claws dug into her neck making specs of blood fall out, the monster squeezed her throat and then proceeded to zap her energy.

"So much power for such a frail thing, you have an abundance of it, oh my masters will be pleased" it said in a pleasured voice. Usagi felt her body going limp and her vision blur. If she died then at least it was because she did what she believed in, protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. As Usagi fell slowly into unconsciousness, she didn't hear the blood curdling cry the monster released as a green clawed hand went right through the Youma's chest killing it and releasing Usagi. As the beast disintegrated into nothing but char, Usagi saw flashes of silver hair and a pair of golden eyes looking at her with an almost emotionless expression, almost.

* * *

When you have waited for a long time for revenge, you come to realise that everything needed careful planning. All the variables had to be considered and discussed. Hatred was a powerful tool to use when seeking revenge, this Menomaru, the great Moth Yokai knew all too well. Unlike those from his clan, he actually looked like a moth, albeit a handsome one if there was such a thing. He had two long red antennae that protruded from his forehead; he also had two vertical stripes pointing upwards towards his brow and a light purple area of his skin surrounding both his red eyes. His long bluish green hair swayed against the wind as he stood atop the sky tower looking down at the humans, disgusted.

"How can we live with such….things…." he muttered to himself. He still wore colours of green, blue and grey although more in style with the time period he was currently in. He hated it but loved it at the same time. So much potential for world domination but first things first, he wanted to deal with Inuyasha and Kagome. A mysterious figure hovered behind him in a dark bluish-purple cloak, his face hidden with the occasional red beams for eyes appearing. His ghostly hands hovered over a crystal ball as he remained silent for a time next to Menomaru.

"Ryukotsusei is becoming impatient, as per normal" Menomaru said smoothly. The hovering figure chuckled darkly.

"Like you and I, he wants revenge. Our plans are coming together, we have collected a large amount of energy" the figure known as Wiseman said.

"What do I need energy for? I am powerful already" Menomaru said confidently.

"Yes, I know you are but there is a reason, you will see when the time is right. First we must set the stage for war and then you and Ryukotsusei can have your revenge" Wiseman said carefully. Menomaru was silent for a time before he nodded.

"I will follow for now but remember, I am not your mindless slave, that's that Diamond fool you have, your walking human puppet" Menomaru said darkly before disappearing.

Things were different for Wiseman, he was not controlling a human mind anymore, and he was dealing with darkness itself. But he wasn't afraid of them; he had brought a whole world to its knees. No, he was more concerned about the rise of the Moon Queen and he was certain she was out there. He remembered the moment he woke up; he had been in his pathetic human form. But he felt the power from the planet Nemesis and the Black Crystal from his previous life. Shedding his human form once more he became Wiseman. Sensing his power he had attracted Menomaru and Ryukotsusei who at first wanted to battle him. But words were a powerful tool and soon he had them thirsting for revenge. With the return of the great Inu no Taisho and his two sons along with the miko, he had been able to bring them together, their lust for all out warfare was just what Wiseman wanted, but he had grander schemes, schemes involving the Silver Crystal if he could locate it. He knew the former Queen of Earth and the Moon must have been reborn along with her guardians, but he also sensed a change. They had not awoken yet and this was just what he had wanted. If he caused enough chaos then sooner or later, the Moon brat would accidently reveal herself; then he would take her and control her. He just needed to orchestrate a situation where his two comrades could exact their own vendettas and leave him to his.

"Fools…..their all fools…." Wiseman laughed as he disappeared into a portal of his own making. Let the carnage begin.

* * *

It was warm, wherever she was felt warm. She could feel she was laying on something that cushioned her comfortably. Groaning a little she felt a migraine coming on. It was a good thing the curtains were closed, she didn't think she could take the light. The covers were made of fine silk; she could feel the material sliding against her skin. Raising herself up she noticed she was in a large square room. As she had believed, the burgundy coloured curtains were closed. Looking about her surroundings she noted that the furniture was sparse apart from a white wardrobe, dressing table and a simple chair on the side.

'Must be a guest room' Usagi thought as she got out of the bed. The floor was carpeted and soft which her feet were grateful for. She then felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back. Touching it, she could feel bandages; did she hurt herself that badly? She must have a few deep cuts. Wincing a little as she felt even her shoulder was a little sore; Usagi made a move towards the door but soon stopped when a child no more than twelve years old walked in. She had long dark hair and soft brown eyes. The right side of her hair was tied up strangely but Usagi didn't think on it too long, she just looked at the young girl who herself looked at Usagi with a worried expression.

"You shouldn't get up, you're hurt" the girl said. Usagi remained quiet and a little distrustful, for some reason Usagi had felt as if she had gone through these feelings before, an image of a pink haired child with dark pink eyes played across Usagi's mind making Usagi back away from the girl. The girl looked a little taken aback but soon recovered and smiled.

"I am sorry, I must introduce myself; I am Rin" Rin said happily. Usagi nodded but still remained where she was.

"My name is Usagi" Usagi said softly deciding this girl wasn't a threat and didn't seem annoying like the child she had just imagined, for some reason the image of the child evoked a lot of different emotions from devoted motherly love to extreme sisterly annoyance.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked. Rin thought for a moment and then looked up at Usagi.

"You are in the home of Lord Inu no Taisho. My Lord Sesshomaru-sama found you and brought you here" Rin said. Usagi couldn't detect any deceit so she nodded.

"Am I far from Kagome-chan?" Usagi asked. Rin shook her head.

"No, not too far….I can take you to them, they came here as well when they heard Sesshomaru-sama brought you to this side of the city, they're really worried" Rin said. Usagi released a sigh of relief and then followed Rin out onto an airy hallway filled with servants walking up and down carrying various items. They were all mostly low level Yokai but there were some Hanyo's and even humans. They walked straight down and took a right onto another hallway. As they walked Usagi noticed all the rooms they went past, there was a lot of offices with people apparently working. She then thought about Rei and what she would think of this. She knew her friends probably had been calling her non-stop after that attack. She could already imagine them now and the very thought made her wince.

Finally Rin took Usagi to a set of sliding doors that led to an outside garden space. It was spacious with many gardens, some mature shrubs and large trees. It was made to be tranquil and as they walked over a little bridge that was built to cross a stream, Usagi saw Kagome running up to her with Inuyasha.

"Kago…Umfh!" Usagi felt Kagome crash into her crying.

"Oh Usagi-chan, I was so worried about you….if Sesshomaru wasn't there ….." Kagome started muttering words that Usagi struggled to understand, Inuyasha asked Usagi about what happened. What surprised him was the fact that his human hating half-brother had saved her life. As far as he knew, Sesshomaru didn't know her. Inuyasha then looked at Usagi more closely. There was something about her; that was a certainty but whether she knew or not was another matter. She had a certain glow about her and the fact that she was so kind and friendly was in itself appealing. However, Kagome had told him that Usagi used to be a mega klutz and a huge crybaby, now she was mature albeit she still had her moments.

Kagome spent the next hour telling Usagi that she had to stay on the premises.

"Why?" Usagi asked numerous times not understanding the reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu no Taisho wish to speak with you. I believe the wolf Prince Kouga is also coming but that's uncertain at this stage" Kagome said. Usagi shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would I attend such a meeting? I am fine, it was nothing. I really need to get back home" Usagi said a little frantically. Inuyasha said nothing as he stared back towards the building. On a window near the top floor, he saw his half-brother looking down on them, particularly at Usagi.

"Hmmm" Inuyasha murmured. He wondered; was there an ulterior motive as to why Sesshomaru had saved Usagi? What was he even doing in that side of town anyway, right in human territory?

"Oh they are so going to kill me!" Usagi said as she looked as if she were going to pull her hair out.

"What is she talking about now?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at the now crazy Odango.

"She has over-protective friends and she has just seen the amount of calls and texts they have sent, including her mother. I think we're going to have to go and tell them what happened. Lord Inu no Taisho was adamant that she stay here for now" Kagome said.

"I'll stay with her!" Rin happily volunteered before laughing at Usagi as she looked for escape routes.

"She's not going to try and jump over the walls, is she? No, they're too high…." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha smirked as he watched Usagi's little feet make a move towards the walls but then stumble back and cursed the wall for being there.

"Damn walls, their always in the way when you don't want them to be!" Usagi bellowed. Rin giggled again before looking up towards the same window Inuyasha had been looking at, Sesshomaru was still there. She couldn't make out his face but if she could she would notice the look of slight amusement watching Usagi contemplate climbing the walls to get out.

"What an interesting Ningen…." Sesshomaru whispered leaving a confused Jaken wondering what his master was speaking about.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone - I'm back with the next Act :-) Thank you all for reviewing, favourite and following this story, I really appreciate it and find it encouraging as this is my first crossover.**

 **There was a part in this chapter I wasn't sure about but for some reason I couldn't change it, when Sesshomaru described Usagi's scent as 'fresh' - he did try to cover his tracks I guess...**

 **We finally get to see some Senshi interaction :-) the next chapter has a lot more and will answer some questions about the Senshi remembering.**

 **Puffgirl1952 - Gradually things fall into place for the Senshi - thank you for the review :-)**

 **Mercedes1312 - I am glad I have got the characters of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ok for now, I was worried about it.**

 **nikfe2 - I am happy you like the fic so far :-) You'll see later what happens to Usagi with her powers- I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

 **angel313 - I am happy you like the story so far, hopefully this act is ok :-)**

 **Yuri Amuyu - Thank you for the review - I hope this act was ok as an update**

 **Moonprincess1416 - Thank you for your review - although this doesn't have too much Usagi/Sesshomaru interaction, I think the next act does**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - Thank you for your review and support :-) I took down the other story because when I posted it up, I don't think I was ready for it to go up and I just really wanted to take it down. It is very different to my other stories as it is the first story I have done pairing Usagi with an OC. I will post it up again, I just lost courage to leave it on...:-( I will edit it more for now and then after this story is fully posted up then I will post up Sailor Moon: Dragon Prince again. Its probably the darkest of all the stories I have done so far.**

 **I will update maybe tomorrow or the day after as I think the story will really pick up from Act Three when we will see the Senshi's reactions and Mamoru :-)**

 **Until then, see you guys soon :-)**


	3. Act Three -Awaken Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Three - Awaken Part Two**

"Haruka, there is no need to shout at us" Ami said calmly as she sighed heavily. It had been two days since anyone had seen or heard from Usagi. The last text anyone had received had been three days ago, the morning after the attack. It had been a short and quick reply sent as a group text and no matter how many texts everybody sent, Usagi hadn't responded to any of them. Makoto felt terrible as Usagi had been on her way to her house. When Makoto had checked the time she had found it strange that Usagi was later than usual, it was only when Arata told her to watch the news did she realise what had happened.

"I knew we should have forced her to come with us, she could've shared an apartment with Setsuna and Hotaru" Haruka said not caring if she was hurting anybody's feelings. Rei had called an urgent meeting at her Hikawa shrine and everyone was there apart from Katashi, Minako and Mamoru. They had all managed to get their parents to babysit for them and Minako had just managed to get a relative to babysit for her. Mamoru of course had his wife Emiko and said he would come alone.

"That's uncalled for and you know it!" Rei shouted. Haruka rolled her eyes as she started to calm down, Michiru was rubbing Haruka's left shoulder softly whilst her eyes were a quiet storm. Rei had taken them all into the room that led towards the gardens.

"You know what she means Rei, Usagi is on her own" Michiru stated in her regal voice. Her beautiful teal coloured wavy hair glistened against the sunshine. She wore a medium length light green dress and black high heels. Haruka had short sandy coloured hair and was dressed in a simply pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Her blue eyes burned with anger as all sorts of things were running through her mind.

"No Michiru, I don't know what you mean, Usagi isn't on her own; she has us" Makoto stated waving her arms at the group of them to make her point. Michiru shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. You all have responsibilities now…." Michiru didn't need to expand on what she was getting at as the men and women in the room looked at Michiru incredulously.

"How can you say such a thing? We would never abandon Usagi" Fumio said honestly.

"She is our friend, we all more or less grew up together from high school" Jun'ichi added conscious that his wife looked as if she were about to blow like a volcano.

"She is not married and has no kids like you guys; don't you think she feels alone regardless if you invite her out? Damn it I hope Setsuna can find some leads, I just want kitten back" Haruka said frustrated with the situation.

"We all want her back Haruka!" Rei shouted making Haruka look back at Rei sternly.

"We need to calm down right now, all this shouting isn't helping" Arata said calmly. His words did have the affect he wanted as Rei and his wife Makoto went out to make more tea. No doubt the arguments would pick up more once the other three arrived.

Chiba Mamoru ran his hands through his ebony locks again as he rushed ahead. Katashi sighed in frustration as his wife, Minako, was in no condition to rush. They had just parked up and were now a ten minute walk away but Mamoru wanted to do it in one.

"Seriously, can you wait for my wife?" Katashi called out. Mamoru stopped walking and looked back apologetically. He would never normally behave in such a manner but the moment Minako had called him on the phone and told him Usagi was missing, he put everything aside immediately and wanted to go out searching for her. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and anxiety.

"We'll find her Mamoru-san" Minako said more to comfort herself than him. Mamoru nodded as they walked slowly towards the Hikawa shrine. His wife had looked at him strangely wondering why he would drop everything but then again, this was no ordinary friend. She had wanted to come but Mamoru knew that the Hikawa shrine, the place all of them had met as friends before he had met her, was not the place for her to come, especially if it was about Usagi. He wondered why he had felt such a strong need to locate her, it was almost like a desperation, no wonder his wife had looked at him funny, she must have thought he was going crazy.

Odango, the Odango Atama, his dumpling head. He had always cared about her, more deeply than the others in his life. She had been the first person he had openly told about his childhood. She was the only person he felt he could really speak to; she had been the only person he could have outrageous arguments with and look forward to them daily. But why hadn't he recognised his feelings before? At the time he had seen her as simply a younger sister, he wasn't interested in her like that even though he got horrendously jealous if any man was near her. But now….He just didn't understand it. He loved Emiko, he knew he did and he was looking forward to their life together, but she was no Usagi and that disturbed him.

"She's out there somewhere….all she could do was send a simple text and that was it? Nothing else?" Mamoru said almost in an angry voice.

"We don't know what situation she's in Mamoru-san, she might only have had time to send only the one text" Katashi reasoned. Mamoru knew his friend was right but that still didn't ease the tension he felt.

"You act like a worried husband sometimes…." Minako said cheekly knowing it would hit a nerve. Katashi looked at his wife sternly knowing exactly what she was doing.

"No I am not; I am acting like a concerned friend. Besides…..me and the Odango Atama? Married?" Mamoru asked chuckling nervously. Minako rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mamoru-san, we all know she had a crush on you during High School, she just never thought she was good enough so settled for being your friend, you were too dense to see it" Minako said mercilessly smiling inwardly as they approached the shrine. Mamoru was still a little shocked by her words as it did hit a nerve but soon his mind was on the room as they walked towards the back where everyone else was still arguing.

"She lives on her own in that apartment, she works on her own and she is friends with a girl that is dating a damn Hanyo and not just any Hanyo, no, the damn big Taisho's son!" Haruka shouted at Makoto and Rei who were both going red.

"Kagome is not the issue here" Ami said sipping her rose tea.

"Really…..Are you serious? The girl lives in the Yokai stronghold and we all know the hostilites between Yokai and humans, now we're having Youma attacks" Haruka added thinking everyonelse in the room was crazy.

"But I don't think it's them, we've seen that Inuyasha slayed one the other day and that young kid Kohaku who also lives in the Yokai stronghold" Minako participated. Haruka felt as if steam were coming out of her ears. Didn't they understand? Usagi wasn't safe with any of them? None of them had time for her unless it was on their terms.

"Has anyone spoken with her mother?" Katashi asked ever the practical man.

"Yes, Ami did last night, Ikuko is worried but says we should wait for Setsuna to see if she finds anything" Makoto said. Katashi nodded.

"And what is Setsuna doing now?" Katashi proceeded trying to lead the discussion onto firmer grounds.

"She's gone back to the site where the attack happened and asking around what happened, she'll come back here with Hotaru" Michiru said.

"So she's acquiring witness statements, fine, is there not a recording of what happened?" Katashi asked.

"Yes but there was dust and dirt everywhere, some of the broadcast centres are appealing for any footage captured so they can get more of an accurate picture" Fumio answered. Katashi nodded looking solomn.

"Then Ikuko is right, we can only wait for Setsuna to hear what information she has, then and only then can we actually proceed" Katashi said. Minako nodded agreeing completely with what he said. Even Haruka couldn't argue which annoyed her.

The discussion however went back to the same argument, Haruka believed Usagi should live closer to where Setsuna lived but everyone else was against it. Little did they know their strong feelings for Usagi was an old one; a powerful emotion engrained into their souls and hearts. Mamoru had kept quiet throughout the whole conversation, choosing to listen instead. This felt familiar to him and for the life of him he didn't know why. He felt it had something to do with the dreams he had been having lately. His dreams had been all surrounding a beautiful woman in a white gown. She would always be in the same position, standing by a riverbank under the moonlight. Her hair was held in the exact same hairstyle as Usagi but her hair was closer to being silver. He had felt his own body move towards the figure with purposeful strides. He could feel himself holding a staff and dressed in a white suit, he also knew he had a mask that covered his eyes.

'Serenity….' He had felt himself whisper. The very name brought warmth and love as the woman turned around. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and the kindest smile. He recognised that face, especially now as she looked exactly the same, the woman called Serenity looked exactly like Usagi and that was freaking him out. He had thought to mention it to Usagi but decided against it, he didn't want to complicate matters.

In fact, all of them had been having strange dreams and visions.

Rei had seen a princess that looked like Usagi whining to her about her being so mean, she had called Rei Sailor Mars. The name felt personal and connected to her. Ami had heard the name Sailor Mercury and images of Usagi in high school, but in a different time as different circumstances and situations had occurred throughout their lives, but it was a dream right? Minako had looked at Artemis strangely, believing her white cat would start speaking to her and call her Sailor Venus. She had also seen herself bowing to a princess that was crying about losing her Prince; that Princess had looked like Usagi. Makoto had heard a princess that looked like Usagi call her Sailor Jupiter and then proceeded to compliment her on all her good qualities. She had felt giddy and happy at such attention. Haruka and Michiru who had always shared things between them had heard the names Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They both dreamt of a beautiful palace on the Moon and a young Princess running out, she looked like Usagi with a crescent moon on her forehead. They had all dreamt of a Sailor Moon as well. The four men had all dreamt of bowing to a man that looked like Mamoru but they had also dreamt that they had done terrible things for an evil Queen.

These dreams and visions were concerning but right now, they didn't have time. Once they had Usagi back, then they would seek answers.

* * *

Usagi had saved Kagome from walking into a hornets nest and instead, Kagome found herself standing outside the Tsukino residence with Ikuko leading her in. Ikuko immediately saw to Kagome's needs before allowing her to speak.

"So, where is my daughter now?" Ikuko asked. Kagome was taken aback.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked curiously. A wave of recognition played across Ikuko's features and for one moment, Kagome swore she saw an image of another woman, a regal woman with the same hairstyle as Usagi.

"It explains why you are here when you know Usagi doesn't live here anymore" Ikuko said recovering her tracks. Kagome nodded.

"Usagi is fine, she is healing from the attack so she is staying with me" Kagome said waiting for the information to settle. Ikuko took a moment just staring at Kagome. She could tell Ikuko was trying to figure out the best words to say but the fear building up within her was growing.

"She is amongst Yokai….she is in Lord Inu no Taisho's quarters then?" Ikuko stated as she watched in horror as Kagome nodded.

"How did she get there?" Ikuko asked. Kagome squirmed a little but she knew she would be grilled.

"Lord Sesshomaru was in the area and he saw Usagi-chan being attacked, he saved her and once he noticed her injuries, he brought her back to the Yokai city to be healed before going home" Kagome said. Ikuko was visibly shaking; the news reporters hadn't got any information as to what happened apart from it being a Youma attack.

"It's been over three days, why hasn't she been let out yet?" Ikuko asked almost accusingly.

"It's complicated; the Youma said something that another Yokai who had been in the area overheard. Lord Inu no Taisho needed to speak with her first although he still hasn't had time to as the governments have been running meetings with him non-stop" Kagome said calmly. Ikuko nodded before placing a hand on her mouth to stop herself to from crying.

"Can I….go see her…my daughter…." Ikuko didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. Kagome saw sadness in Ikuko's eyes but she had to remain firm.

"I'm sorry Ikuko-sama, this has become really sensitive. Since the human governments have been trying to blame the Yokai for the attacks, the Yokai are not too pleased to see humans although they have taken to Usagi at the moment. Inuyasha has threatened death to anyone that hurts her and well, I think she has some pretty big protectors amongst the Yokai now" Kagome said trying to reassure Ikuko. It didn't work but at least Ikuko knew exactly where her daughter was.

"I was told by Usagi not to tell her friends. I am pretty sure they would come straight to the Yokai stronghold and cause a war" Kagome said half laughing out of nervousness and thankfully, Ikuko laughed as well.

"Yes, you are right, it's best not to tell them anything although, I am pretty sure they'll figure it out on their own" Ikuko said giving Kagome a heads up of what to expect.

* * *

Meioh Setsuna wasn't sure what she was looking for but for some reason, she had believed that being at the site of the attack would help her to understand something, anything! Meioh Hotaru had spent her time walking around the site and looking very scary to other people. Many had called her a demon. Hotaru couldn't help it, she was a fourteen year old girl worried about a woman she considered a good friend. She felt obligated to Usagi somehow, they all did and this didn't help to lessen the intense stress she was under. She had to find Usagi, no matter what!

Usagi was someone she had grown close to over the years and as their friendship blossomed, Setsuna felt this urgent need to make sure nothing bad happened to her. That need was so strong that she would willingly sacrifice her life for Usagi; it was her duty, whatever that meant. That led Setsuna to her next thought, her dreams and visions. Lately, she had been having weird visions of a large white door calling out to her. The door felt ancient and the power emitting from it was intense. She noticed the mists surrounding the door and the great expanse of space everywhere, and somehow Setsuna knew each and every part of that place like the back of her hand.

Then Hotaru had called herself Saturn the other day and looked more than a little distressed by its implications.

"I have brought an end to worlds and yet the light saved me" Hotaru had said ominously before coming out of whatever trance she had been in. She then called Setsuna Pluto during this trance and suddenly, Setsuna felt affinity to that name, as if being called Pluto was something familiar to her, wasn't Pluto a planet? No human has lived on any other planet apart from Earth so how could she feel connected to Pluto? So she did what had felt natual to her, her thoughts turned to that of Usagi.

Now she was here and the information she had been given was sketchy to say the least. No Yokai or Hanyo would really talk to her and most of the humans on that day had been unconscious. Great, now what could she do? A sudden urge to grab a Yokai and throw one against the wall until it gave her what she wanted crossed her mind but how could she do such a thing? Yokai's were well known for their strength and violence, she couldn't possibly even imagine trying to pick one up and then throw it against a wall? But she felt as if she would if she could.

Hotaru had threatened a Hanyo and instead of the Hanyo resorting to cursing her, the Hanyo looked afraid. It wasn't any wonder when Setsuna had made Hotaru stop. Hotaru's eyes looked deadly, filled with anger and threat but most frighteningly, impending destruction. Hotaru hadn't realised what had happened. She had said it was as if someone or something else had taken over and its need for Usagi's protection was so great that it threatened to come out and unleash terror until Usagi had been returned. Setsuna knew that feeling and that feeling was still bubbling within her.

So they had left the site with no information apart from a feeling, a feeling both of them felt and the certainty was too strong to ignore, Usagi was within the Yokai stronghold, there was no other explanation, they needed none, their feelings and inner self confirmed it all for them. Now the big question was; what were they going to do about it?

They couldn't explain why they were outside the stronghold of the Yokai's. But the moment one questioned them so brazenly unleashed a fury Setsuna had never known. She grabbed the Yokai by the throat and squeezed it to submission. When the Yokai whimpered against her intense gaze she pulled the human looking Yokai with intense orange hair and eyes towards her face.

"Where is Tsukino Usagi?!" Setsuna said with as much anger as she felt.

"Take us to her now or face the consequences" Hotaru said threateningly. Despite her small frame, the Yokai was afraid that she would carry out whatever she deemed necessary to get what they wanted.

* * *

Usagi for her part acted with courage against all the stares and questions as to why she was there. She never once lost her temper although she had cried to Kagome when it had gotten too much and she had wanted to go home. Kagome told her that the Lord Taisho did want to see her but the human governments kept calling him into meetings. It was then that Usagi met Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. Her soft brown eyes were welcoming against her black hair. Izayoi understood Usagi's plight and offered to speak with Taisho when she got the chance and suggest he let Usagi go home. Usagi didn't seem the type to simply never return like that, she was friends with Kagome and her son, Inuyasha.

There was something that bothered Izayoi who had once been a hime in her past life. Usagi had something special about her although Usagi seemed unaware of it. She felt as if Usagi may well be of noble birth like herself but Kagome had told her that Usagi was very much human with human parents. Izayoi had taken in this information but she felt different inside. Another thing was why did Sesshomaru save her? He had never concerned himself for any other human other than Rin so why now? Why Usagi? Sesshomaru hadn't revealed himself yet to give any answers but more than likely he would simply say he was in the area and that should be answer enough. He wouldn't tell her anyway, he made it a point to never even be caught in the same room as her. He only made allowance for the same grounds and that was it.

Usagi told Izayoi about her life, how all her friends had gotten married and now she felt a little stuck, unsure of anything. Where did she fit in? Was there a place for her?

"I must admit, I am surprised you are unmarried. I do not presume that being married is so important, not with the way the world is today but, for a lady who does value marriage as much as you do, I am taken aback" Izayoi admitted over tea with Usagi. Usagi was wearing a plain pink shirt and blue jeans with white trainers, curtesy of clothing provided for her during her stay.

"I just haven't met anyone. I thought I really liked this guy that ran the Crown Arcade but then, I saw him more as a brother after a while and he married his true love, Reika. I guess the only person I really ever did like never returned my feelings and married someone else instead. I am still good friends with him, that is at least something but….after him I feel as if there is no-one else out there for me…" Usagi said as her eyes went a little misty. Izayoi couldn't remember the last time she saw someone so sad. She was about to say something when an urgent knock was heard.

"Come in…Aya what is wrong?" Aya was a hanyo with long blue hair and grey coloured eyes.

"Sorry Madam but, there are two girls out there calling for the return of Miss Tsukino Usagi. We have brought them here as they were making a scene" Aya said bowing. Usagi looked at Aya and then back at Izayoi.

"I am sorry, I knew sooner or later my friends would come here, let me see them please and I will tell them I shouldn't be here much longer" Usagi pleaded. Izayoi nodded, she would handle Taisho later.

Aya led Usagi out of Izayoi's rooms and down a hallway. It was quiet which Usagi at this moment in time liked. After a five minute walk, Aya led Usagi to a brown door and opened it. It looked like some sort of waiting room.

"Oh Setsuna-chan, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said through tears a she ran into their arms.

"Usagi-chan!" Setsuna and Hotaru both cried out.

"Are you alright? They haven't hurt you or anything have they?" Setsuna asked ignoring Aya's incredulous look.

"We have treated her with the utmost respect for a human, stop presuming we are monsters" Aya said defiantly. Setsuna and Hotaru didn't look happy and Aya wondered if she were actually speaking to humans.

"You forcifbly keep our friend here…tell me Hanyo…How should we view it?" Setsuna said in a deep and dark voice. Aya was about to respond when Usagi intervened.

"I am fine. Kagome and Inuyasha have taken care of me and there are other humans here living fine so please, don't be angy. Aya has been kind whilst I have been with Lady Izayoi" Usagi said drawing Setsuna's and Hotaru's attention. Aya blushed a little at such a compliment.

"I am sorry Usagi-chan, we've just been so worried about you" Hotaru said. Usagi nodded.

"I know, I don't think I'll be here much longer" Usagi said.

"You mean you are not coming with us? I don't think I could leave you here Usagi" Setsuna said.

"I have to stay and meet the Inu no Taisho, he just wants to go over what happened and then I can come home. I also want to thank Lord Sesshomaru for saving me" Usagi said smiling.

"So, the son of the great Lord Taisho saved you? Well…I guess you do owe him a thank you but really, do you have to stay here?" Setsuna said again. Usagi nodded.

"Yes, Inu no Taisho should be back later this week and then I will see him, I might be back home for the weekend" Usagi said. Setsuna nodded.

"Now, what did you do to get in here?" Usagi raised an eyebrow as she questioned a sheepish looking Setsuna and Hotaru.

They left peacefully but not before threatening that if Usagi wasn't back by the weekend then they would be back with more like them. Aya took that seriously and thought about hiring more guards. Walking back, Usagi asked to be taken to her rooms. Aya complied and took Usagi back a different way. Again, Usagi saw a toad like creature staring at her. She had seen the thing every day since she had been there apart from the day she woke up. She learnt that its name was Jaken and he was a loyal servant to the Lord Sesshomaru. The second time she had met Rin, she had also met Jaken although Jaken hadn't said anything to her really, just observed her, although Jaken did call her a 'strange human'. She stopped by Jaken and then looked at him with her big blue eyes. You really could get lost in them were his thoughts.

"Jaken-sama, why are you here?" Usagi asked simply catching Jaken off-guard although he quickly recovered.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants me to report back on your health human. You should feel honoured he takes such an interest" Jaken said spinning on his heel and leaving. Usagi huffed.

"Well, if this great Lord Sesshomaru would show himself then I could thank him myself you little gremlin" Usagi muttered making Aya giggle of sorts. Usagi really did fit in with them all.

"Excuse the gremlin then ningen" Aya gasped when she saw him standing right behind Usagi. Usagi had felt routed to the spot when she heard that deep, captivating voice that went right through her body. All Usagi could think about now was to control her breathing and look dignified, she had to. Suddenly, something took over Usagi's body, something old and yet oh so familiar. She felt calm as she spun around and faced the Great Lord Sesshomaru himself. His golden eyes didn't help her stay calm as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He was tall and broad finely dressed in a traditional Kimono. From pictures she had seen of him, this Kimono was special to him and the era the Yokai valued.

"My Lord….." Aya said bowing quickly. Usagi noticed and bowed a little as well. Sesshomaru said nothing. His golden eyes, if only Usagi could look at them now was doing all the talking for him. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, it was a real shame she was human. And her scent…that scent was driving him crazy. He had never smelt anything like her in his long life. Yes, there had been many beautiful, enchanting women he had met but not since Kagura had any woman actually captured his attentions long enough. The fact that this woman was human was even more shocking.

"You wished to see me" Sesshomaru stated bluntly. He needed to remain as calm as possible and cut this meeting short. If he hung around her too long then he had no idea what would come over him. Usagi raised herself from her bow and gave Sesshomaru the kindest look anyone had given him, well, anyone since Rin.

"I wanted to thank you" Usagi said.

"Thank me?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow slightly. Usagi nodded and smiled brightly.

"You saved my life. I would've died if you hadn't destroyed that Youma" Usagi said simply. Sesshomaru still didn't like to think about that incident and how close she came to dying. He had been tempted to let her meet her fate but his Bakusaiga reacted and his own inner beast reacted. He had no control over his actions.

"It was a stupid thing you did" Sesshomaru said before beginning to walk away. Usagi had been taken aback by that.

"Don't do such things again" Sesshomaru commanded turning to the side slightly. Usagi noted his eyes had turned a slight reddish colour before he walked away. Well, Usagi really didn't know what to say to that. His presence had affected her in some way but she didn't know or understand how. His last words sounded like a warning, or a direct command from him with a threat from him should she disobey. Who the hell did he think he was?!

"Oh Usagi-chan, Inu no Taisho is back and he says he'll see you tonight for a meeting, that means you can go home maybe tomorrow" Kagome said coming out of nowhere. Now that made Usagi happy.

* * *

Wiseman had realised that he would have to up his Youma attacks. If enough destruction surrounded everyone, then surely whatever peace treaty was there would be gone and the monarch of the Moon would be revealed. The Silver Crystal was out there, he could feel it, almost taste it and it would all be his. The next stage of his plan would be simple. He needed to regain his human figure again, the body he had once inhabited when he had been in Crystal Tokyo. This seemed to be a step back but since he had shed his human body, he found he could use the black crystal and make himself a body, the very same body he had when he had been alive in Crystal Tokyo. He had been a handsome man with long dark purple coloured hair with bangs over his face and burgundy coloured eyes. He had been tall and broad, looking regal like a Prince himself. He didn't care to show his comrades his human form, they didn't need to know, and that's what will make this plan all the more suprising. Prince Diamond would now have a use. Poor soul really, he wasn't meant to be born yet, not for another few years so really, this wasn't the true soul of Prince Diamond, just an empty shell that may well just jog the Princess's memories of her former life. Wiseman then remembered a name, a simple name he had gone by when he was Hisakawa Daichi. He would revert back to that identity and the moment he sensed the Moon Princess, he would place himself right by her side and lead her into a false sense of security. Once he had her then there would be nothing in this world or universe that could stop him. He laughed a wicked laugh against the darkness as a great wind blew against his cape revealing a skeletal form. As darkness descended upon him, his figure looked as if it were being distorted making him crouch low. A figure was slowly being formed.

His comrades would have to put their own plans to action now as he wasn't going to be with them for a while. His plans were just about to start.

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **I thought to add this chapter so as to make the story move a little faster - I will add the next act probably tomorrow if I get the chance. Thank you to all those reading, reviewing, favourite and following this story :-)**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Thank you for the review - Luna and Artemis are around but they are just normal cats...for now that is :-)**

 **nikfe2 - The story is a little slow but I am building it up for the awakenings, we see a little interaction between Usagi and Sesshomaru in this but there will be more in the next act - I am glad you liked the chapter :-)**

 **Guest Review - Thank you for the review, hopefully this act was ok, I will update hopefully tomorrow so the story unfolds a little faster**

 **I am preparing another crossover but struggling with a plot, was thinking of doing one where they are all in high school and make it more romantic? But I am struggling to imagine Sesshomaru in high school...it would be interesting...and his age as well against Inuyasha...would Inuyasha be in the same year as Usagi and I could make Sesshomaru in the same year as Mamoru...? Guess I'll need to think about it unless another plot comes to mind or another idea.**

 **Will update again tomorrow if I can :-)**


	4. Act Four -Awaken Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Four – Awakening Pt Three**

Going to the quarters of the great Inu no Taisho was scary, very scary. The halls had been quiet with only a few people moving around. Kagome had asked if she could bring Usagi to meet Taisho and thankfully it had been agreed. Leaving Usagi's temporary rooms, they went straight down a hallway to the left and then up a flight of stairs, down another hallway and then they were stopped by a rather mean looking Yokai with fangs bared. Kagome whispered a few words to him and then he allowed them to go up another set of stairs that spiralled. Usagi had felt that fifthteen minutes had passed since she left her room.

"Now don't worry Usagi-chan, he's actually really nice, he's just mean to government officials, most humans, annoying Yokai…Ooooh, here we are" Kagome said as they stopped outside a large mahogany door with a gold doorknob. Kagome knocked three times and then waited. Inuyasha opened the door dressed in some sort of red Kimono from what Usagi could make out. He looked serious. They entered a rather large, grand room, there was a large bookcase set against the wall, two desks with lamps switched on giving a warm glow, a coffee table and three large leather settees' where an older version of Inuyasha was sat down looking at the back of his oldest son who had chosen to look outside the grand tall window. Kagome made Usagi sit next to her opposite Taisho who regarded her curiously. Inuyasha sat on the otherside of Kagome. Kouga and his wife, Ayame, were unable to make it as they held their own private meeting. The room was silent for a moment, so silent that Usagi could almost hear her own erratic breathing.

"So, you are Tsukino Usagi" Taisho said casually.

"Yes" Usagi stated not wanting to speak. Sesshomaru's ears perked a little to hear Usagi but he remained in the same position as he was. Taisho looked at his eldest son with a slight smirk before returning his eyes towards Usagi.

"I apologise for how long we have kept you here, I have been told your friends paid us a visit, not many humans scare Yokai but those two did" Inu no Taisho said amused. Usagi's face went a little red.

"Well, the reason I brought you here was due to the reports we have had from the last Youma attack. Before my impolite son over there saved you, the Youma said some interesting words to you didn't it?" Inu no Taisho leaned forward. He was wearing a simple Kimono of black and white. Usagi didn't say anything as Sesshomaru spun around and snarled a little at his father regarding his last comment before sitting on the only empty settee.

"The Youma claimed you had an abundance of energy and that its masters would be pleased. This is the first time we have heard of the main source of power behind these attacks. That Youma focussed solely on you, now why is that?" Taisho asked leaning back. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Usagi, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I don't know, to be honest, If I hadn't of stepped out then maybe it wouldn't have noticed me" Usagi said hoping that was a suitable answer.

"I see your point, if you had stayed hidden then it would have continued attacking the others in the area" Inuyasha said sensing Usagi's discomfort, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable amongst them but why he didn't know.

"But the moment it saw her, the Youma suddenly became very greedy for her energy. We can't ignore the creatures' words" Sesshomaru stated, Taisho agreeing.

"It's not just the Youma, the Yokai I have met recently that have seen you, they all say there is something unhuman about you and Usagi, I can sense it too" Taisho said gently. Usagi blushed and then looked at her hands. Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes, silly ningen, can't handle being questioned.

"I'm just human, there's nothing special about me" Usagi said quietly. Kagome wouldn't agree with that but she didn't say anything. Taisho went quiet for a moment, the poor thing looked frightened but he couldn't deny it, there was something interesting about her, interesting enough for Sesshomaru, his so called human hating son, to exhaust his own energy and save her life. And he carried her all the way here!

"I understand this is all hard for you. We Daiyokai's, Yokai's and Hanyo's are not readily accepted and there are many terrible stories about us, most of them true but some over the top. I won't keep you here any longer than necessary but I am afraid we will have to keep an eye on you. If you come across another Youma then you will be in danger. The enemy may already know about you" Taisho said. Usagi nodded. Kagome held Usagi's right hand and gave it a squeeze. It was all going to be ok; she had nothing to worry about. Sesshomaru eyed Usagi and then got up.

"This Sesshomaru will escort you home, we cannot risk another attack happening to you on the way back" Sesshomaru said, he then looked at Inuyasha daring the Hanyo to argue with him. Inu no Taisho quirked an eyebrow and then chuckled darkly. His son sometimes deluded himself into thinking he didn't care, clearly here, he did.

Rin had been a little upset when she found out that Usagi was leaving. She wouldn't talk to anyone all night and it wasn't until the morning did she emerge from her room and gave Usagi a big hug. For a child who rarely trusted, this was surprising for most people within the household.

"Please come back, it's been nice having you here" Rin said looking up at Usagi whilst hugging her waist.

"Oh Rin, I will come back with Kagome someday" Usagi said smiling. Sesshomaru waited until Usagi came outside with a little rucksack. Kagome hadn't been happy when Sesshomaru told her to stay back. The miko had plenty opportunities to see the blonde ningen. All these 'goodbye's' and 'Please come back' was driving Sesshomaru crazy, honestly, it wasn't like she was leaving them for good. He needed to get her out of there if only so he could actually have some peace and quiet. Usagi for her part had desperately wanted to go home even though she knew she would be alone again, there was no-one apart from her cat Luna to greet her, and maybe her mother. A black Toyota was the car Usagi found herself sitting in at the back with Sesshomaru. He did what he was pretty good at doing; he ignored her for most of the ride back. Usagi hadn't really wanted to talk; she was just too tired of it all. Usagi had also found herself lost in her own thoughts. She felt different. Ever since she had tried to face that Youma, she had felt a change. It had felt right trying to stop that monster, no matter how stupid it was.

"You know, you may think I was a fool to face that Youma, but, if given the chance I would do it all over again. I believe in peace, it's something I feel I should fight for, no matter what I am" Usagi said almost regally. She had no idea where the words had come from, but they had come to her. Sesshomaru looked at Usagi pointedly and froze. There, in the middle of her forehead, he swore he saw a golden crescent moon on her head. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it then disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place, was this human girl teasing him? He turned away again thinking where he had seen such a symbol before, he was sure he had read a book once with that symbol depicted in it on a woman.

"Your sense of justice will get you killed one day human, you are aware of this?" Sesshomaru said stoically.

"If it means protecting the innocent and weak then yes, I am aware of what my actions may bring me" Usagi said just as stoically. He didn't know what it was but her answer did not please him at all. Did she have no care about her own safety? Did she not think that there were people that cared about her? Damn it if something had happened to her….

"Then it seems you have chosen a path woman" Sesshomaru said darkly. Usagi didn't like his tone, it sounded almost angry but why was he angry? Why should he care what she did, he kept calling her a human and from what she understood, he hated all humans apart from Rin, well, who could really hate Rin?

'Sailor Moon, when this battle is over…will it be the beginning of a brand new world? And will it…be a warless one…this time? Not that it has to be without conflict…I just want to be reborn together with everyone else…' an image of a woman with long reddish orange hair and soft reddish eyes that brought warmth spoke. These words…what did they mean? Why was she thinking of them now and here of all places? Who was Sailor Moon? And who was that woman in her vision.

"Are you well?" Usagi was brought out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru who actually looked slightly concerned. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but decided not to.

"Lost in your thoughts? Be careful, you could drown in them" Sesshomaru said as the car pulled to a stop.

"You sound as if you have been lost in your own" Usagi said as they stepped out of the car.

"Once…a long time ago…." Sesshomaru said as he looked up towards the Moon. It was bright and oh so clear. Usagi found herself staring at it in amazement. It felt familiar, like home. She suddenly wanted to go up there but how? Sesshomaru found himself staring at Usagi again. He didn't know why but for some reason, he felt as if she belonged under the moonlight. The gentle rays graced her angelic features and made her blue eyes shine a blue he had never seen before. Again, he felt his inner beast roar but he supressed it.

"You are home" Sesshomaru said indicating towards Usagi's apartment. Usagi nodded and then looking at Sesshomaru with that kind look again, she smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you for everything Sesshomaru-san. Maybe one day we will meet again under better circumstances…that is my hope" Usagi said bowing slightly. She then turned around and went towards her apartment block. Sesshomaru watched her go inside before he went back into the car. He knew he would see her again, of that he was sure.

* * *

"Yes Haruka-chan, I am fine….it's been a whole week since I have been back and nothing has happened. Yes I am going over to see Ami-chan and Fumio-san today….hmmmm" Usagi hummed as she listened on the phone to Haruka telling her she needed to move closer to them. Ever since she had told her friends she was back they had inundated her with texts, calls and visits making sure she was ok. Part of her wished she was back at the Yokai stronghold again, at least there was peace! But she understood, she had been gone for a long time and she had never gone so long without contacting any of them. She hadn't heard from Kagome yet which disappointed her but then again, with everything that was happening, Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome's safety.

There had been another Youma attack however, it wasn't as bad as the last time, but there had been something that caught her eye. A man who called himself Prince Diamond was attacking people randomly. For some reason, Usagi had felt like she knew him but, not this version of him. This side of him was too, unnatural. She had wanted to find him or at least meet him but then that would mean being caught up in another Youma attack and that was a very bad idea. So she gave up on the idea. Once she had finished speaking with Haruka, Usagi headed towards the Crown Arcade. It had been a while since she had seen her friend Motoki and his wife Reika. Of course, she knew he may not be there; he was a big business man so when she did arrive and saw a new face serving customers and giving out instructions, she knew she wasn't going to see him today.

"Can I have a chocolate shake, I feel like treating myself to something sweet" Usagi said winking at the young man. He gave her a big smile and told her to take a seat. Finding a cosy spot, Usagi relaxed back into the chair and closed her eyes. It was days like this that she enjoyed, quiet. Oh, she knew she had to go and meet Ami soon but she had a few minutes to kill. Suddenly, a loud thunderous exploition occurred blasting the windows of the crown arcade apart. Usagi was flung against the wall almost but instead of landing on something hard, she landed on something broad and soft. Her ears were ringing again but she could hear a man speaking.

"All you humans will submit to Prince Diamond!" Usagi opened her eyes wide as she saw him, walking on the street dressed in white and purple with a cape. His short white hair flying against the wind from the blast he caused. Usagi made herself get up ignoring the young man that had saved her from a harsh crash. The young man held Usagi by the wrist.

"Don't go out there Miss, it's too dangerous" he said.

"I must, I can stop him, please, trust me" Usagi said. The young man was too shocked by her words to hold on any tighter. How on earth was she going to stop him? Usagi ran out trying to hold down her light yellow midi-dress down from blowing all over the place. As she stepped out she heard screams, shouting and cursing.

"DIAMOND!" Usagi cried out. He stopped walking. Her voice, something about that voice….turning around, his eyes landed on Usagi's frame. Her hair….that Odango style….her small frame, deceivingly fragile….but it was her eyes, it had always been her eyes….. Diamond felt his powers soaring within him. That old obsession taking over him and yet, he wasn't himself. He knew he wasn't, this was wrong, it felt wrong. Why didn't he get a second chance….he had so desperately wanted to serve her properly this time.

"Queen…." Diamond whispered. And that was all it took. Images of a destroyed crystal palace, an evil entity, a King there but not there and a Queen trapped in a crystal like coffin. He walked up to her slowly. His eyes softened as he held out his hand.

"Free me…please….Queen….I have always wanted to be with you" he said in a sad tone. Then he closed his eyes and held the temples of his head. He screamed out. Usagi could see a black aura surrounding him and no sooner had the real Prince Diamond showed himself, then the shell of his former self came back forming a black spear.

"Stop this Diamond, get a hold of yourself!" Usagi pleaded. Her words fell on death ears.

"Queen…" he said, again, in a sad voice as he lunged for her. She closed her eyes and held up her hands. A light pink glow was starting to form on her hands but then, there was nothing but a blood curdling scream. Usagi opened her eyes and saw a man with wild dark purple hair blasting Prince Diamond apart. As Prince Diamond was disintegrated, Usagi felt a profound sense of loss. She couldn't stop the tears. Why was she remembering such things? Who was she? Feeling overwhelmed by the quick succession of events, Usagi passed out.

* * *

She woke up on a soft brown coach in a small living room. The curtains were opened and as she opened her eyes, she realised she wasn't alone.

"You had me worried there, do you remember what happened? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" the man, she remembered him; he had stepped in front of her and he, stopped Diamond from hurting her. Oh, why did her head hurt so much?

"My name is Hisakawa Daichi" Daichi said already knowing her name. He waited, patiently. Usagi looked at him and for some reason; she felt a little scared of him. There was something not right about him and yet, he had saved her life.

"I am Tsukino Usagi" Usagi said sitting up. Daichi nodded as he got up. He was wearing a simple black shirt and black trousers with black boots. His long purple hair was tied up now loosely behind. He was very handsome, Usagi hated to admit it. Was he as good looking as Sesshomaru-san? Wow, where did that thought come from? Daichi came out with two cups of green tea. Wait, when did he actually get up to make green tea? Had she spaced out for that long thinking of Sesshomaru-san? Damn it!

"They're cleaning the area up now. I don't think many people saw you talking to that guy" Daichi said quirking an eyebrow at Usagi. Usagi took the cup gratefully and , he hadn't noticed her spacing out; this is good, now she could get back on track with the conversation.

"I thought I knew him…" Usagi said. Daichi smirked, of course you know him you silly Moon Brat…oh this was going to be such fun. Daichi kept a serious look on his face as these thoughts ran through his mind.

"These attacks are getting worse, something has to be done" Daichi said faking a sense of justice.

"This world….it's not fair…people just want to live peacefully; they should be allowed that right? They should be allowed to live out their dreams without worry that someone is going to take it all away from them" Usagi said almost on the verge of tears.

Was this what heroes sounded like? This was so sweet that Daichi honestly thought his teeth were going to fall out on the floor! How pathetic! She still had the very same personality she had in her past.

"You are right" Daichi stated simply. Usagi then looked at Daichi.

"What are you?" this caught Daichi by surprise a little, perceptive girl, well done Moon brat.

"That's hard to explain, I think I am a Yokai. I didn't know my parents so I can't verify anything. I have powers of cleansing" or more like destruction Daichi thought evilly. Usagi nodded believing this.

"I am so sorry about your parents" Usagi said, oh, here she goes again.

"No need to be sorry, I hardly remember them. Now, I guess you are going to want to go home right? Are you strong enough to walk?" Daichi asked. Usagi nodded, that's all she wanted to do now, go home but first, she had to text Ami.

Waiting outside of Usagi's apartment block, hidden was Lord Sesshomaru and he was not happy at all. Who the hell was that guy with the purple hair! He had checked out who her friends were and nowhere in his research did he find this man. Sesshomaru's own inner beast was screaming murder but Sesshomaru was restrained, just. He decided to watch the man from afar. As they were speaking for a little, Sesshomaru noticed a dark aura around this man. It swirled around him and it was reaching out towards Usagi. He didn't like this; she was going to smell of him now! Sesshomaru shook his head as he tried to regain control. Something was screaming at him to get her away from this man, this man had no good intentions towards Usagi. But then had she not put herself in this situation? Could she not sense anything? Humans were such stupid creatures. It drove him crazy!

The man took Usagi's hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, making her blush. Sesshomaru noticed the little shiver that ran through her body, she was unsure of this as well and yet, you silly ningen, you allowed that man's lips to touch your skin! Sesshomaru growled deeply as the man left. It took every ounce of self-discipline not to chase after the man and rip his throat out. The idea was still appealing to him.

"What are you doing up there?" Sesshomaru was rarely ever caught off guard. Jumping from his hiding place Sesshomaru stood in front of Usagi. Yes, Sesshomaru was much more attractive, there was no doubt in Usagi's mind on that.

"Who was he?" Sesshomaru asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Daichi, he helped me earlier, there was a Youma attack and…." Usagi was unprepared from the red tinge in his eyes that bore down on her.

"Are you hurt woman?!" Sesshomaru asked urgently. Usagi was lost for words but she managed to shake her head indicating no, she wasn't hurt.

"Did you put yourself in danger again?" Sesshomaru asked darkly as he closed the gap between them.

"I thought I knew that Prince Diamond and…." Usagi could't breathe, Sesshomaru was looking more and more like his true form as all his markings turned jagged.

"You….why! You could've got yourself killed, I wasn't there to protect you" Sesshomaru was losing more and more control. This Ningen had put herself in peril again. Never mind the fact that usually Sesshomaru wouldn't care, why should he care if this stupid girl was trying to get herself killed. No, what annoyed him no end was the fact that she didn't listen to him, she just went headlong into a battle. Was the Ningen a lunatic?

"I will have to lock you away if you keep doing this" Sesshomaru said threateningly. Usagi was scared now but her struggle to breathe was what she had to concentrate on. She held onto his shoulders and the moment she did that he pulled her body into his. His aura receded allowing her breathing space but now she was feeling butterflies in her stomach again. She could feel the softness of his mokomoko which twitched a little wanting to wrap itself around the human in his arms. She felt soft against him and her smell was intoxicating. He allowed himself to smell the gap between her neck and shoulder making her shiver all over although; he knew it wasn't out of fear. What the hell was he doing? Backing away suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes were now golden and cold. He was the great Lord Sesshomaru, why was he lowering himself for this human?

"I will be keeping a personal eye on you woman, remember this" Sesshomaru said before taking flight and leaving a rather stunned Usagi.

* * *

"Damn it Odango how the hell do you attract danger to yourself like that?" Haurka said pacing her own living room. Michiru sat next to Usagi stroking her hand and looking worried.

"And who is this Daichi?" Michiru asked. Usagi blushed a little.

"He saved my life, he's actually quite nice, and he came by the other day to make sure I was ok" Usagi said. Haruka stopped her pacing and looked at Usagi seriously.

"I want to meet this Daichi, if he is stopping by your apartment then we should check him out" Haruka said.

"Oh come on, I'm not a little girl you know" Usagi snapped a little.

"I now Usagi-chan, but because we don't get to see you often, we worry so much about you" Michiru reasoned making Usagi feel calmer. Haruka was already plotting ways to interrogate the man without actually committing murder.

"So, how was it at the Yokai stronghold?" Michiru asked changing subject.

"It was fine, I had Kagome there and there were many nice people there" Usagi said smiling brightly.

"They won't stay nice for long" Haruka muttered.

"What do you mean Haruka-san?" Usagi asked. Haruka sighed and sat next to Usagi.

"The human governments are now fully placing the blame on the Yokai, a Menomaru appeared just after the attack that happened outside the crown arcade. Lord Inu no Taisho, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha as well as Lord Kouga battled with the moth Yokai. They didn't beat him because he was so strong, I mean really strong. The destruction caused was terrible. So many people injured. Now the governments are saying this battle is all about the Yokai and it's their fault all these attacks are happening. Usa, this could lead to a war soon if something is not done soon" Haruka said. Usagi shook her head as the words of the woman in her vision played on her mind again 'will it…be a warless one'.

"You know, its funny, when I see these things happening, I feel like I should be doing something about it but, what can I do? I'm only human right?" Michiru said as she looked out towards the window, the light shining on her showing how regal and truly beautiful she was.

"Maybe that's because, there is something we can do, we just don't know it yet" Usagi said ominously. Haruka and Michiru looked at Usagi shocked but at the same time, they felt affinity to her words.

"Have you guys been having any dreams lately?" Usagi asked.

She could feel it, the threads of time that had once disconnected the Senshi and her daughter from their past lives, they were merging again but what would it mean for this world? A world so different to what they had once known so long ago? Ikuko found herself standing in front of a knowing Setsuna and Hotaru. Many colours had formed all around them, images, visions, dreams, all colliding with one another and all linking to one person. Their duties had been neglected for too long, they could all feel it.

It was starting, their awakening was happening.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **I am really sorry I published this a lot later than I intended. I'll try and update the next chapter soon. Thank you to all those who are reading, favourite and following this story, it makes me really happy to know the story is not too bad so far. I tried editing this chapter a bit and we finally have a little romantic moment between Sesshomaru and Usagi :-)**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon - Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it so far :-)**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Thank you for the review - hopefully there will be more twists to come**

 **nikfe2 - Thank you for your review, hopefully you like the interaction between Sesshomaru and Usagi. Thank you also for the idea. The uni idea is good as it gives me a little more room to do what I was thinking of doing, I wouldn't make her immature as I would follow the Manga more - I love her sooo much in the manga :-)**

 **comicMoonkitty - I really appreciate your review as I love your story 'The Moon Loves Who She Wishes' - I am happy that I inspired you to get back to writing, I look forward to seeing more of your stories. You were one of the writers in the crossover section that inspired me to try doing this crossover and having the courage to put it up :-)**

 **Guest - Thank you for your review, I hope the rest of the story is going well**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - I hope it was a good thing and not a bad thing :-) I do appreciate your reviews a lot :-) You were right with regards to the story, I have gone back on it and I am still editing it. I don't see many fics pairing Usagi with an OC so I am still a little worried about it. Some of the time are like the Shitennou, at least two of them but as for numbers, they are meant to number to the same amount of guardians that Usagi has. The Story doesn't really pair them off, apart from Minako and Ami maybe but I am still working on the story and will put it up soon after this one. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, I am starting to put the romance in now and there will be more so hopefully it isn't too bad.**

 **Moonprincess1416 - Thank you for your reviews on my story so far :-) I tried to add the little Usagi moments I have seen mainly from the 90's anime whilst trying to keep her like she is in the Manga. Sesshomaru's character I love and I just thought in the last chapter that he would either say nothing to her and let Usagi get on with it or, now that he is starting to develop feelngs for her, he would warn her in the only way Sesshomaru can :-)**

 **Hopefully this chapter is ok, I am still unsure about it - The next chapter continues with their memories finally opening up - it is going to get rough, especially with Mamoru when he remembers - I am still working on the scene - He is married in this life so its going to be emotional.**

 **See you guys soon :-)**


	5. Act Five - Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Five – Remembrance**

Sesshomaru rarely, if ever, got injured in a battle, today had been the exception, an unexpected one. Sesshomaru had found himself fighting not only Menomaru but also Ryukotsusei. How the two of them were working together Sesshomaru couldn't fathom, the only guessing work he had was that there was one more player involved that hadn't shown themselves yet. Ryukotsusei had towered over all of them with his large dragons' body, mocking them. Inu no Taisho had been shocked to see the monster he had thought he had sealed away.

The Daiyokai dragon was fearsome and powerful and accompanied with the skilled fighter that Menomaru was, the duo made an almost unstoppable force. The attack happened two days later after Menomaru first revealed himself. Ryukotsusei had already had time to charge up his energy so he released Energy bullets destroying buildings and killing any Yokai nearby. Sesshomaru narrowly missed one whilst Inuyasha had to use the Tessaiga's sheath to block, but he knew he could only block the once. Menomaru was a skilled swordsman and had managed to slice at Sesshomaru's arm stabbing him. Sesshomaru cursed the moth yokai and quickly used his Dokkaso or poisoned claws and injured Menomaru making the moth yokai flee for the time being. Ryukotsusei had already managed a blast against both Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho and Kouga but also retreated laughing wickedly. Sesshomaru had called them 'cowards' when they retreated.

So here he was, nursing the area where the blade had managed to pierce through and wondering what the hell was going on. He virtually and literally kicked Jaken out of his quarters and told Rin to visit him later once he had rested. His pride had been bruised and this was something the great Daiyokai didn't take too well. His father had been recovering fine until he heard the news. The human government had declared the Yokai and Hanyo population were trying to wipe out the human race and if they didn't act to protect themselves then they would be exterminated. Sesshomaru scoffed at their stupidity, who was the human races' leader again? His father had frantically tried to arrange a meeting but they were no longer accommodating, they wanted war. So, they couldn't walk about freely anymore? Did they honestly think they would be able to defend themselves against the likes of Menomaru? How pathetic!

He then thought about Usagi. He had checked on her frequently without her knowing. He had no doubt he would be able to continue albeit, it would be a little more difficult now. Somehow these past two days she had managed to keep safe although, she had four young women constantly around her now. He knew them to be Meioh Setsuna, Hotaru, Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. Finally, someone was taking this Ningen's safety seriously. She had a habit for getting into scrapes she had no hopes of winning. Still, he felt better if he checked on her, no-one else. He then began to wonder what her thoughts were on the new developments. Without Sesshomaru fully knowing, his mind and cold heart was opening itself up towards Usagi, wanting her safe even though there were times he could literally rip her apart due to her acting without thinking. His inner beast wanted Usagi in his own quarters, locked away with only him having the keys. Seeing her everyday had brought some light into his life. The antics she was capable of getting up to in just two days was amazing. The woman could eat, that he was certain of and she loved 'cute' toys which he still found childish but edearing at the same time. She loved her friends deeply but it was clear that she was lonely. The thought of her moving away with that Haruka didn't sit well with him. He had heard within the stronghold of the Yokai that the servants had liked Usagi. She made them laugh and was always kind and easy to talk to. All this softness was usually more than enough to make Sesshomaru want to throw up but because it was Usagi, he didn't get that feeling, interesting…

Daichi, Sesshomaru snarled at the thought of the man that had wormed his way into Usagi's life. Sesshomaru had found thoughts of the bloodiest murder possible running through his mind when he thought about Daichi. From what Sesshomaru had observed, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru didn't trust him at all; he had heard Haruka threatening to skin the man alive if he hurt her Odango. Odango….that name suited Usagi for some reason.

Damn it she was in his head again! Why was he always thinking about her big blue eyes and her light laughter? Her smile was permanently etched in his mind; it had become something he always associated her with. He needed to get her out of his head, she was driving him crazy!

Naraku…..no, he wasn't involved in this. He had been the first person anyone had gone looking for and he seemed normal within this timeframe. He wanted nothing to do with any dark powers, crystals, stones or anything! He just wanted to be left alone. He had thought his soul had been destroyed forever, so he didn't understand why he was here and alive. He didn't understand himself and just wanted time to discover if he had a new destiny out there. His relationship with Kikyo was still very much complicated so the two had been left to their own devices. Naraku still hadn't shown himself although he did report in to say where he was. He was not far from the Juuban area and he had decided to keep the name Naraku, it was the only thing familiar to him even though the very name held negative conotations. They were all still wondering how they had all managed to be born again into this new world.

* * *

Ikuko knew the answer and she had found herself telling Setsuna and Hotaru the truth about their dreams and visions. She had known they would come. Too much was happening for their dormant powers not to recognise. She knew Setsuna would be the first. Setsuna and Hotaru held powers beyond any of the Senshi's understanding. Ikuko had welcomed them in her home, her heart hammering against her chest and her mind pleading with Queen Serenity to take over. This was all getting too much.

"We know Mrs Tsukino" Setsuna said quietly as Ikuko poured some tea. Ikuko felt herself shaking as she sat down.

"I am sorry…I don't know what you are talking about" Ikuko said as she sipped her tea. She wore a light blue dress with a yellow apron over.

"Your soul, it's not wholly yours, is it?" Setsuna pushed gently. Ikuko placed her tea on her saucer and looked at her hands.

"I am surprised that my memories didn't come back straight away, it stops up to a point and then the rest is blank" Setsuna said looking up at Ikuko hopefully. Hotaru remained quiet, hoping for answers to the dreams she had been having.

"I guess you all would eventually remember, I just had hoped in a much better more peaceful world" Queen Serenity had taken over Ikuko's mind now. Ikuko was inside her own body listening to the conversation but unable to fully participate apart from speaking with Queen Serenity about her concerns. Setsuna recognised the change in demeanour.

"Your majesty…but how?" Hotaru said in a shocked tone.

"My daughter" Queen Serenity stated simply. Setsuna and Hotaru looked at eachother and then back at the body of Ikuko.

"Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked already knowing the answer. Queen Serenity nodded.

"Yes, my daughter has been reborn again, all of you have. Tell me, what do you remember?" Queen Serenity asked. Setsuna closed her eyes and focussed. She saw many images flash in her mind of so many battles and then there was a long time of peace. But then that peace had been shattered by a truly evil entity. Fires burned throughout earth and everyone died, nearly everyone that is.

"Sailor Chaos…." Hotaru whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"We had fought so many enemies of Chaos, from Queen Metalia of the Silver Millennium to Sailor Galaxia. We thought we would never see Chaos again after the battle with Galaxia, Eternal Sailor Moon had sent it to the Galaxy Cauldron where it was reduced to almost nothing. Of course we always knew it would be reborn, just not during our timeline" Setsuna said as the memories were flooding back into her mind.

"You hadn't expected to live so long I suppose, beyond the thousand years" Queen Serenity said. Setsuna didn't know what to say to that.

"The Silver Crystal prolongs life as I am sure you now know Setsuna, my daughters desire to always have her friends by her side was granted by the Silver Crystal. My guess is, you had all hoped for my granddaughter to take over the throne with the Sailor Quartet and all of you could retire together in peace. But after she ascended the throne, Sailor Chaos came and destroyed everything you all held dear. My daughter survived" Queen Serenity said in a sad tone.

"How do you know all this?" Setsuna asked.

"I am connected to my daughter a lot deeper than any of you could ever understand. My powers are beyond your knowledge and yet, my daughter seems to have surpassed me" Queen Serenity said.

"We died protecting the innoecent. I remember my powers leaving my body. I wanted to protect my Queen with everything I had. We all did. Then a bright light spread throughout the world and suddenly, we saw this woman standing there. She looked like our Queen, but she was different somehow, more ancient. I died shortly after praying that our Queen could save our world and bring about peace again" Setsuna said finally arriving to the conclusion that she was Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gate and protector of Princess Serenity. Then that meant…

"Usagi is Princess Serenity….Or Neo-Queen Serenity now….." Setsuna breathed out. Queen Serenity smiled a little.

"So, how did you get here, you died so long ago….." Hotaru asked realising she was Sailor Saturn.

Queen Serenity sighed as she sipped her tea, she did like green tea; she wondered how she had lived without the stuff for so long.

"I guess I would need to explain what happened after you all died. My daughter transformed into the being known as Sailor Cosmos, she had previously revealed her identity in the past during the battle with Galaxia but she never told you to what extent she was connected to my daughter. She never explained the horrors she had ran away from. It became so bad that she had lost sight as to what she was fighting for. Seeing herself as Eternal Sailor Moon had given her the courage to go back and face that evil, no matter the consequences. The fight had been intense, so much death but eventually she won. She sealed Sailor Chaos away and sealed the enitity of Chaos, defeating her old enemy.

That battle had cost her, it had cost her soul. She had become a shell of herself when she witnessed all her loved ones death. She wished for everyone to be reborn; to have another chance. She wished for the entire Earth to be given another chance. For all the wrongs to be righted, for everyone to be able to live out their dreams, her wish extended to myself, her friends, to everyone from every timeline. The Silver Crystal had sensed her soul was tiring and without an heir to the Moon alive, the Silver Crystal buried itself inside her soul and allowed her to be reborn.

But her wish affected the timelines crossing over many universes together. This timeline crossed with another one that had, not Youma but Yokai's. These demons are different to the Youma, they are smarter and have some dignity, pride and some of them have honour although, they are and always will be dangerous. This was never meant to happen. I woke up inside Ikuko's body once Serenity had been reborn. I remembered looking into her face and thinking, what has happened? As the years went by, my memories came back and I made the decision to never tell any of you. She had wanted you all to live peacefully and I would honour that wish. But as you can see, I am unable to continue to honour it…" Queen Serenity said taking a short breath.

"So now we have our memories back, does that mean we must return to our duties?" Hotaru asked. Queen Serenity closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"That is for you to decide, Serenity wanted you all to be happy" Queen Serenity said.

"Your majesty, my happiness comes from protecting Serenity. I have spent years thinking something was missing. I had always had this wish to make sure no harm ever came to Usagi and I was angry with myself for being human, but now I know the truth, now I can return to what I know is right, my duty" Setsuna said strongly.

"I only want the Hime's safety. That is my role, to protect her light and to make sure it always shines against the darkness" Hotaru said. Queen Serenity nodded not being able to stop the smile that crept on her face.

"Will the others remember?" Hotaru asked.

"Eventually, yes they will but their duties will be different now. They're all married with children…it will be harder for them. But they will have their elemental powers as Senshi. You and the rest of the Outers may have to take the mantle that the Inner Senshi once held, I don't know how the details of that will be worked out" Queen Serenity said.

"Leave that to me…I must return to the Time Gate somehow, I still can't" Setsuna said.

"That's because Usagi hasn't transformed or regained her memories yet. The moment she does, all your transformation pens will appear and you will finally be able to be Sailor Senshi again. I hope soon because for your memories to start reappearing, that means Chaos has returned and I don't think Chaos is among the Yokai that are fighting their own kind at the moment" Queen Serenity said ominously. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded and began to walk out, their next destination was to find their Hime and they already knew where she would be.

* * *

"So, my name is Uranus, Sailor Uranus….I am the Guardian of the Winds and I am an Outer Sailor Senshi, protector of Princess Serenity" Haruka breathed out frightened of her new found memories. Haruka looked at Usagi and then Michiru who she now understood to be Sailor Neptune, Guardian of the deep blue seas. Usagi stared off into space, fearful of what she was seeing. She couldn't breathe now, she just couldn't. The memories were coming back too fast, too quickly. She remembered a profound sense of loss and loneliness.

"I don't want to remember….. " Usagi said as she stood up. She felt herself shaking, she didn't want to remember, she was just a normal girl; she wasn't some dead Princess that had sacrificed everything, for what? For this life? Her true love….Prince Endymion…..Chiba Mamoru…..he was married to someone else…..he was a father!

"Please, make them stop!" Usagi screamed out as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. That's all Setsuna needed to awaken her powers. The moment that spurt of power came out Setsuna and Hotaru were the only ones who could feel it. Appearing in Michiru's and Haruka's apartment, Setsuna teleported them all to the only place she knew they would be safe to recover their memories, she went back to the Moon Kingdom hoping for answers for the five of them.

Sesshomaru had felt her distress, why he didn't know but he could….hear her? How was that even possible? He couldn't leave to go and check on her; right now he was stuck in a meeting with all the great Lords of the past deliberating on what they should do now. Many called for war and that cry was getting louder. What were they going to do, kill humans willingly? How was that going to solve anything? They had real enemies to deal with, they had their own kind to deal with and that was exactly what Inu no Taisho was shouting about. Inuyasha had for once kept quiet; this was way too serious to say the wrong things.

But he had such an urge to go and check on Usagi. He felt some sort of distress emitting from her side of the district. Damn it she must have cast a spell on him, yes that was it, that was the reason, she had some sort of magic, some sort of wicked magic that seduced people, the evil seductress trying to lure the Great Lord Sesshomaru, well, she will lose damn it! He had a will as strong as Iron and his mind was unbreakable. But her smiling face would then appear and that blasted giggle!

"Looks like we're going to war then" Inuyasha said walking away from his half-brother and towards where his mother was.

"I never thought I would be summoned here, I thought I would never get involved in war again" Naraku said as he leaned against the wall, far away from the arguments and still miffed he had been forced to attend.

"Seems this time, we'll be working together…You may have a chance at the redemption you seek" Sesshomaru said darkly to Naraku, laced with hidden meaning that only the two of them knew and understood.

Daichi had felt it, the subtle change in power as the Moon Princess was awakening, now things would getting interesting. He had slowly been transmitting dark energy into her body, waiting for the moment he would use it to numb her and bend her to his will. She would be his and his alone. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine how close he would be to her. She never once gave him that condescending, pitiying look she had given him when he had known her as Neo-Queen Serenity. Now he saw her the way everyone else did, although he had a darker viewpoint on it all. She was a bright spark of course but all that power, welling within her waiting to pour out to the world and stop his deviously crafted madness. He knew it wouldn't be long now, she would fully awaken and that is when the heartbreak would kick in, that's when her heart would tear itself apart and then he would be there, ready. It all made him giddy thinking about it. His other two comrades had done such a good job in creating a war. They should easily now be able to rip society apart and destroy the leaders of the Yokai.

"Ah Neo-Queen Serenity, you will be mine" Daichi said with the figure of Wiseman appearing behind him.

* * *

Usagi could hear someone calling her name. It was faint, distant but she recognised the voice.

"Ugh…where am I?" Usagi asked as she tried to open her eyes. A worried looking Haruka looked down at Usagi, relief written all over her face when Usagi finally made a move to try and get up.

"You really scared me there Odango, don't do it again" Haruka said frustrated as she helped Usagi up. Usagi smiled and then shock started to set in. Was that what the earth looked like? Where the hell were they? It was then that Usagi started to take in her surroundings. A Moon palace stood there, beautiful with its large domes, broad Greek style columns and marbled floors. They were standing not too far away from the steps that led towards the large white doors and as Usagi was led up the white cobbled pathway she noticed how bright it was. The whole palace seemed to be glowing and a sense of true peace washed over Usagi. It wasn't just her going through the motions either. Setsuna who had now transformed into Sailor Pluto and Hataru who was now Sailor Saturn both closed their eyes and took in the very pure scent of the place.

"It feels like home" Usagi said quietly.

"That's because it is Hime" Pluto said swinging her Garnet rod here and there getting used to its wait again. Saturn looked at her glaive as memories started to pour in. She knew what this weapon was capable of; she knew what it made her.

"I remember now, I am Princess Serenity or rather, Neo-Queen Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity who had been Queen of the Moon and ruler of the Silver Alliance" Usagi said as the crescent mark on her forehead glowed. That's when the real magic happened. Suddenly, Haruka had transformed into Sailor Uranus and Michiru into Sailor Neptune. Once their transformations had been complete, they stared at Usagi who was no longer just their Odango; she was now in the flowing white gown worn by the Hime of the Moon. Her blue eyes took on a sadness they had never seen before. As all their memories came flooding back, it suddenly made sense to them why Serenity was so upset. The Inner Senshi didn't remember yet and neither did Prince Endymion.

"Oh Serenity, I am so sorry" Neptune whispered as she pulled Serenity into her arms.

"You cry kitten, let it all out" Uranus said as Serenity did indeed start to cry. She had lost her Prince, he was no longer hers anymore but someone else's. Their love that had lasted for thousands of years appeared to be at an end.

"Oh Uranus, what do we do now? I don't know what to do without him" Serenity cried out.

"We have a world to save Serenity and that should be our focus, think about the rest later" Pluto said really feeling her Hime's pain.

"But I can't do anything without him" Serenity said burying her head further in Neptune's chest.

"That's not true and you know that Hime. You have survived many battles without any of us. We're all still here for you and always will be. The Earth needs you, the Earth needs its Queen back" Uranus said.

"But I don't want to be Queen, I don't think I can do anything now" Serenity murmured.

"Serenity, throughout our service to you we have witnessed your great courage. When everything and everyone fails you, you are always the last of us to stand. If anyone can do this, it's you. The world is in peril, disorder and chaos has taken over. I know you can feel it Hime, you can feel an old evil hidden amongst them all. We must stop the enemy and bring back peace for that is what you have always wanted, a peaceful world where everyone can live out their dreams and be free" Pluto said kneeling in front of her tearful friend.

"Whatever happens' Serenity, we'll be here for you. Let us serve you again for that is our duty and purpose. We want nothing more than to serve you all over again in this life and whatever other life is thrown at us" Neptune said softly into Serenity's now pale gold hair. Serenity took their words to heart and gradually, she stopped crying. Pulling away from Neptune, she looked towards the planet earth.

Remembrance

She remembered staring at that blue orb, always wanting to sneak away from her royal duties and play in the grass and waters. She wanted to smell the flowers and see the animals. But more importantly, she had wanted to see the people and a certain Prince Endymion in particular. This was his home and hers now, no matter what, she had a duty to the planet for everything it had given her.

"Your right, this is our home where we have families and friends. We have a responsibility to them. If this is the destiny that I must follow then this is the path I shall walk on, no matter where it leads me" Serenity said smiling towards the planet Earth. She then closed her right hand into a fist and a pink light emitted from it. Opening her hand out, she saw her brooch again, it was time for the return of Sailor Moon. She could feel it, that warm glow inside her chest. It was all their love she felt, all those precious memories coming back. Then she saw an image of Sesshomaru, now she knew he wouldn't be happy with her now. She was about to return into the heat of war putting herself in the very danger he had wanted to protect her from. She inwardly apologised to the great Daiyokai, she had her duties and no matter what, she would fulfil them.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, back with another update :-)**

 **Guest - Thank you for the review, I really appreciated your review, the return of Sailor Moon is the next Act :-)**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Thank you for your review and support of the story :-)**

 **Moonprincess1416 - Thank you for your review, hopefully the next Act will provide more Sesshomaru/Usagi time :-)**

 **Thank you guys for supporting the story so far, I find it really encouraging. Apologies about the notes from the last chapter - the Mamoru and Usagi scene is actually in the next Act...**

 **I am still editing the story as I go along so I will try my best to get the next chapter posted. I will also try and update my other stories too**

 **Have a good week guys :-)**


	6. Act Six - Return of Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Six – Return of the Sailor Moon**

Usagi had not expected to see an unhappy Sesshomaru standing inside her apartment. How the hell did he get in?!

"Erm, you know entering someone's home without their permission is breaking the law, right?" Usagi said. Sesshomaru ignored her statement.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned around. Usagi could see the tinges of red in his eyes, he wasn't very happy at all.

"I went away with my friends; we had some stuff to discuss" Usagi said deciding not to lie too much, it was mostly true. Sesshomaru stared at Usagi for a few moments.

"Hn" he walked a bit closer to Usagi as he turned again to look at her, keeping his arms by his sides.

"In here smells of that foul Daichi human" Sesshomaru said in a blatant disgusted manner. Of course Usagi was left in no doubt his feelings towards Daichi.

"He's not that bad, he's been kind to me" Usagi said as she placed her handbag on her couch. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; he decided not to tell her that he didn't trust Daichi at all.

"There have been many attacks recently, the humans have declared war on us" Sesshomaru said quietly not sure where he was going with this. Usagi's eyes opened wide.

"But I don't understand, it's not your people that are doing this…." Usagi said.

"In a manner, it is. Two of them were former Yokai's from my past. There is another enemy that has yet to reveal themselves however" Sesshomaru said as he watched Usagi sit down. So much information to take in, she was still accepting the fact that after receiving her memories, she was starting to understand the merging of the timelines.

"So there are two Yokai's that are attacking, you think there's a third?" Usagi asked trying not to get herself in a muddle.

"Yes, Menomaru and Ryukotsusei would never work with each other, that leaves a third person tying them together" Sesshomaru surmised as if it was the easiest thing in the world to guess. Usagi stared at Sesshomaru blankly for a moment.

"Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked unsure as to why she was still looking at him blankly. If only he knew what was going on inside her mind.

"Yes, I think I get it. It's just that I am wondering why cause division, what is there to gain" Usagi asked putting on her Sailor Senshi head, Sesshomaru nodded; he had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, Menomaru and Ryukotsusei are clearly out for revenge against my family so their motives are clear but the third person, that is the true mystery" Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the window and looked out. They were silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts and comfortable with the quiet.

She smelt divine to him. Everything about her pulled him towards her. He was still trying to fight it. He was a Daiyokai, his partner was not meant to be human and he still held onto that but he couldn't deny it anymore, he was attracted to her.

"What are you and your family going to do now?" Usagi asked getting up and standing next to Sesshomaru. He subconsciously leaned a little closer to her feeling comfortable with the warmth that radiated off her.

"The Lords have declared war on your kind, there is nothing to be done now" Sesshomaru said. Usagi nodded.

"I guess it's going to take a miracle to stop all this" Usagi thought aloud.

"Something to unite both Yokai and Humans, it could only be a miracle" Sesshomaru answered. Without really thinking and because of how tired she felt, she leaned in towards Sesshomaru and her head found itself resting against his arm. Sesshomaru's mind was telling him to make the forward Ningen move but his inner beast was content. He was stuck on what to actually do. Allowing his inner beast to take a little control, he wrapped the arm that Usagi had her head leaned against around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her head was now resting against his chest. That was it for him, he knew the Great Lord Sesshomaru was being undone by a human but because it was Usagi, for some reason he wasn't too upset about it, if anything, he was content to just simply stay like that.

Usagi had felt his absence when he did leave. Looking around her apartment, she felt it again, the sudden loneliness crept on her and she wondered whether she could ring any of her friends, she had thought about calling her friend, Osaka Naru, although actually her name was now Gurio Naru now. No, Usagi couldn't call her now, it was 11:00pm at night, most of her friends would be asleep now.

"I wish he could've stayed…." Usagi whispered more to herself as she sat on her couch staring off into space. Sesshomaru was cold, there was no doubt about it but as she spent more personal time with him she started to notice little things. The little variations of smirks he would use, the way his eyes went from being dull to sparkling even though his face always remained neutral. She didn't know what time it was when she fell asleep but she woke up to the sound of her mobile going off to Mamoiro Clover. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Haruka.

"Morning Haruka-chan" Usagi said brightly. Her tongue felt dry and then she looked at her clothes, yes, she had to have a shower.

"Odango….come over to your mothers, we need to hold a meeting, I just received a call from Rei, they're all starting to remember" Haruka said quickly. Usagi gulped nodding her head.

"Ok, I'm on my way" Usagi said clicking off the call. Things were never simple were they?

They sat around the table, all staring at each other. Ikuko had just told Usagi the truth about her situation harbouring the soul of the Moon Queen. Quite frankly, Usagi didn't know what to say.

"So, I have two mothers' in one" Usagi said brightly trying to make the situation lighter. Ikuko giggled at her daughter, happy that Usagi hadn't freaked out completely. Too much was happening for them to go crazy over every single thing.

"So, the others know now?" Usagi asked. Haruka shook her head.

"Not all of them, most of them have fuzzy memories but Rei fully remembers and so does Minako, it won't be long now and I have a suspicion Mamoru remembers, no-one has seen or heard from his since his last frantic call to Katashi" Haruka said realising just then that none of them had told Usagi what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked looking at the Outer Senshi.

"He called Katashi the other day and said he had been such a fool and then he hung up" Michiru said.

"I think he was talking about his marriage. He is waking up to his memories as Prince Endymion and Mamoru Chiba of the past. There's nothing he can do now" Setsuna said quietly.

"The future is starting to set, his is set already as well as that of the Inner Senshi, they have chosen their path" Setsuna added.

"But we know the future is not set in stone" Michiru added.

"I don't want them to get involved. I want them to continue with their normal lives, they deserve it, you all do" Usagi said as she felt tears coming out. Ikuko placed a hand on her daughters' hands.

"Don't force them to live normal lives; they'll resent you for it. Let them decide" Ikuko said in the voice of Queen Serenity. Usagi nodded but part of her had already made up her mind. The Inner Senshi had sacrificed so much for her in their previous lives; she wanted this one to be a happier one for them. And they had the chance to be with the men they had always loved, the Shitennou. Discussions soon turned to the impending war that was about to errupt, Usagi hadn't told them what Sesshomaru had told her, she wasn't sure how any of them would react to him. They knew they would have to get involved soon; the human race's very lives were at stake. Usagi faced the prospect that she might actually have to fight the very Daiyokai she had grown fond of. She might even have to go against her good friend Kagome but if it meant the preservation of mankind then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, she had made many big sacrifices before, she knew what this meant.

Her day grew harder when she arrived home only to have someone buzz for her. Buzzing the person up, she hadn't expected to see Mamoru standing there looking as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk" Mamoru said. Usagi made way for him to come in. He looked around her small apartment, he realised he hadn't been there in so long.

"How's Emiko?" Usagi asked missing the wince Mamoru made upon hearing his wife's name.

"She's fine, a little concerned but fine. I think you know why I am here….Usako" Usagi flinched as she sat down next to Mamoru, so he did remember. She remembered that name; he had called her that when they had started developing feelings for each other. She knew everything was alright in life whenever he had called her by that name. It held so much meaning for her that she didn't stop the tears that had started to fall.

"I…I don't know what to say Usako…I am sorry" Mamoru said wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down the woman he had always loved cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of us remembered anything. I am happy for you, you finally have a normal life living out your dreams, you have a beautiful child, a growing family and you're a doctor" Usagi said trying to brighten the mood.

"Usagi, my dream has always been to be with you, you are my dream" Mamoru said. He so wanted to hold her hand and draw her close to him but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. This was breaking his heart. Usagi's heart had already been broken with the loss of their partnership. Even though she still mourned the loss, she knew deep down she had to move on, no matter how hard it would be.

"Well, at least you don't have to put up with my klutz attacks or my over-eating" Usagi giggled trying to lighten the mood. Mamoru smiled.

"You and Chibiusa ate for the whole of Crystal Tokyo" Mamoru said. They both went silent, thinking about the young girl that would never be born. It made Usagi want to cry again but she held back. Crying wouldn't bring Chibiusa into the world. Maybe in their next life they could have her but in this one; all they could do is live it.

"At least we're still friends" Usagi added light-heartedly.

"We could've been more if I had followed my instincts" Mamoru admitted making Usagi look at him.

"I used to think that I only ever saw you as a friend, you know like family but something was always telling me that there was more. I don't know why I ignored them, now I feel like such a fool. I've lost you in this life and its killing me inside" Mamoru said placing his face in the palm of his hands. Usagi stroked the back of his head.

"I know the spirit of Prince Endymion was raging against me, telling me, warning me to wake up but I ignored it, the dreams, everything…I just ignored it all….how could I do that to you, to us? We could've been together again. This world is different, we could've found more peace….I love you Usako, I always have and I always will no matter what…my life has always been devoted to you, you have always been my world, you will always be my true love" Mamoru said in an anguished voice. Usagi treasured his words in her heart locking them away in her memory. She had to be strong, she just had to be. There was too much going on and so much water under the bridge now, there was nothing that could be done.

"It's ok Mamo-chan, let's see what this life has in store for us. We must carry on living it the best way we can. Be with your family, we'll always be friends at least" Usagi said smiling up at Mamoru. He smiled back but his heart was broken. He didn't know how to feel anymore.

"You should go home to Emiko, I am sure she is worried about you" Usagi said getting up. Reality had settled back in. The reality was that Mamoru was married and had a lovely little girl waiting for him. He had moved on in this life, he had made his choices. It was inescapable. Mamoru nodded after checking his phone to see a text from his wife. When Usagi opened the door, Daichi was standing there looking as though he were about to knock, he almost smirked evilly when he saw the former King of the Earth. He knew Mamoru had felt something off with him.

"I'm sorry Usagi, a couple just let me in and I thought I would come and see how you were" Daichi said innocently.

"Really?" Mamoru said quirking an eyebrow. Mamoru in the past had not always taken well to men being around his Usako, this feeling didn't change as he looked down on Daichi.

"Oh, it's nice to see you Daichi-san" Usagi said oblivious to the tension.

"Did you want to go for a walk, its still light outside" Daichi asked. Usagi thought about it for a little and then nodded.

"Let me just grab my coat" Usagi said leaving Mamoru and Daichi staring off at each other.

Daichi was inwardly laughing at the situation, how stupid were these people, honestly…

"I don't trust you, I don't know why but my instincts never lie" Mamoru said evenly.

"Hmmm, I wonder how far your instincts will get you in this life?" Daichi mused; he just couldn't resist teasing the man.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mamoru demanded. Daichi casually shrugged his shoulders.

"It's clear to me you love her, you've always been friends with her and yet here you are, married and she is alone, oh but for how long I wonder" Daichi said smirking at a now angry Mamoru. How the hell did he know about his friendship with Usagi?!

"You don't have any good intentions towards her" Mamoru seethed.

"Wouldn't you like to know what my intentions are….none of them are pure of course" Daichi further dug. Mamoru's face went bright red, if it wasn't for the fact he could hear Usagi fumbling about for her keys, he swore he would've punched Daichi.

"Oh, you want to hit me? No offence but you don't strike me as the strong kind…." Daichi snickered.

"She'll see through you" Mamoru said "Or I'll reveal the truth to her" he added. Again, Daichi looked bored.

"Let me know how you get on with that" Daichi said as Usagi came out. The three of them went out, Usagi not noticing how tense everything had really become. As Mamoru made a move towards his car he looked back at Usagi.

"Be careful Odango" Mamoru warned. Usagi raised an eyebrow but Daichi really had to restrain himself from laughing. All the time Usagi had been with him, Daichi had been pouring in dark energy into her body, awaiting the moment she transformed so he could take her.

* * *

Menomaru and Sesshomaru were engaged in an intense battle of swords and although it had been pretty even for a time, Sesshomaru was gradually gaining the upper hand. Their fighting had occurred when an incident had been reported to Inu no Taisho. Yokai and civilians had been engaging in a slagging match and now the return of the former Priests and Monks had only aggrevated the situation. Inu no Taisho, Kouga and Inuyasha had only arrived just in time before a real fight broke out. Kohaku had a bad feeling about the place and his fears were confirmed when Sesshomaru arrived shortly after he did. Suddenly, a Yokai went crazy and attacked a man slicing at his chest. This act provoked an all-out attack on both sides.

"How bothersome" Sesshomaru said as he kicked a human man to the ground.

"This could get real ugly" Kagome said suprising Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And why is Shippo here?!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo squirmed behind Kagome.

"Supervising Rin" Kagome answered back. A sheepish Rin hid behind Kagome knowing that Sesshomaru was not happy at all. Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something, a loud crack was heard in the sky. Before any of them had time to react, Menomaru went after Inuyasha and Kagome, splitting the two apart. He held a sword and as he advanced upon a shocked Kagome, Sesshomaru reacted using his green whip, just missing Menomaru's hand.

"Bastard stay out of this!" Menomaru said. He looked incensed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I've been dying for a real challenge, I do hope you can provide a good fight" Sesshomaru said. Menomaru smirked as he held his sword forward.

"Then Sesshomaru, let us engage in battle!" he said as he charged at Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho had to deal with not only his own kind but also that of an increasingly angry civilian population.

"Damn it they'll send in their army soon" Inu no Taisho said.

"We're meant to be at war with them, we should expect this" Kouga said punching a man to the ground. The fighting was starting to get intense and soon Inu no Taisho would have to make a choice. The humans were getting more and more aggressive towards him whilst the Yokai questioned why he was supporting them.

"I am sorry Kagome, I have no choice, I must side with my kind" Inu no Taisho said. Kagome shook her head in horror but what could they do, things were getting ugly.

Fires started spreading everywhere as the fighting spread throughout the city. Humans and Yokai were fighting each other ignoring the damage that was being done. Usagi had found herself running outside and running towards the battle. She had a desperate need to check on Sesshomaru, he was the great Daiyokai, surely he was ok and not involved in such a battle.

"Princess, what the hell are you doing?" Haruka yelled as she chased after Usagi. Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru also followed.

"We'll need to transform, the way the fighting is going the whole district will be burned down" Setsuna said. Suddenly a huge amount of moths appeared heading towards Menomaru and then encircling Sesshomaru.

"Stop with these tricks" Sesshomaru said as he slashed through them.

"Come now, I was never going to make this easy" Menomaru said laughing wickedly. Sesshomaru felt his hand started to turn that green colour filled with poison but he was soon distracted when he heard her…the only woman he would stop for.

"Usagi…." Sesshomaru said as he spotted Usagi looking up at him worried. Menomaru looked down at Usagi and smirked.

"Hmmm, so a human has caught your heart….how pitiful" Menomaru said slashing his sword in a downward motion realising energy, of course Sesshomaru was able to dodge the attack but he hated being caught off guard.

"Woman, what are you doing here?!" Sesshomaru yelled. Why was she doing this? Why was she always putting herself in danger? Usagi barely had time to register his words when a Youma appeared and smacked Usagi into a wall. The Youma resembled a huge wolf standing on two legs. Sesshomaru watched in horror as Usagi slamed against the wall. As Sesshomaru rushed towards her Naraku slashed the Youma in half. He then looked at Sesshomaru who was now holding a very bloodied Usagi. Three more wolf like Youma appeared around Naraku. He eyed them warily. He didn't posses the powers he once had but he would still be more than a match for them.

"Who is summouning these mindless things" Naraku said disdainfully.

"DEAD SCREAM!" A Huge energy blast destroyed the three Youma in one go suprising Menomaru. It was dark energy, energy he had never seen before.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Golden energy balls hit Menomaru square on making him angry, they actually had hurt. It was then he saw them. As the dust settled he saw Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto all formed into a square ready for battle.

"Protect the Princess!" Uranus shouted at Naraku and Sesshomaru. Both of them looked at Uranus as if she were crazy.

"Why should I take orders from a woman dressed like you are!?" Naraku asked levelling his sword at the women. He didn't like the look Saturn was giving him.

"Wow" Kagome said as she looked at the four women. Sesshomaru held Usagi a lot closer his own eyes bleeding red. He wanted to kill Menomaru and any other Youma that appeared. His dark energy was swirling around him. Menomaru used his Moths to surround the Senshi blinding them from his disappearing act only for him to reappear in the middle of the formation and realease an energy blast that split them apart.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled sending a bluish-green sphere towards Menomaru. He got hit the first time but then dodged the second attack and hit Neptune across her back. Neptune fell to the ground but she wouldn't stay down for long.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled, again, Menomaru being the skilled fighter he was dodged the attack; however, he only just about dodged it.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune called out protecting Uranus from an attack by Menomaru. Uranus then sped up towards Menamaru who had been levitating in the air. She kicked him in the stomach and then landed a heavy blow to his head. Neptune then proceeded to use her deep submerge attack again sending Menomaru straignt to the ground. Uranus and Neptune were a formiddle force together.

All fighting around them ceased as civilians and Yokai alike, watched this intense fight, staring at the Senshi and wondering what they were. Daichi waited patiently, he knew the moment would come, time was needed. Menomaru managed to take down both Uranus and Neptune leaving them lying on the floor after he released a massive outburst of energy in frustration. But they would never stay down; it was not in their nature. The need to protect their hime was strong.

"Using just powerful attacks won't work, use tactics" Naraku said finding himself standing next to Pluto and Saturn. Menomaru sent another energy blast with his sword.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn called out blocking his attack.

"CHRONOS TYPHONE!" Pluto yelled holding her garnet orb and sending a cyclone of wind hitting Menomaru. Still he stood albeit; he had taken a nasty hit from Pluto. Suddenly, a huge energy blast was launced at the three of them. Again, Saturn used her Silent Wall attack but this time the sheer force of the attack knocked them to the ground.

"Ryukotsusei" Naraku strained to say. They had been lucky, if it wasn't for Saturn they would've been in a lot worse condition.

Sesshomaru held Usagi close growling deeply at her when she tried to move away.

"I have to help my friends" Usagi pleaded.

"What can you do to help them?! Look at you" Sesshomaru said in an angry tone. Suddenly, Usagi went very calm. Looking at the Outer Senshi, she felt true fear from them as they looked up towards the Dragon Yokai. She then saw the Inner Senshi, their husbands the Shitennou and Mamoru on the ground; unable to transform. The shock on their faces was clear. Rei, Minako and Makoto so desperately wanted to get involved in battle but what could they do? Mamoru kept looking as if he was going to get involved but he had been held back by Fumio. No, she couldn't let anything happen to them, no way!

"There is more to me than you know Sesshomaru-san" Usagi said firmly forcing Sesshomaru to look at her with his bleeding red eyes. He looked evil but she knew he was only angry, he wanted to protect her. Rin was a safe way away as Jaken had pulled her aside with Kohaku and Inuyasha had been killing every single Youma that came his way.

"I know there is more to you, I have always known but I will not allow any harm to come to you, do you not understand?!" Sesshomaru said in a calmer tone.

"Trust me, I know what I must do, I have done this before" her words had temporarily caught Sesshomau off guard as his eyes went back to a golden colour. That was all Usagi needed to get away from his grasp and stand in front of Ryukotsusei.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore people, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Usagi yelled as a bright pinkish light surrounded the whole area. The light was blinding.

She could feel it, the old power seeping in. She could feel all her powers coming back to her, overwhelming her. She knew she had passed the stage of being Sailor Moon and she was going to the stage just before she became Neo-Queen Serenity. If this was her destiny then she would follow it, no matter what. There it was, she could feel it, the Silver Crystal, it was reacting to her hearts desire to save all her friends, to protect Sesshomaru.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Usagi cried as the Holy Moon Chalice appeared. At the Tsukino residence, Ikuko and Queen Serenity could feel the power surge, the Princess of the Moon reawakening, the old powers returning. Her daughter had just transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. It was then the Inner Senshi could feel the return of their former powers.

They all stared at her as angel wings appeared on her back. Sesshomaru was rarely left speechless but for once in his long life, he couldn't say a thing. The Inner Senshi rejoiced at seeing their hime but this joy was replaced by dread when they realised she was going into battle.

"No Usa-chan….." Minako said as tears fell down her cheeks. This wasn't right; Minako felt she was meant to be there, standing in front of her, protecting her! Rei balled her hands into fists, feeling the strain of not being able to help her dear friend and princess. The red aura of Mars was surging within her but still, she didn't have enough to transform, not yet.

Menomaru looked at Usagi curiously before going in for an attack. She was nothing but a powered-up human, what the hell could she do to him?  
She looked at him and suddenly he stopped, no-one had ever looked at him like that. He hated that look; it was the look of pity, sadness. Why did she feel sorry for him? Her big blue eyes locked him in place, he couldn't move. How the hell did this happen? He had never faced someone like her before.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Eternal Sailor Moon said using an old attack. Menomaru had never felt anything like it, is this what being cleansed felt like. It had always looked painful but he felt calm for some reason. It was as if all the anger within him had been taken away, thrown away. He didn't realise the evil side of him came out from his back in a black and purple shodow screaming in pain. Once the light receeded around him, he slumped to the ground and passed out.

"What the hell…." Inuyasha said staring at Menomaru who was now lying on the ground. Sesshomaru again was left speechless for the second time in his life.

"She healed him…." Kagome said with Shippo standing next to her, he had just finished his schooling away and had only now returned to his family, to this madness. Kagome noticed Menomaru still looked the same so he was still a Yokai.

"She took away his darkness, he'll be a different Yokai when he wakes up" Inu no Taisho said still staring at Eternal Sailor Moon as her eyes were now fixated on Ryukotsusei.

"You seek to cleanse me too human? You're not really human are you? Why defend this pathetic race? It will only get yourself killed" Ryukotsusei said. Eternal Sailor Moon placed her hand on her heart still looking at the huge dragon.

"I love this planet with all my heart. It has become my home where I have made true friends. I will not allow any harm to come to it. You are a monster who seeks only destruction" Eternal Sailor Moon said summouning her Moon Heart Rod, soon it become the rod of Neo-Queen Serenity emitting the powerful light of the Silver Crystal.

"I will destroy you and seal you away!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled. Ryukotsusei sent out the most powerful blast he could whilst Eternal Sailor Moon sent a pure energy blast of her own. The two blasts collided with each other creating a great wind that made everyone have to hold onto something. Ryukotsusei was powerful and she was getting tired, she had only recently transformed and she had just healed Menomaru, she didn't know if she was strong enough for this.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! The four Senshi cried out giving their energy to their Princess to support her. So much energy to use, she had to get this right, she just had to.

"Hold on, you're almost there" She felt his head resting next to her cheek as he supported her shoulders. Sesshomaru held Eternal Sailor Moon upright. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he felt a need to help her anyway he could.

"Concentrate, give it all you have, I will carry you" Sesshomaru said releasing his own energy. This feeling, it felt so nostalgic, it was then she remembered that in the past, she had always felt Mamoru had given her the strength she needed. How strange that it was now Sesshomaru helping her, making her confident enough to use the abundance of power she had. The Silver Crystal took all the energy it had been given and with a final push from Eternal Sailor Moon, the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal overwhelmed Ryukotsusei destroying him and sealing him away for good.

"Well done" Sesshomaru said as Eternal Sailor Moon de-transformed and fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He held her close and snarled at anyone who tried to get too close, it was only Rin he allowed near her.

"I can't believe it, Usagi-chan…is she ok?" Rin asked gently rubbing Usagi's forehead.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest" Pluto said approaching her unconscious Princess. Now Pluto had another daunting task, persuading an extremely dangerous Daiyokai to let her Princess leave with the Outer Senshi. Daichi smirked, everything was going to plan.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **I am really sorry about how long it took me to update this story. I wasn't happy with this chapter so I kept trying to edit it, I'm still not happy with it but thought I needed to post it up so I can edit the next chapter.**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: I hope this chapter was ok, thank you for the update, there will be more of the fall out in the next two chapters.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you for the review for chapter four :-) I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Yuri Amuyu: Thank you for the review :-) Hopefully Usagi showed what she is capable of in this chapter - she does a lot more towards the end when she has to save the world. Also I tried to make sure the Outer Senshi showed how strong they are when fighting Menomaru - I wasn't sure how they would fair against Ryukotsusei**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much for your lovely review, really appreciate it**

 **Guest 3: I am glad you like it so far :-)**

 **I am now editing the next Act which I hope will be up a lot sooner. There is only ten Acts in this story and Act ten is more of an epilogue. I will be working on another crossover but just thinking about some ideas. I am also working on updating my other stories.**

 **Will see you guys soon and thank you to all those reviewing, following, reading and adding this to your favourite lists, it means a lot and really appreciate it, have a good week guys.**


	7. Act Seven – Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Seven – Connection**

The compromise was for Usagi to be taken to the Yokai stronghold with the Outer Senshi. The previous day's events had taken its toll on everyone. Inu no Taisho had spent the whole morning making sure no-one had seen Usagi transform. The area had been filled with smoke and dust so even people who had taken video images struggled to see anything. So, for now, Usagi's identity was kept a secret. Of course, no-one had seen the Outer Senshi transform so they were fine. The problem would come when the governments realised that the Senshi had left with the Yokai, but Setsuna didn't have time to think about that. There were more important matters that needed her attention.

Sesshomaru was truly frightening, that was something the Outer Senshi had realised although Hotaru had remained very stoic about the whole matter.

"I have had to deal with Pharoh 90 and Mistress 9, not much scares me" Hotaru said, casually shrugging her shoulders. Setsuna believed that was why Usagi wasn't worried about the Yokai, considering the enemies she had dealt with in the past, nothing much should daunt Usagi, Sailor Chaos had been one of the worst. But still, Sesshomaru did put them all on edge, especially when his eyes just bled red whenever anyone went too close to Usagi. Inu no Taisho understood but opted not to say anything this time.

"Inuyasha, do you know why Sesshomaru is acting like that around Usagi? He even growled at me when I tried to check on her" Kagome asked supressing the huff that was about to come out, she had an idea why Sesshomaru was acting the way he was but she didn't want to admit it. If it was true then Usagi's life was about to get a whole lot more complicated. Shippo had wanted a chance to meet this Usagi but as Kagome had said, no-one could get near Usagi.

"It's a little difficult to explain as you can never be too sure with that bastard but, his inner beast has seemed to have taken over, we're lucky it hasn't completely taken over otherwise someone would've died by now" Inuyasha said eyeing his half-brother wearily. They were all in a meeting room waiting for Michiru to come back in. Setsuna had found herself sat next to Naraku with Hotaru sat next to her on the other side. Haruka sat near enough by herself with Kouga and Ayame glaring at her. Haruka had been less than friendly with all of them as she declared that they had forced their princess back into 'this place'.

"Well, this is friendly" Naraku found himself saying. Setsuna gave a small smile.

"It's to be expected, Haruka is very protective of Usagi" Setsuna said.

"As are we" Hotaru added darkly making Naraku raise an eyebrow at the young girl.

"You mean the Moon Princess; I take it she's not like Kaguya is she?" Naraku asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"Some may see her like that, but she's different. Some believed her mother to be the Goddess Selene" Setsuna said. Naraku nodded before looking towards the door where Michiru walked in looking at her phone.

"None stop I take it?" Haruka asked finally breaking her glare from Kouga and Ayame. She swore that if Michiru had been another five minutes, then she would've had to break their faces on the table that separated them. Kouga of course was always ready for a fight and Ayame would be more than happy to fight Haruka.

"They're worried. That was Ami just now, they all want to see her" Michiru said looking at Sesshomaru for a reaction, he just simply glared at her with his normal stoic expression. Michiru sat down next to Haruka and the meeting could formally commence. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and looked at her calmly. Haruka nodded, she would remain quiet for now as they discussed matters.

* * *

"What if we were to simply just turn up there, they can't turn us away surely" Minako said placing a hand on her baby bump. They were standing outside the Hikawa Shrine watching Rei grabbing her coat.

"You are going nowhere" Katashi said. Minako huffed and folded her arms.

"He's right Minako-chan, you can't go anywhere, we can't even transform now can we?" Makoto said almost bitterly.

"Fat load of help we are…." Minako added feeling dejected.

"The guys can" Ami said looking at Fumio.

"We're tied to our Prince, but we can't simply go to battle, we have families to consider" Arata said reasonably.

"That's probably why Odango didn't come to us first, she went to the Outers" Rei said bitterly.

"Rei, we can't go anywhere, seriously" Jun'ichi said despairingly. Rei glared at him.

"I AM SAILOR MARS! PROTECTER OF THE MOON PRINCESS AND FRIEND OF THAT ODANGO ATAMA, I WILL GO TO HER AND NO-ONE WILL STOP ME!" Rei shouted at them all as hot tears started to flow down her face. She felt so damn helpless, her friend had been hurt and there had been nothing she could do. Now the Outers had taken their responsibility, their duties and she resented them for it. She wanted to continue her duties; she cared so much for Usagi.

"We all feel it Rei, please calm down. We all want to go and help her, it doesn't matter if she tries to push us away, she will always be our princess, our duty is our life, she can not change that" Makoto said.

"She thinks she is protecting us from dangers" Ami added looking towards the ground.

"Well, she is the one who needs protecting and the moment I get the chance I am going to protect her and there is nothing she can do about it" Minako said adamantly.

"I am glad you all still feel that way" the Senshi and Shitennou spun around and saw Tsukino Ikuko standing there looking at them.

"Mrs Tsukino?" Ami asked.

"No, there is something more…." Rei said stepping forward.

"Ever the perceptive one Mars" Ikuko said smiling at the Inner Senshi and Shitennou.

* * *

Demands for Menomaru came quick and sudden. As far as the human governments were concerned, Menomaru should be their prisoner. While a lot of the Yokai agreed, knowing Menomaru hated humans, Inu no Taisho had decided not to. Menomaru was to face the Yokai's own version of justice. Usagi had cleansed him of his evilness, not his hatred of humans or his Yokai abilities.

"I didn't know she could do that, I thought when she healed someone she healed them completely" Michiru asked as the Outer Senshi walked about the outer gardens of Inu no Taisho's home.

"She doesn't see Yokai as villains like she saw Youma. So she didn't need to cleanse him completely" Setsuna answered.

"I got another call, this time from Rei" Haruka said looking at her phone.

"Ikuko has seen them" Setsuna said, when Haruka looked at her Setsuna just gave a knowing look.

"Right, Senshi of Time" Haruka muttered.

"At least Usagi's up now" Hotaru said happily.

"Yes, I would like to go and see my kitten but Lord of the Icicles won't let us near her" Haruka said.

"He won't let anyone near her" Kagome said appearing behind Haruka and then walking besides Hotaru.

"Not even you?" Hotaru asked as Kagome shook her head in reply.

"I get my info from Rin at the moment. Usagi is still a little weak. Inuyasha said its because his Inner Beast has kicked into over drive and the moment Sesshomaru gets more control of himself, he'll feel embarrassed" Kagome said. Setsuna nodded and then stopped walking.

"This life, this time line….it is all very different and yet we have all found each other still. Whilst most of our destinies have started, some haven't. I think Usagi's is about to start as well as mine but how I cannot see" Setsuna said mysteriously. Michiru and Hotaru nodded understanding her words whilst Haruka and Kagome looked dumbfounded.

"Did you get any of that?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, got none of it" Haruka answered.

* * *

Usagi was finally able to start walking around the place she had found herself staying in not too long ago. At first, she had been shocked by Sesshomaru's actions and then she felt agitated. But after a few days of rest, she felt rejuvenated and now she understood why Sesshomaru had been adamant she stayed where she was. Still, his actions confused her.

"So the Ice Prince has finally let you out of his sights, don't get used to it, I guarantee Jaken is somewhere about following you" Inuyasha said as he saw Usagi approach him. He was standing on the balcony from a hallway overlooking a side garden.

"Your father does have a pretty big place" Usagi said as she stood next to Inuyasha who was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white shirt loose at the sleeves.

"Its not all his, he gave a lot of it to us, you stayed in Sesshomaru's area" Inuyasha said smirking at Usagi wincing.

"He really kept everyone away didn't he?" Usagi muttered. Inuyasha allowed himself a small smile.

"Usagi, you don't know much about Yokai and Honyo's. It seems Sesshomaru doesn't want to acknowledge what is happening" Inuyasha knew he had Usagi's full attention. He had wanted to talk to her privately, away from anyone butting in. He had his own ways of explaining things and he understood his brother to a degree enough to help Usagi.

"We Yokai and Hanyo's live a real long time, I mean hundreds of years maybe more. That means we can take a very long time to find a Mate or someone to spend our life with, a life partner. My father is a different story and I don't think I can explain him too well but most Yokai and Hanyo's will stay with only their partners and that's it. We feel attached to them, its like some deep hidden connection that binds us….I think" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head wondering if he was going in the right direction.

"Like you and Kagome-chan?" Usagi asked brightly. Inuyasha nodded, he knew there was a reason he liked her.

"Right, so I won't look for anyone else because Kagome is the only woman for me. I have acknowledged it and so has she. My half-brother hasn't found anyone, well, at least no-one for him to act upon his feelings the way he has now. There could've been a chance for him a long time ago but he was devoid of the erm….he didn't feel anything at the time I guess or at least….erm….if he did he didn't bother acting on it, he left it…..damn this is harder to explain than I thought" Inuyasha said cursing. Usagi giggled.

"He might have liked someone in the past but he didn't take the chance he had. I get it" Usagi said. Inuyasha nodded again and then sighed. He liked her even more and secretly was thankful Kagome made good friends.

"She is alive now and they still haven't got it together. She wanted to be free so she left and hasn't come back. I know she loved him, Sesshomaru had a lot of women in love with him actually. I don't know if his feelings went that far, at one point in the past he was going to let her die because she was a detachment of Naraku. If Rin hadn't been in trouble I am not sure what he would've done, ignore Naraku, that was his past, he's a lot different now, we all are…we can't work out how we're all alive now but anyway I am coming off what I was meant to be saying" Inuyasha said noticing Usagi kept a blank face. She had been thinking of Mamoru and how far apart they were now.

"What I am trying to say is, I have never seen Sesshomaru act the way he acts around you. He is fighting against it but it's a losing battle. He will be made to see by his inner beast that you are something special to him" Usagi's eyes widened at Inuyasha's words.

"Inner Beast? Me? Someone special?" Usagi looked confused and a little anxious.

"An inner beast is more or less our basic instinct. It can be good but mostly bad. We have to choose to either follow it or ignore it. Sesshomaru's inner beast is telling him you are special which is why he is more protective over you than anyone else apart from Rin. Rin is like a daughter or family to him, you on the other hand, your more like a potential Mate or Life Partner. What I am trying to say is that Sesshomaru died not meeting anyone because he chose not to. There had never been anyone he cared about in that way but in this life, he has met you. His inner beast has waited thousands of years for your soul Usagi and now his inner beast doesn't want to let go, Sesshomaru's own personality is getting in the way and he really does have an icicle up his…" Usagi raised her hand for Inuyasha to stop.

"That's a lot of information to take in. I guess because you have told me this, I should tell you the truth about myself. I haven't even told Kagome this" Usagi took a deep breath readying herself to continue. Inuyasha turned around to face Usagi.

"Although you know me as Tsukino Usagi, I am actually the reincarnated soul of Princess Serenity. This is my third lifetime. My first was during a time called the Silver Millennium; this was thousands of years ago. I was Princess of the Moon Kingdom, my mother was Queen Serenity, some thought her to be the Goddess Selene, we're similar to Kaguya in a way if that makes sense. During that time, the People of the Moon and that of the Silver Alliance which had many other planets involved were not to fraternize with Earth. I often looked at the Earth and its green grass and trees. I loved the colours, I loved everything about the planet so one day I travelled to earth without anyone knowing. I did this a couple of times, treasuring every moment of it. Then one day, I met the Earth Prince, Prince Endymion. It wasn't meant to happen but we fell in love. We had such big dreams but a wicked Queen hated us and used the jealousy of another evil woman. We all died. Hundreds of years later, maybe longer we were all reborn.

My mother died using the Legendary Silver Crystal, the power of all Moon Queens. She wanted us to live a normal life so she gave us a second chance and died on the Moon. We all reawakened and had to constantly fight to stay together. Our last battle with Chaos, an evil entity that I am in constant battle with was too small to do anything so I finally got to marry my Prince. We became King and Queen of Earth and I was Queen of the Moon Kingdom, I stopped being a Sailor Senshi, the form you last saw me in. I had a daughter, a whole life but then Chaos was reborn and this time round, none of us survived, well apart from me. I watched all my loved ones die including my daughter. I had my final transformation, Sailor Cosmos and I sealed Chaos away.

My last wish was for the whole earth to be able to get a second chance, to live out their dreams, to get to meet their friends, family and to be happy. That was the last thing I remembered before I too died. Now I have been reborn along with everyone else from my time. My Prince…..because none of us remembered our past lives, he married someone normal and has a child. I am happy for him, for all of them. For some reason, we all felt connected to each other and we found each other. Even his former Generals have been reborn and their married to my Senshi, my former protectors. The Outer Senshi are more able to be with me but my Inner Senshi who you haven't met yet, they have responsibilities now, I don't want them to put their own lives in danger, I wanted them to live normal lives and they will" Usagi stopped talking and looked at Inuyasha. He was still in shock digesting the mass information he had just been given.

"So, you were a warrior before…even though you were a Princess…that's strange and I guess they must have been scared for you all the time" Inuyasha said, Usagi nodded.

"And your true love is now married to someone else in this life time. So I guess that means you both are capable of loving others if you don't find each other again" Inuyasha ventured. Usagi blinked back tears.

"Well, he is capable I guess….I thought my heart could only ever belong to him" Usagi said.

"But maybe you are stopping yourself. In this life Usagi you can find something close to happiness, it may not be perfect but life isn't, is it? Why let yourself stay unhappy? From what I can see, all your friends want you to be happy" Inuyasha said. Usagi looked at Inuyasha unsure of what to say.

"It looks like you and Sesshomaru are more alike than I thought" Inuyasha said leaving Usagi to her thoughts. Damn it he had a lot of information to process, who the hell did she think he was? He wasn't the brainiest person out there; his brain could only take so much. She had been a QUEEN! OF EARTH! He then wondered; she had wished for people of earth to be reborn, did that extend to his own timeline?

* * *

"You should put her out of her misery, I think she's perfect for you" Sesshomaru's mother said as she approached her son in his study. Sesshomaru was sat down looking at pieces of paper that he wasn't bothered about. His mind had been elsewhere. He looked up at his mother with his stoic expression.  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. Sesshomaru's mother quirked an eyebrow.

"You can be dense sometimes and you still lack the charm your father has" Sesshomaru's mother said smirking at Sesshomaru's reaction.

"I like her….I had been worried that she was simply a human but even then, what I have seen of her has been interesting. She will be good for you" Sesshomaru's mother said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying again to ignore his inner beast agreeing with his mother.

"Stop trying to stop it, you can't. Just go with it. She needs you, do you hear me Sesshomaru, Usagi needs you more than she realises. This battle isn't over. We have taken down only two, not three, who and where is the third one? For some reason I feel the third is connected to her" Sesshomaru looked at his mother and said nothing. He said nothing because he had agreed with her fully. The third enemy was still out there and he knew it was connected to Usagi. The very thought of her having an enemy made his blood boil.

He knew he felt something deep for her and to be honest, the thought worried him. He had never fallen in love, never! He may have held a mild interst or like but not love. Usagi had changed that and he hardly knew her! She just kept suprising him. She was a Senshi, a protector of not only Earth but the whole universe from what her own protectors told him and not only that, she was the reincarnated soul of Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon. Well, she was indeed special and very powerful on her own. He didn't care for the Silver Crystal, he had never cared for powerful stones, he was confident in his own powers but he respected Usagi. He didn't care how powerful she was, he hated to think of her putting herself in danger.

He wanted to shield her away from all dangers, lock her away for only himself. Damn it his mother was right, they all were.

So, when he found her by herself sitting outside looking towards the moon, he knew it there and then that she was the one. The way the moon bathed over her, calling out to her. She looked so surreal to him that he had to just take this opportunity to watch her. He had no idea what she was thinking about, he could only see her back as she sat on a concrete bench. The pond in front had gentle waves making the moon beams dance on its waters. He knew his soul had been waiting so long for someone to make it come alive and her she was. He didn't care what her past life had been; he cared about the here and now.

"Hello Sesshomaru-san" Usagi said brightly surprising Sesshomaru, "Sorry, not many can surprise me now, I've had a lot of experience of being surprised and it ending badly" Usagi said as Sesshomaru sat down next to her. He didn't like the sad look that crossed her face.

"You sound as if you have carried heavy burdens before" Sesshomaru said.

"You have no idea…." Usagi muttered looking at her hands. They were so small and dainty. He looked at his own clawed hands which were battle hardened. How can such a frail creature be allowed to fight Youma? They sat in silence for a while; Usagi moved a little closer to Sesshomaru as she had felt a little cold.

"Sesshomaru-san, you have done so much for me. I feel I should at least tell you more about myself, so you understand why I do what I do" Usagi started. Sesshomaru said nothing, he just waited. He had no idea how much his mind was about to be blown that night.

After her life story Sesshomaru closed his eyes resisting the urge to actually act on his wish to lock her away. She had known love whereas he hadn't, but that life was gone, she had been reborn again and from what he could gather, she may well have been responsible for this whole new world. So much for him thinking the Silver Crystal was just another stone. It was clear she still held feelings for this Prince who he now understood to be Chiba Mamoru. She was all alone and it seemed she was going to go on in this life alone. Part of him wanted to leave her to that fate, he hated the idea that she had loved another but she had come from a completely different timeline to him, they were never meant to meet or breathe in the same space. Now a chance had sprung up and the largest part of him wanted to grab this chance, to take her in his arms and keep her to himself. This Prince had chosen another in this life. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, if this Prince had always carried this strong love for her then he would've claimed her and no-one else. Sesshomaru knew things were a lot more complicared than that but should they be? He would like to think if he had been in Prince Endymions shoes then he would've instantly recognised his love and chosen her all over again. The fact that all her past Senshi and this Prince Endymion were with her and felt such a strong connection was more than enough for Mamoru to act.

"What will you do now?" Sesshomaru asked after Usagi had told him her story. Usagi sighed.

"I don't know. I feel there is still another evil out there so I guess I have to focus on that but afterwards I don't know" Usagi said honestly. Sesshomaru nodded but remained quiet. He had a lot to think about. There was a connection between them, he could feel it. He didn't want her past to make their future if they had one. Their lives would need to be lived for themselves and no-one else. Could they do that? Would Usagi be able to do that? Rin liked Usagi a lot and so did his family so there was no worry there. He liked the Outer Senshi's protection of their Princess, he wasn't sure how he was going to react to these Inner Senshi and he wasn't keen on Mamoru but Sesshomaru had a feeling he would need to work with Mamoru. This evil entity was connected to Usagi and if Mamoru remembered his past life then he would want to do all he could to protect Usagi, even in his current married state. How this Earth Prince will react to Sesshomaru would be interesting, it had Sesshomaru smirking at the encounter. Looking at Usagi who had still been looking at the Moon, Sesshomaru knew he would have a hard time letting Usagi go. His inner beast had already made its mind up and Sesshomaru was almost there in agreement, Usagi was his now in this life, she belonged to no-one else.

Daichi had waited until Usagi had gone into her rooms alone. He had thought about conducting another attack but no, he wanted to do things differently. The next time they faced him, he would be Wiseman again but more powerful, a true ruler and he would have her under his control. He knew he couldn't make her do bad things but he could make her ineffective and steal her superabundant energy. He knew he couldn't let her die because if she died then so would the Silver Crystal, no, he had a special prison for her made where he would have an endless supply of energy. He would make her his silent Queen; she would never be able to stand against him. She would be his.

The moment she had turned the lights off he had appeared behind her and trapped her in a vortex of darkness, her screams were not heard.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just wasn't sure about this chapter as there is less action and more explanations but here it is - the next chapter will have a lot more action as they go and search for Usagi. There is now only 3 Acts left and Act 10 contains an epilogue -something I have always wanted to see between this pairing is in this epilogue, I am still writing it now.**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - thank you for your review of Act 6 :-) There was a slight blow up so hopefully that is ok.**

 **nikfe2 - Thank you for the review. I had a hard time thinking about whether I wanted her to be cosmos but I think I settled with her being Neo-Queen Serenity in this part of the story. I alluded that she had been Cosmos in the past. I think Cosmos was her last transformation and I was thinking that she had only recently gained her memories back. I really did think about making her cosmos because I like to think of her as Sailor Cosmos. In my other crossover story which I am working on, she will be Cosmos already in it. Thank you for your support of this story, I appreciate it :-)**

 **chaoticwisdom - I am happy you like the story so far :-)**

 **FoxyNeko08 - Thank you for your review, there are three acts left so will try and update soon :-)**

 **Guest - Thank you for your review, I really appreciate that you like my writing. I am always trying to improve my writing as I hope someday to write my own novel :-) I think my writing has a long way to go but thank you so much for your review.**

 **I have to edit Act Eight now so I will try my best to get it up sooner. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the weekend and have a good week :-)**


	8. Act Eight- Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Eight – Darkness**

Rin had screamed when she had gone into Usagi's rooms. Sesshomaru had been the first to react and the moment he reached Usagi's rooms, he had felt it, dark energy and he also smelt the third enemy, Daichi. He snarled and his eyes bled red as the Outer Senshi arrived followed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Where is she?" Rin asked nervously trying to rub away the tears in her eyes. Hotaru placed her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"We'll find her Rin, we will find her" Hotaru assured looking at Haruka.

"We need to contact Rei and get her to do a fire reading, Setsuna, can you head back to the Time Gate?" Setsuna nodded at Haruka and transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"We'll need to call it Michiru, we need to have our first Sailor Senshi meeting, call the others, they need to know" Haruka said whilst Michiru got out her phone.

"I'll tell father" Inuyasha said leaving quickly. Sesshomaru was still growling but he was gradually calming down.

"This Sesshomaru will attend this meeting; I need to speak with the so-called Earth Prince" Sesshomaru spat out. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi told me everything" he answered walking out with Rin and Hotaru following him.

"Well, I can't exactly stop him" Haruka muttered to Michiru who was on the phone with a frantic Rei yelling down the phone.

* * *

The Inner Senshi glared at the Daiyokai that had been allowed to enter their place of meeting. The former Shitennou looked more weary if anything although Katashi, formerly known as Kunzite was still able to give a frosty glare that even Sesshomaru admired. The Inner Senshi had reacted just as Haruka had thought. They were angry, hurt and now extremely anxious for their princess and friend.

"You should have told us sooner Haruka, you know that right?" Minako asked looking tired whilst rubbing her ever growing stomach.

"In your condition, honestly, what could've you done? What could any of you do? Are you willing to risk the lives of your children? Your families?" Haruka snapped before ruffling her short locks. She looked haggard and frustrated. Sesshomaru kept his eyes focussed mainly on Mamoru or as he now understood this man to be Prince Endymion. The two men glared at each other, Mamoru thinking who the hell this Yokai was and Sesshomaru questioning how this man was ever able to protect Usagi from anything. He was human, plain and simple regardless of what powers he had or held, he smelt human and he was human. Sesshomaru then focussed on the inner senshi. Clearly the one with the long golden hair who looked similar to Usagi was the leader of the Inners but didn't hold as much power over the Outers. The Outers took their orders from either Haruka or more likely, Setsuna. Above all they obeyed Usagi and this Sesshomaru found contentment.

"That doesn't matter Haruka, we are her guards, we had a right to know" Rei countered.

"We're her guards as well Mars" Haruka shot back.

"But we stayed with her on the Moon, we fought personally beside her. I am not belittling your roles, you held great responsibilities that none of us could've done but we were more personal to her, you know that" Ami said calmly being the voice of reason.

"Our lives are dedicated to her protection, personal guards or not, we did as we were told" Haruka said shocking the Inners.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked. Michiru cleared her throat. Hotaru had remained silent observing everything besides Sesshomaru.

"Usagi remembers everything….you must understand, her last wish was for all of us to get the chance to have normal lives. And we all did, my dream was just to be with Haruka again and that is what happened. You all got the chance to have families and be normal. Usagi doesn't fully understand that your dreams are connected to her, to her protection. We did what we thought best, we devoted ourselves to her again. There is nothing in this world that can be used against us or hold us back. But, you, all of you….Usagi would never ask you to sacrifice the lives you have now. You have done enough, you know what kind of woman we serve" Michiru said softly. The Inner Senshi looked at each other not sure of what to say.

"She wanted all of us to have a real second chance, the chance Queen Serenity had wanted us originally to have" Katashi said. Minako looked at Katashi curiously.

"We were reborn to live normal lives, to find each other again and avoid what happened in our past, during the Silver Millennium. We didn't get that chance in the end" Arata added.

"Instead, we were brainwashed again and made to fight you and died. You all kept on fighting never truly getting the peace Queen Serenity wanted for all of you. When Usagi became Queen, as you have told us, there was peace, but only for a time…you all died again and Usagi was the last standing. She didn't want that again for all of us" Fumio said. Ami nodded understanding the logic but still, her heart was torn. Her mind agreed but her heart told her that her duties were more important.

"That all aside, my duty as Sailor Mars is to protect my Princess and that is what I fully intend to do" Rei said strongly.

"We have pledged our lives to her, we're not happy just standing by. I want to protect her" Makoto said.

"She is not just our Princess, she is our friend" Ami said.

"It is our responsibility to protect her, whether she likes it or not" Minako added. The former Shitennou looked at their wives with respect, their love of their duties was what originally drew them to the Inner Senshi and also, if they were in the same position, they would do exactly the same thing.

"We will not stand in your way, our duty is to our Prince" Arata said. Mamoru closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about what Michiru had said. His dream had always been to be with Usagi, why hadn't his dreams come true? Now he was married to a good woman who he did love and he had a child with. He wanted to help and he would but he had to be mindful.

"While all this talking has been insightful, we still haven't discussed the main problem" Sesshomaru interceded growing incredibly frustrated. They all looked at him, the Outers already knowing what was going through his mind.

"Your Princess who you all claim to care about is in danger, I was told one of you can do a fire-reading, I suggest we start doing some actual work. You all can sort out your internal problems another time" Sesshomaru added bitingly. Makoto, Rei and Minako all grew red in the face. Mamoru wanted to flare up against this Yokai and oh how Sesshomaru wished he would.

"He's right, we can sort this out later, Usagi is the priority, Rei, did you do that fire-reading?" Haruka asked. Rei took a breath to calm down, she would have words with this Yokai, she didn't care how powerful he was.

"I did and I didn't like what I saw. We have a serious problem" Rei said trying to ignore the low growl Sesshomaru released.

* * *

Darkness….pitch black….a void filled with nothing, a bottomless hole.

Usagi slammed her back against the cold pebbled wall again fighting the pain she was in. Her arms were outstretched held by chains and she was resting on her knees. She was dressed in a simple white, dirtied gown from all her attempts of release. Her skin felt as if it were on fire. Pumping through her veins was dark energy, pulsating its way all over her body trying to bend her to its will. She had been in and out of nightmares of all her past battles, constantly watching the death of all her friends. She felt their deaths, felt them over and over again finding herself trapped in this endless void of darkness. She had cried, cried out for help from anyone. It was then that Daichi appeared hidden underneath a bluish purple cloak, laughing wickedly.

"In all my life I had never expected to see the Great Neo-Queen Serenity crying out for help like a lost girl" Daichi said. Usagi looked at him with her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried out. Daichi laughed again.

"I would've thought you would have figured it all out now, you have enough experience to fall back on Serenity" Daichi said evenly. Usagi's eyes grew big.

"How do you…." Then it registered that he had called her Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked more calmly this time, allowing the former Queen of the Earth to take over from now to allow a shocked Usagi to calm down.

"Hmmm, there she is….Do you remember me? Come now, I know you never forget a face….or a skeleton" Daichi laughed darkly. Usagi looked at him defiantly as she tried to discern his words.

"Skeleton…..No,it couldn't be, I destroyed you all those years ago" Usagi said frantically as Daichi wagged a figure at her.

"Yes, but I went into that cauldron and marvellous things happen in there such as re-birth, I had once been human and then I had a seed of Chaos in me. Your little wish gave Chaos the chance it needed to be reborn and I was the first" Daichi said.

"But…Diamond… you monster!" Usagi spat out.

"Ah, so you know who I am now?" Daichi quirked an eyebrow.

"Wiseman…" Usagi seethed. Daichi smirked enjoying this so much.

"I waited, waited so long and bided my time. I am powerful enough to restore my body and make it to the strength of a Yokai rather than the weakness of humans. I had thought of just simply killing you but then, how would I make my powers extend throughout the universe? I gather that if you die then so does that power of the Silver Crystal and vice versa so I had to rethink my strategy. Using Menomaru and that Ryukotsusei had been interesting, Yokai are so close to beings like me but they are all under chaos, all of them, their darkness and abilities come from Chaos, Chaos is their father….and beings of light are your children I suppose. I knew this time I had to have you and keep you. You have an endless supply of power and now it is all at my disposal, so get comfortable my Queen, you will be with me for all eternity, now firstly, lets take over the earth and kill your friends" Wiseman said ditching his human name. He laughed out loud as he heard Usagi pleading with him and then suddenly she screamed as more energy was being taken out of her and more dark energy was being poured in. Soon she would be compliant to him.

* * *

"How did you defeat this Wiseman?" Sesshomaru asked as calmly as he could. He had finally grabbed Mamoru aside although his Shitennou were watching them very closely. The Shitennou viewed Sesshomaru as a stranger amongst them and didn't trust him.

"We didn't stop him, Usagi did" Mamoru said almost bitterly as the memory came back "I had not made it easy for her" Mamoru added. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. 'No, you have never made it easy for her' Sesshomaru had thought in his mind but restrained himself from saying it aloud. It was mainly his inner beast that was thinking along those lines.

"So we have to free her and then let her seal this monster away?" Sesshomaru asked again already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Mamoru said. Mamoru watched Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes slightly. His own powers gradually starting to awaken, he was Prince of the Earth and former King of the Earth. This planet was in his blood. It cried out to him, cried out to him because of the loss of its previous Queen. He had been searching for her since they had been told she had been taken. All he wanted to do was protect Usagi with everything he had, just like in the past. He would gladly die for her without question, as long as she carried on living, as long as her light continued to shine. His love for her was strong and always would be.

"Hn" Sesshomaru walked away slightly, to him there was always this pattern and he didn't like it one bit. But he was on unchartered waters were a lot more complicated than what Usagi had explained to him. He couldn't deny that this man had willingly given up his life for Usagi countless times.

"Who are you to her?" Mamoru asked unable to resist the burning question that had been playing on his mind, he was scared of the answer. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; he had known the question would come. This was a fated meeting between the two of them. Both had interests in Usagi, only one could take the next step.

"That is none of your concern human; just know I care for her safety" Sesshomaru said staking his claim in a way. Mamoru didn't like it. The Shitennou were now fully focussed on the two, prepared to intervene. The Senshi had gone away to make further plans so were unaware of what was happening.

"What is that supposed to mean? I have a long history with her. A whole past life that you could possibly never understand" Mamoru said seething.

"History, past life…do you see a pattern Prince of the Earth? In this life you have chosen your path. You cannot control what she does now" Sesshomaru said looking sternly at Mamoru.

"I don't want to control her, I never have" Mamoru said strongly.

"Then you will let her go" Sesshomaru said bluntly which made Mamoru almost go red.

"You have a wife and child. You have made your choice" Sesshomaru said turning away from Mamoru dismissing him. That was when Mamoru grew angry. No-one had the right to speak to him like that and he would make Sesshomaru aware of that. He now fully transformed into Prince Endymion, forcing his Shitennou to transform back into their Heavenly Kings status. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the scene but remained silent, he noted Mamoru as Prince Endymion looked taller, broader and a lot more stronger as a flash of gold sparked in his eyes. Usagi had told him that Mamoru was the true holder of the Golden Crystal, now he could feel its power.

"You have no right to speak to our Prince in such a manner Yokai" Kunzite said, stepping forward.

"He is the Prince of the Earth and therefore its true protector. You can not come here and think you are higher than him" Jadeite said a bit more calmly than expected. It didn't matter if they yelled or did anything, Sesshomaru was clearly someone who would never back down and even being out-numbered, he still looked intimidating. They had never come across anything like him.

"Usagi and I will always be connected to each other, that is something you can not change Sesshomaru. We have been through a whole life time together and seen things no-one should see. We have battled besides each other and stood side by side to bring true peace on the earth. She is my soul mate and it breaks my heart that I failed to recognise it. I may not have here in this life time and I have come to accept that, but I will always fight to protect her, no matter what. I want her to be happy and for some reason, I can sense she has feelings for you. Whether you are right for her in this life remains to be seen but make no mistake, if you hurt her, it won't just be her Senshi you would have to deal with, you'll have me to deal with and believe me, I have my memories back as King of the Earth, I know what I am capable of" Prince Endymion said in a regal tone.

"Hn, daring to threaten me? That is never a good move" Sesshomaru said, smirking. He was confident in his abilities so didn't feel threatened in the least. That didn't mean he wasn't a little moved by Prince Endymion's words. Prince Endymion was someone he could actually have a little respect for.

"I don't want to fight with you. As you said earlier, we need to concentrate on Usagi and sort out the internal problems at a later date" Prince Endymion said.

"You and I will have to work together this one and only time for Usagi's return, after that I couldn't care less if I saw you again, Usagi will of course want to remain your friend because of your history, I will not stand in the way of that but you and I are not friends and never will be human" Sesshomaru said with a finality as he walked away to meet a rather annoyed looking Inuyasha. Prince Endymion had smirked a little, in his eyes, he believed both their desires to protect Usagi would make them allies.

"He thinks too highly of himself" Nephrite said scathingly.

"He is a Daiyokai for a reason and is very much a character from his era. I respect him" Kunzite finally said surprising the rest of the Shitennou.

"As do I Kunzite, I feel my love will be in save hands in this life. In the next life, I will search for Serenity again, but at least in this life I can still watch over her and be her friend. I will always love her" Prince Endymion said softly. Kunzite nodded as he watched the back of Lord Sesshomaru. He had a feeling they would need this Daiyokai on side in the future, whatever the future held.

Inuyasha had heard everything and for once, an urge to step in and defend his half-brother was strong. Looking at Prince Endymion and his Shitennou, he could see there was a hell of a lot more to them than he originally thought. Prince Endymion at that moment looked like someone you really didn't want to piss off. He then saw the Inner Senshi, much like the Shitennou, taking their stand besides Prince Endymion. He could see it. These were the ones who had protected Usagi her whole life, they were her family. They were clearly against Sesshomaru, that was crystal clear and in a way, understandable. Their duty was to protect their Princess from anything they perceived as a danger or threat. Sesshomar was not just a Yokai, he was a Daiyokai, a lot more powerful an enemy and very much a warrior. Any chance of building friendships here was slim, Inuyasha could see that now. He then spotted the Outer Senshi and he smiled a little. The Outer Senshi, although still untrusting of the Yokai, had appeared more ready to accept Sesshomaru, but for how long? Sesshomaru indeed had a battle on his hands here and he could feel it, Sesshomaru, wavering ever so slightly on his judgement regarding Usagi. Could they be together when facing such a huge uphill struggle?

His mind then turned to that of Usagi. Kagome was still distressed that Usagi had been taken under their watch. He was starting to get to know Usagi and he felt he might actually have a chance to have an older sister figure. A sibling he could get along with. Someone who understood his humour and had more or less the same apetite as him for food.

"We'll find her" Sesshomaru stated looking at Inuyasha in his normal stoic manner. Inuyasha looked away from his brother.

"I know you'll find her" Inuyasha said confidently as both half-brothers walked away towards their father who had also heard the conversation. He was inwardly pleased that Sesshomaru han't caused any bloodshed there. He narrowed his eyes at the group. The Senshi didn't trust them, he knew that and he understood why, but still, they had to work together towards a shared goal. So for now, he would work with them but later, they would all see whether they could truly build relationships between each other.

Menomaru had proved to be helpful with a little persuasion from Inuyasha, Kagome and Inu no Taisho. Wiseman lived mainly in an inter-dimensional vortex where time was distorted. Menomaru had never been sure what Wiseman's plans were fully although he knew it had something to do with Earth. Pluto was able to shed more light. The Time Gate had now fully opened itself to her and she was able to see into everything although the future was still not clear.

"I can take us to his dimension, he plans to attack us but we must bring the fight to him and spare the Earth" Pluto said.

"We have no choice, the humans are fighting the Yokai and Hanyo's….father will have to stay here with Kouga and Naraku to try and stop this" Inuyasha said. Pluto shook her head.

"Naraku must come with us and you Inuyasha, will stay here" Pluto said. Inuyasha felt his eyes bulge out.

"Naraku has a link to the darkness; he can manipulate it still and remain in control. Sesshomaru also has great darkness in him too. The Outers can handle it and Rei and Makoto can as well now that they have the ability to transform given by Queen Serenity, they will come with us. Minako and Ami will stay at the Command Centre and direct from there. You will accompany your father and try and stop the madness Wiseman has already unleashed, Kagome has healing and purification abilities, she must stay here and heal those who Wiseman has turned into Youma, the Shitennou and Mamoru will also remain here, Mamoru is Prince of the Earth, he can protect the planet as much as he can with his awakened powers" Pluto said daring anyone to defy her. Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome stopped him.

"She's right; we have a lot of work to do here. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku are rushed off their feet. We have to stay here. I am just as worried for Usagi but I know the Outers and Sesshomaru-san will bring her back" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, he had no choice in the matter anyway.

Pluto had created a whirling portal that took the group which included a now powered up Mars and Jupiter into a dark evil building that warped in and out of existence. The visit from Ikuko had given them their powers back to protect her daughter.

"What the hell?" Uranus said staring at the place.

"Wiseman had never intended this to be his base" Pluto said.

"I can feel our Princess" Saturn said. Sesshomaru stepped through and as much as Uranus hated to admit it, he looked magnificent in his traditional clothing he had worn in feaudal Japan. The spiked armour across his shoulder, the whites and reds against his golden eyes and his sword pulsating with power, he looked frightening. Naraku wore a simple black robe with a hood as he stood next to Pluto.

"You will stay with Saturn and I at all times, we will need to work closely together on this" Pluto said mysteriously. Naraku looked at her suspiciously.

"I am not comfortable being here, you do not understand" Naraku said.

"I know full well what you were in the past and I also know you were cleansed before you died. You have not carried any darkness over, we will not necessarily be fighting Wiseman ourselves, you and I must keep the shape of this world solid enough to get everyone out" Pluto said revealing her plan. Naraku nodded. They all started to move with purpose. It seemed they could only go straight and nowhere else.

"He knows we're here" Saturn said.

"Of course he does, I am sure he is prepared" Mars added readying her flaming arrow. She sensed it and so did Sesshomaru.

Youma.

Blood Lust.

Sesshomaru had remembered it, that lust for spilling blood, anger and rage buring throughout his body as these Youma stood in his way. He slashed at them easily, his own dark aura begginging to swirl all around him. Pluto used her dead scream attack whilst Naraku wielded powerful magic killing anything in his path. Now he understood why it was only them that could go through, they were the only ones who could handle the darkness and last. Saturn allowed herself to engross her whole body and mind into the being of Saturn, nothing could penetrate her. Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter were in sync with each other whilst Mars reduced any Youma that came her way to dust. They could hear him, Wiseman laughing in the background. So, they had decided to come to him and die. Very well, he had nothing to fear. He had dined on Usagi's glorious pure energy and manipulated it into his own dark energy. He would be ready for them.

From his own throne room he watched as their friends struggled to hold things together. Kagome was burning out from the amount of cleansing she has had to do. It was all amusing to him. They were all going to die and he would live this time, he would succeed, he would be Chaos's greatest child. He had unleashed all the energy he had thus collected from Serenity, turning it into negative energy and unleashing it on earth. A madness had taken over and it was all leading to one end.

"Come, come to your doom. Your final resting place awaits" Wiseman said as he forged his own sword. It was black with dark purplish energy swirling around it.

Usagi's eyes were misty. She felt so tired and weak now. Her heart was beating slowly, very slowly. Her breath was shallow and she was shaking.

"Sesshomaru…." She whispered. She found it strange that at this time, during her time of need, she only wanted to be with him and share that comfortable silence they had. She had felt they would never be able to be together, she had too much in her past. But right now all she wanted was to be with him. She felt safe around him, so safe that she felt almost untouchable. This may not have been the life she had wanted but she knew she could be happy here, they all could. She was now in and out of consciousness. She would never bend to Wiseman's will, she would rather die.

Wiseman could feel a dip in her energy levels. It was enough to warrant his attention. He got up from his throne readying to teleport himself to her prison cell but he was stopped.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

All these attacks caught Wiseman off guard. Now he remembered why he hated having a body, it could easily bruise but then he remembered. He didn't have an ordinary body anymore.

"Heh heh heh, you think your pathetic attacks will do anything to me now?" Wiseman said as he forced his palm out and released an energy blast

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn cried out blocking the attack. Wiseman's next attack was redirected back to him by Naraku. Wiseman looked at Naraku.

"Fool, you could've been powerful again" Wiseman spat out. Naraku shook his head.

"I am on a different path now, it seems you never learned" Naraku said as his dark energy surrounded the room merging with Pluto's own powerful aura. The room stabilised.

"I will focus on searching for your Princess, use whatever else of my energy you need" Naraku said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Wiseman felt an old rage boil and he lunged for Naraku only to feel a whip burn across his chest. Sesshomaru stepped out now throroughly pissed.

"You will return to me what is mine!" Sesshomaru grounded out, Naraku quirked an eyebrow and then returned to his search, he had been sure he felt something but then it went cold.

"So, you have a claim on her…too bad I am not going to let you have her" Wiseman mocked. Anyone who knew Sesshomaru would know that Wiseman was in a very dangerous position now. He was done for.

Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars and Saturn all surrounded Wiseman whilst Sesshomaru, his eyes now blood red and his markings jagged pulled out his Bakusaiga and also his whip.

"You will die a most painful death. So painful that even your master Chaos will feel it" Sesshomaru said venomously. Wiseman didn't like his tone and instantly began to attack. Sesshomaru easily dodged each energy ball sent his way whilst the Senshi attacked Wiseman from their positions. Seeing he was out-numbered, he summounded a group of powerful Youma to keep them occupied whilst he engaged Sesshomaru in battle.

"I've found her but she is very weak" Naraku said opening his eyes.

"Go and get her" Pluto said suprising Naraku.

"I have enough of your energy to use and you know exactly where she is, bring my Princess back to me safely, please" Pluto said focussing. Naraku nodded and then disappeared. Pluto knew this was going to be the hardest part of the battle.

Naraku phased into a dark dungeon and saw the blonde sat on her knees looking battered and bruised. Shock filled his very being as he broke through the bars and started to release the chains that bound her.

"Princess….you must wake up" Naraku said. There was no response.

"Usagi, we're all here and we're going to get you out. Sesshomaru is battling this Wiseman now" that seemed to make Usagi stir.

"Sesshomaru…is…here…." Usagi slowly opened her eyes startling Naraku. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but he didn't have time to ponder that, Sesshomaru was very lucky indeed. He held her close to him and she pulled at his robe as a wave of pain erupted in her chest.

"What has he done to you?!" Naraku asked holding her tighter. He could feel it, dark energy and a large amount of it, it was enough to kill her and yet had she not have been a being of light she would be dead.

"I must seal him away; I can't let anyone die because of me, please…" Usagi pleaded holding her chest and breathing hard. Naraku had been tempted just to get her away from all this battle but the look in her eyes told him to do as she said. He nodded and then phased out for a moment until finally they were by the feet of Pluto.  
"Oh Serenity-hime" Pluto said as she held her Princess close "You are so weak, we have to get you back" Pluto said urgently only for Usagi to make herself stand up and transform into Neo-Queen Serenity. The light that erupted in the room stopped everyone in their tracks and killed all the stray Youma. Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, took this opportunity and plunged his greenish hand into Wiseman's chest severly weakening his form. The Senshi then all combined in their attacks hitting Wiseman straight on and knocking him to the ground. Black blood poured out everywhere but Wiseman was still alive cursing Serenity.

"You'll die like this, I have finished you and you will die alongside me" Wiseman said. Neo-Queen Serenity said nothing as the crescent Moon wand appeared from her Rod holding the Silver Crystal.

"Wiseman, I will seal you away and all your darkness with you. Your evilness will be wiped away forever, there will be no rebirth for you, you can now rejoin Chaos and never return to form again" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Wiseman laughed wickedly.

"You think I'd make it that easy, as we speak now the human race along with the Yokai's are destroying each other. Only you can stop it. If you seal me away then you will use all your remaining life force to repair what I have done to your world" Wiseman said wildly. The look Neo-Queen Serenity gave him scared him more than anything.

"If that is my destiny, then so be it. In the name of the Moon, I punish you!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted as a burst of pure energy hit Wiseman leaving only the echoes of his screams. Sesshomaru was about to approach her but Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes went misty.

"Pluto, take us back to Earth, we still have work to do" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Wiseman's words were still playing in Sesshomaru's mind. Her return would mean her death. Pluto could feel Serenity was getting weaker and weaker by the minute but she had no choice, she had to obey her Queen.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry about the long delay, I needed to take a little break for a while. Thank you to all you guys who have stuck with this story, reading, following and reviewing, also adding it as a favourite. There are now officially two acts left :-)**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Thank you for your review and support of this story :-)**

 **James Birdsong - Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it :-)**

 **Moonprincess1416 - I agree, I prefer Crystal Mamoru, I also liked him in the Manga. I am happy you like it so far. I know this act is a little heavier than the others - there are only two acts left and act 10 has a scene that is set in the future which is a lot happier - I am still working on it :-)**

 **I will try and update soon. I am swirling around ideas for the next crossover and have put down a few ideas, will let you guys know what I plan to do or if anyone has any ideas they would like to see between Sesshomaru/Usagi, I am always open :-) I did have one review suggesting to keep Usagi mature which I will mostly do, she will be kept in Manga/Crystal characterization but of course, she will have her Usa moments. I will probably make her start from her Sailor Cosmos form as well but we'll see :-)**

 **A/N : I have updated this chapter due to a review - will explain in next chapter :-)**


	9. Act Nine - Serenity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime o manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Nine – Serenity**

Neo-Queen Serenity looked on at the chaos before her with a heavy heart. In all her years as ruler, mankind still hadn't learned a thing. She could feel her mother out there, helping Kagome but it wouldn't be enough,none of it was. She could see it, see where this was leading and she knew Saturn could feel it also. Death and rebirth, that is what Serenity and Saturn were, two sides of the same coin, one not without the other. Sesshomaru instantly went to help his father whilst the Senshi went into battle trying to break up the fights. She had seen this all before, infighting, this scene reminded her of her last days on the Moon.

Blood, the smell of fear, distrust, rage and madness.

No-one listening to the other, everyone against each other.

The skies darkening as the clouds of death encroaching and looming over all of them.

The ground shaking, heaving and littered with dead bodies and those of the injured.

Hope still alive.

"It can not go on" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"No, it can't" Saturn said feeling her powers surge within her.

"You know what you must do and I know what I must do. You will carry on living, do not worry, I will save this world and allow it to heal again" Serenity said in a sad but strong tone. Saturn looked at her Queen and started to cry.

"Why does it always have to end like this for us?" Saturn asked. Serenity closed her eyes. Prince Endymion was weakening against the strain of keeping Earth strong. He had done so well protecting the Earth, just like he did during the last days of the Silver Millennium, but she could feel it. He was getting tired and his worry for her was strong. He wanted her safe and with him, fighting together like they always did. She still loved him so much and she knew he loved her. That was a link that would never be broken, no matter what happened.

The darkness was engulfing the whole planet. Wiseman had released chaos onto the Earth knowing full well what it would lead to.

"Because death always follows me. With my death you all shall live, make this a happy life this time….I have only ever wanted you all to be happy. Now go do what you must" Neo-Queen Serenity said in a commanding tone. Saturn looked as if she were about to disobey but she couldn't, she could never disobey her Queen. So with a heavy heart she held up her glaive and jumped to the ground. A loud crashing sound stopped everyone in their tracks. Saturn's eyes took on that misty look as the sacred objects that Pluto, Uranus and Neptune held glowed.

"No, no not this time" Uranus said in shock looking towards Neo-Queen Serenity. Uranus's eyes grew big when she realised what was happening and who ordered it.

"What is happening?" Sesshomaru asked with his father standing beside him. Inuyasha held Kagome upright whilst Ikuko looked towards her daughter. She knew exactly what was going to happen and for the first time in a long time, Queen Serenity cried. What could she do? Her powers were supressed whilst her soul was tied to Ikuko's.

"I always seem to be the uninvited guest. I am the soldier of silence, the guardian of the planet of destruction. The harbinger of death. There is no need to fear, for with death comes hope and rebirth" Saturn said as she held up her glaive and got into position.

"NO!" Uranus called out falling to her knees. Her glaive slowly dropped towards the ground and images of Pharoah 90 and the last days of the Silver Millennium flashed before their minds. Prince Endymion felt cold as he remembered the fight with Mistress Nine and Pharoh was happening all over then looked up towards Neo-Queen Serenity, He knew what she was going to do. The Earth would always stand but she didn't care for her own life, why?

"USAKO!" Mamoru, the inner force of Prince Endymion screamed out. Sesshomaru felt the true despair in that cry as he too looked up towards Neo-Queen Serenity.

"DEATH RIBBORN REVOLUTION!" Her glaive came down and a mass amount of wind surrounded them all. The skies turned a dark purple colour. Everyone felt a sense of impending doom. Even Sesshomaru had never seen such power.

This was it; Serenity knew this was her last moment. She could see them, so many faces looking up towards her as Sailor Saturn brought down destruction upon them. She looked at all of them, especially her friends, memorising their faces and storing up in her heart all the beautiful memories she had of them. She had shared lifetimes with them, fought beside them and lived in peace with them. They deserved this more than she did. After all the sacrifices, they had made for her throughout her life, now it was their time to be happy, now was their time to get that happy ending she knew her Senshi deserved. Mamo-chan, the man she had always loved and treasured. He held all her dreams in his hands. Could she live a life without him? She didn't know, she wasn't sure. She had loved him for thousands of years and she felt her heart deep down would always link back towards his.

Sesshomaru, he deserved better. She knew normally she would never be the kind of woman he would go for, in fact was anyone sure what kind of lady would catch his interest? He appeared cold and stoic to the world but deep down, there was something more, Rin had showed the world there was more to him and she was sure there were occasions that called for him to have a heart. Had he not shown her some sort of affection?

"I'm sorry I keep letting you down Sesshomaru-sama, you won't have to put up with me anymore" Serenity whispered as fresh tears started to cascade down her cheeks. He had heard her, he had heard every single damn word and it tore at him! What the hell was she doing? She should be somewhere safe, away from all of this? He needed to get to her, to stop her from doing something crazy.

There was beauty in destruction, the moment everything is about to end, that was what was going through Saturns mind. She knew what this meant for her, her own death but she was confident in her Queen, Serenity had always saved her before and she would do the same again.

"SERENITY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, PLEASE!" Ikuko screamed out resonating with Queen Serenity. Her daughter smiled down at her as the Silver Crystal started to glow.

"I want you all to be happy. Live out your lives in peace. It doesn't matter who or what you are, we all have a right to be happy. Give each other a chance; see the good in one another. You all have an opportunity now, please do not let this sacrifice be in vain" Serenity said as the light of the Silver Crystal pushed Sesshomaru back from reaching her and it surrounded the whole area. They could all feel this intense power surging through, leaving nothing untouched. Buildings were repairing automatically. Those who had been injured were healed and some who had evil thoughts were cleansed. The dead, either coming back to life or those with star seeds travelling to their final resting place within the Galaxy Cauldron. Sesshomaru wasn't going to give up. His inner beast was roaring, pushing him to reach her. For some reason now, the silver crystal was allowing Sesshomaru to get closer. He pushed further against the force filled with an almost desperate need to pull Usagi out and get her somewhere safe.

She saw him, her big blue eyes looking so sad and yet, at peace. He had never seen such a magical sight. This was it for him, she was it for him. He now fully understood it all. The revelations flooding his mind, all those emotions he had been fighting against, what had he accomplished. She was the woman for him. He knew it deep down in the blackest part of his soul. He couldn't let her go, he just couldn't.

"You've done enough Usagi, stop!" Sesshomaru yelled out. Serenity shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Live a good life Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry we never got to know each other more, I'll miss Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha. Look after them, they need you…." Serenity said as her body started to disappear. Loads of little beautiful pink and yellow butterflies surrounded her body. He tried to reach out to her but the more he tried the more distance appeared to be placed in front of him.

"USAGI!" He called out. Serenity had transformed back into her form as simply Usagi Tsukino. She smiled at him.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama" her last words rang out as she finally disappeared with those little butterflies. It left a massive gap in Sesshomaru's heart. No-one could withstand the blood curdling roar he unleashed.

* * *

 **Three months later.**

They had erected two statues of Neo-Queen Serenity. One outside the governmental human headquarters of Japan and one outside Inu no Taisho Yokai stronghold. There were other statues throughout the earth ready to be erected. Many had surrounded the area with flowers and candles. People prayed to her, begging her to come back. Her light had been extinguished too soon. Although not many knew who she was and some even wondered what she had done, there was an inescapable truth that she had restored everything. People could feel something was missing.

Ikuko hadn't stopped crying. The soul of Queen Serenity would forever be in mourning over her daughtetr. She wasn't sure what all this meant. They hadn't even been able to hold a private funeral yet as the Outer Senshi were adamant that they would find Usagi.

"Odango is out there somewhere, we'll find her even if no-one else believes" Haruka had said. It had been her last words as she had immediately left with Setsuna, Michiru and a baby Hotaru. Kagome had also believed in the Outer Senshi hoping against hope that her friend was out there, somewhere.

The Inner Senshi mourned, they had no idea what to do now as confusion hit them all. Weren't they meant to be happy in this life? Why did these things keep happening to them? They had no fight left in them and soon they started to plan for a funeral for Tsukino Usagi. Mamoru was despondent and his wife tried to help him. He knew he couldn't be with her in this life time but he had at least hoped they could be friends in this life. Why did she have to be taken away in such a manner? It was Chaos, it was always Chaos and his children bringing death and destruction. The madness Wiseman had unleashed was terrible, it would've ended in a complete bloodbath. Sesshomaru would've preffered it that way if it meant Usagi would be with him right now. But Sesshomaru knew Usagi wouldn't have wanted that, she was a being of light and a pure soul. A pure soul his dark soul was attached too.

She was a klutz, a bit of a crybaby and sweet beyond normal but she held courage like no other. She was passionate and her love for her friends was great. He had grown to respect her ways of doing things. There was nothing truly wrong with her methods. He was darkness and she was light, they would always seek each other out. Sesshomaru carried his feelings as per normal, hidden beneath a cold exterior. But everyone could feel how tense he was, how he seemed to always be on the verge of violence. Even his care for Rin was a little more distant than normal although he still treated her better than anyone else.

His mother hated seeing him like this.

Naraku was still in shock over Usagi's death. He had left the Yokai stronghold to go back to his home but his mind constantly drifted back to that battle. She had been weak already when he found her; there was no way he should have allowed her to go into such a battle. He had come across similar souls like hers and he knew what she was going to do. Souls of light always gave themselves up didn't they? They didn't even need to think about it, they just did it because they knew deep down it was right. If she had done nothing then all their deaths would have haunted her for the rest of her life. He then thought about Setsuna and Hotaru. He felt somewhat connected to them two and a part of him had seriously thought about accompanying them on their search but he knew this was something they would have to do themselves.

Her memory lived on with them all; encroaching on everything they saw and touched. Her sweet voice, her big blue eyes and her innoecence but what haunted Sesshomaru was her sadness. She had truly believed she would be alone in this life. He felt regret and he hardly ever felt such emotions considering them pitiful. But here he was the great Lord Sesshomaru feeling regret. He had said nothing when the Outers told him they were going to search for her. He had seen her soul leave. His Inner Beast had been hopeful that her soul would be found and rejoined with his. He wanted to believe but he knew death, he had seen it and dealt the killing blow. His Usagi was gone; wherever she was he couldn't follow. He didn't really believe in miracles although he had witnessed one with Rin, but if the Outers did come back with Usagi then damn it he would believe in miracles all day long.

Another month passed and finally the Inner Senshi was setting preparations for the funeral. Rei and Minako had been the main organisers although neither of them wanted to do it; it meant Usagi was never coming back. No-one had heard from the Outer Senshi and the Inner Senshi weren't sure whether to be worried or not. Sesshomaru had kept true to his word of never wanting to speak with Chiba Mamoru agai, even though for the first few weeks, the two of them shared the same grief. Sesshomaru and Mamoru were able to tolerate eachother but without Usagi, there was no need for the two to meet. Strangely, Sesshomaru was a bit more courteous with Katashi. Fumio had called it the 'Kunzite effect'. They had seen Sesshomaru about but they were all too scared to approach him. He was a little hostile towards them. Rei had felt he blamed them all for Usagi's death which was unfair but Ami; ever the reasonable one said they couldn't be sure if that were his thoughts.

"He has no right to blame us" Rei said, defiantly.

"You're right, he doesn't but I am sure you can feel his sadness, even though he doesn't show it outwardly" Minako said looking at Rei whose facial expressions had softened.

"Yeah…I can feel that Yokai's emotions a little. He did care about her, I can't deny that, none of us can" Rei said looking away as fresh tears started to appear, her mind had drifted to her Odango Atama and whenever it did, she cried.

Meanwhile the Outers found themselves trailing the Moon Kingdom head to toe looking for something, anything. They had checked rooms they had seen before and rooms they had never seen. The only room they couldn't get into was the Temple of Selene, it was completely blocked off. What gave them hope was when they saw the two former felines, Luna and Artemis on the Moon.

"Isn't Minako going to wonder where you are? And you guys can talk now?" Uranus asked shaking her head.

"I am not sure why we took so long, everything in this life time is different….I felt a need to come here for some reason" Luna said as they all stood outside the Moon palace looking towards the beautiful globe that was earth.

"I can see why she loved it so much, Earth looks wonderful from here" Neptune said. They all nodded whilst Hotaru, who had grown quickly from being a baby to gradually returning to her former age. This had happened before and Pluto was certain this could only mean the rebirth of their Queen.

"She would always make time to stand right here and look towards Earth with longing. None of us could've predicted the events that would lead from simply looking at something" Pluto said leaning against a coloumn.

"She has to be here, I can feel it Artemis, she hasn't gone into the cauldron, not this time" Luna said growing agitated.

"Luna?" Artemis asked worried.

"It's been four months Artemis, where is she? She has to be here she just has to be" Luna said as fresh tears formed.

"She is my duty and I failed her in this life, I keep failing her…." Luna wailed. Pluto stroked Luna's head gently.

"No, you didn't fail her Luna….we all failed her" Pluto said looking at Earth again.

"She's meant to find a life in this new world, a happy one. I will not let that go, I feel she is here to and I am certain it has something to do with the Temple" Pluto said feeling a renewed zeal to look for Usagi.

"Let's try again" Neptune said. Uranus nodded as well as Hotaru.

She was sure she could hear voices, in the distance, calling out to her. Looking about her she was in a vast expanse of space filled with nothing. Dressed in a simple white thin dress she didn't know whether she should walk about or not. She wasn't inside the Galaxy Cauldron, of that she was sure. Looking around again she heard voices again, calling out to her desperately. She wondered who it was that was calling her. Turning to her right, she saw the Inner Senshi looking at her with the Shitennou standing behind them. She ran towards them, their smiling faces beckoning her forward but when she reached them, they were gone. She then saw the Outer Senshi a little further away, again smiling at her with their arms outstretched.

"Mi'na!" She called out but again, the moment she reached the Outer Senshi they were gone. She then saw Prince Endymion, standing there looking ever so handsome.

"Usako" he called her warmly.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi said as she tried to reach him. The moment she thought she would be encased in his arms, he disappeared. She then saw her human mother Ikuko and then Queen Serenity appearing behind her, smiling and waving at her. Once their image disappeared she saw Kagome and Inuyasha, she then saw Kohaku, Sango and Mirkou followed by Sesshomaru's mother, Inuyasha's mother and Inu no Taisho, all calling out to her. Rin then appeared with Jaken and the dragon she often saw outside, A-un.

She then saw a lone figure, dressed in his formal wear. His long silver hair being blown by some sort of wind, his golden eyes bearing down on her as she approached him, he didn't disappear, not yet. She reached out to him but found her hand going through him. He was still looking at her intensely.

"You left" he said simply. Usagi stumbled back.

"I….had no choice…." Usagi said trembling.

"There is always a choice" he said harshly. Usagi flinched a little but no, she wouldn't back down.

"My life means nothing without those I love" she said.

"And our lives mean nothing without you" he fired back. Usagi felt slightly annoyed, this was just like him wasn't it.

"Were you afraid?" he asked still looking at her intensely. Usagi felt her mouth go dry as she tried to answer.

"Were you afraid of being happy, of having a new life outside what you have always known? Could you not trust your own heart?" Sesshomaru asked again more forcefully. Usagi shook her head tears freely falling down.

"I was scared….I can't do all this alone…." Usagi said.

"You wouldn't have been alone" Sesshomaru said, relentless in his attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked.

"Because if you were to come back, you would be on the path to a new destiny" Sesshomaru said phasing out.

"No wait Sesshomaru!" Usagi reached out to him desperately. She had felt safe with him there, now she was alone again.

"It seems you have chosen your majesty, your soul has always been bright" Usagi spun around to see the small sprite of a woman, Guardian Cosmos.

"But, how? We're not in the cauldron?" Usagi said confused now. Guardian Cosmos smiled at Usagi.

"You are neither dead nor alive. You can choose this life or be reborn at a later date. There is a life here for you where you will be with your friends and then you will all be reborn again together. Or choose to be reborn later and meet them all just the same, the choice is yours" Guardian Cosmos said. Usagi nodded. She had thought about being reborn at a later date but then Sesshomaru's words weighed on her mind. They all cared about her; it would be selfish to just leave when she had the chance to go back to them.

"I chose this life, I want to go back to them no matter how hard it is" Usagi said confidently, Guardian Cosmos smiled.

"Good choice your majesty but be warned, this will not be easy for you, you have lost a lot of energy from your previous battle and the Silver Crystal is still cleansing you of all that dark energy, I will send you back to them. Be happy in this life, you can still live out a dream here" Guardian Cosmos said mysteriously sendng Usagi's soul away before she could ask anymore questions. It was then the doors to the Temple of Selene could be opened.

The Inner Senshi had gone to the Yokai stronghold to tell them personally that the funeral for Usagi was going ahead. Inu no Taisho had invited all of them in with their husbands. Mamoru kept his distance from Sesshomaru who stood by the window ignoring everyone. Mamoru had wanted to speak with Sesshomaru, the two of them were connected somehow, he could feel it.

"So, I guess its all real then" Kagome said as Shippo stood next to her, holding her hand. Inuyasha looked at his half-brother wondering what was going through the Daiyokai's mind. Jaken had chosen to stand near Rin who was shaking a little trying to hold back her tears.

"We're looking to put a message on her…headstone…." Minako said quietly. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned, his heart starting to feel heavy. Damn these emotions! He had never been one to feel such things but look at him now, fighting his inner feelings.

"We'll have to figure a way of doing this. I haven't told Naru or Motoki yet about ….." Makoto didn't want to say it, didn't want to say the obvious. They had simply told people that Usagi was away at family. A tense silence filled the room, Sesshomaru had refused to look at any of them still but Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha as well as Sesshomaru's mother could feel Sesshomaru's aura darkening. The Daiyokai wouldn't know how to mourn; not truly, the emotion must be very raw thought his father.

"We'll have to contact the Outer Senshi somehow" Rei added.

"You can speak to them now" they all spun around to see Luna and Artemis near the door.

"Artemis! Where the hell have you been?!" Minako yelled feeling happy to see her old feline.

"We've been rather busy Venus…" Artemis said solemnly.

"Hotaru!, you've….." Rei's eyes widened seeing the young Senshi of destruction back to her normal self. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Although he respected the girl, she had still aided Usagi on her mission. Sesshomaru kept silent.

"Wherever there is death there is rebirth, that is the fate of myself and Serenity-hime" Hotaru said as Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru all came in.

"Four months….you guys have been gone for four months. Where have you been?" Mamoru asked the burning question on everyone's minds.

Michiru looked at Haruka signalling that she would speak. The ever regal Michiru stepped forward.

"We travelled everywhere we could think of, even Kinmoku which has also been reborn. We spoke to the Sailor Starlights and Sailor Starfighter had been sure she felt something towards the Moon. Princess Kakyuu confirmed she too felt we needed to go back to the Moon Kingdom. We had gone to the Moon palace of course first and found nothing so going back was strange. We searched everywhere and found nothing" Michiru said sadly. Sesshomaru growled clenching and unclenching his fists. They could all feel his agitation, his anger but he was still very much in control. Michiru nodded towards him and carried on.

"We searched everywhere, but, there was this one room we couldn't get into. We contacted Usagi's mother who has the reincarnated soul of Queen Serenity" everyone apart from the Senshi raised their eyebrows at this revelation. Setsuna smiled knowing they didn't know these facts.

"The former Queen of the Moon said it was the Temple of Selene, a prayer room where only the Priests, Priestesses and Queens of the Moon could go into. It was barred from us but we could all feel it. There was something in there. After a moment of gathering our thoughts, we tried again" Michiru said.

"We found the room glowing a warm, familiar light" Haruka said. The Inner Senshi all perked up at this.

"I banged on the door, we tried everything and then all of a sudden it opened" Haruka said, now tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Sesshomaru felt something and more importantly, his Inner Beast felt something. He could also smell a scent, a powerful one and again, more importantly, a familiar one.

"Mi'na…." Usagi stepped out wearing a simple white dress that she had found herself in when she had spoken to Guardian Cosmos.

They all stared at her in disbelief. She looked weak, tired. There was something all the more fragile about her. Haruka held Usagi upright as Usagi shakily came in. Her eyes told a different story, she was overwhelmed, happy. They all ran up towards her hugging her and asking her what happened, bombarding her with questions. Usagi was so happy. Her eyes then found Sesshomaru's and the two were locked staring at each other, neiether moving. Whilst everyone else didn't notice, Sesshomaru and Usagi were in a world of their own. Usagi knew she and Sesshomaru would need to have a private talk later on.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **To make up for the long update, I thought it best to update the next Act - It will give me time to finish Act 10 which is the last Act. I am not confident on this Act but I am not sure whatelse I could do with it. I tried to keep people in character so hopefully it is ok.**

 **Massive thank you to all those reading, following, reviewing and adding this story as a favourite, really appreciate it.**

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Thank you for your review - I hope this Act is ok :-)**

 **GUEST - I know your review hasn't shown up on here yet but I got it on my phone. Thank you for your advice.**

 **It prompted me to make changes in the Act Eight. I really didn't want to seem like I was close to Mamoru-bashing and I hope the changes I made reflect that, I tried to make sure Sesshomaru still came off strong. There were parts where I had thought I made him too wordy- he is not the type to say too much but what he does say has an affect. Also, you're right, I don't think any of them would side with him, he is a stranger to them so when I re-read Act Eight and realised the Shitennou would have been listening, there is no way they would just simply listen and do nothing. Also, I don't think Sesshomaru would have said some of the things I made him say so I had to change it. I made Mamoru stronger as he is supposed to be and I really wanted to show that he loved Usagi deeply, he always would just like in the manga. I hope its a better change. The relationships in this story would be complicated and hopefully Act Eight now reflects that.**

 **Thank you for your review and the advice - It helped me see the changes that needed to be made.**

 **I am now working on Act 10 - it is mostly done but it needs tweaking, then the story is finished :-)**

 **Have a good week guys xxx**


	10. Act Ten-Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or anything to do with the anime or manga's - I am using them as part of my own story and gain no profit from this, I also do not own the image. I do own my own story and the OC characters however and really wish Sesshomaru and Usagi could meet :-)**

* * *

 **Act Ten –MINE**

How Sesshomaru and Usagi managed to get time to themselves neither of them knew but Sesshomaru had taken Usagi to his personal rooms and told everyone to give them both some space. Yes, emotions were high, Usagi, who they had all felt had died, was now back with them but he could see she was drained and not fully recovered. His Inner beast kicked into overdrive when they all kept trying to take Usagi away from him. His eyes had bled a shocking red that forced them all to back off. Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho understood so gradually they managed to get everyone into Inu no Taisho's quarters to discuss matters. With Usagi back, they would now need to sort out the internal problems that were likely to arise.

She was here, here with him, alive. Usagi thought they were going to start talking but Sesshomaru had grabbed Usagi into a tight hold and his nose went straight to her neck. She understood this to be him checking her for any injuries. He had watched her earlier intently and now she understood, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"You are tired" he said finally placing his chin on the top of her head. Even her height now seemed perfect for him.

"I guess…the Silver Crystal is still healing me, its going to take a while. I don't know if I'll ever fully recover from it all" Usagi said sadly making Sesshomaru place his forehead against her own. His golden orbs looked deep into Usagi's blue ones.

"I will take care of you my little Ningen" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk. Usagi huffed a little but smiled all the same. Sesshomaru then backed away a little to make Usagi face him. He had matters he wanted to get off his chest, matters that needed to be said and resolved if they were ever to have anything for themselves.

"I know the importance of your past life and I will try to respect it, but it must not hold you back. What matters is this life, there is no need to forget your past; your friends are here with you now. I must know that you will focus on this life rather than long for the past" Sesshomaru said evenly. Usagi knew this was coming, Guardian Cosmos had given her the warning she had needed, the wake-up call.

"I will always treasure my past Sesshomaru but I want to treasure this life as well, with you" Usagi said resisting the urge to reach up and touch his cheek.

"While I tolerate your friends, my concern will only ever be for you. I will keep you safe, away from harm. You are now part of my family. You are MINE" Sesshomaru said with finality to it. Usagi giggled as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms. She really could be happy here.

Sesshomaru needed Usagi to realise that she belonged to no-one else. Mamoru was her past and as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Mamoru would remain in the past. It still baffled Sesshomaru how someone who was meant to be your soul mate could fail to recognise you or what you had with them, death would not separate Sesshomaru from his Mate. If he and Usagi were to die and be re-born in the same era, he knew he would find her again; he would have no-one else but her. He would spend all his long life searching for her if he had to. But he acknowledged the likely hood of the two of them meeting again in another life was not something guaranteed to happen. Usagi had been married to the love of her life and that was something he knew he would have to deal with internally. However, he would be content having her in this life, not matter what happened.

"So, what do we do now?" Usagi asked after a while. Sesshomaru thought for a little. If it was left just to his ideas, he would simply take her now but he was conscious of human traditions. He had spent years watching Inuyasha and Kagome to know that developing a relationship was important. It didn't matter if Usagi was originally from the Moon, she had made Earth her home and so their customs would be her customs. Although he knew the whole process would be a little tedious for him, he would go along with it for her.

"We should court first although I think the humans call it dating?" Sesshomaru said looking down at Usagi. Usagi smiled, she had wanted him to say that. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been on a date.

"Then I suppose I will have to meet your family, you have already met mine" Sesshomaru added shuddering at the thought of the amount of humans he would have to interact with, although Usagi's mother would be differet he supposed.

"I haven't spent a great deal of time with your mother, I would like to do that" Usagi said. Sesshomaru hardly made a movement but he was pleased with the idea in a way.

True to his word, they had started dating although Sesshomaru preferred to call it 'courting'. Usagi had moved back into her flat but after a few weeks Setsuna had persuaded Usagi to come and live with her and Hotaru. Since Usagi had come back to them the Senshi had become even more protective of Usagi worried that something bad would happen. Hotaru went back to school and soon she started to become good friends with Rin. The two girls bonded and formed a friendship that Hotaru hoped would last in this life time. Without Chibiusa Hotaru found herself without many close friends, Rin had started to fill that gap and soon she became friends with Kohaku.

Naraku visited the Yokai stronghold on occasions. He found himself gravitating towards the Outer Senshi more, this may well be due to the fact they had fought besides each other but he also found himself speaking with Setsuna a lot. There was something ancient about her soul accompanied with a quiet sadness and yet there was great strength of character within her. He had also grown fond of Hotaru. Setsuna had found a role that allowed her to be at home more and of course, this allowed her to help Naraku. She could sense he was lost and she knew she could help him, well, with a little assistance from her Queen as well. Would something become of the two, she didn't know and she didn't want to know. She enjoyed his peaceful manner, his calm approach to everything but he was cautious, he knew what he was in the past and keeping away from Kikyo he felt would help him to develop into the man he wanted to be.

Haruka and Michiru moved closer as well, their apartment complex being not too far from the Yokai stronghold. Haruka just had a feeling that it would be a good idea to be close to the place and after a while, Setsuna purchased a lavish three-bedroom apartment. She had a feeling she would soon have a spare room, if Sesshomaru had his way. Sesshomaru had already started to move his quarters away from his fathers' home but not too far. Sesshomaru felt it time to move into his own home where he would have more privacy. Rin had started to move her stuff into his new home and gradually, Usagi had been leaving more and more of her stuff there until finally Sesshomaru gave her the keys. She had looked at it shocked and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk, honestly, did she really not see this coming?

He was ready to finally start a family. He had made efforts to at least be on speaking terms with the Inner Senshi and he had stopped glaring at Mamoru as much. The two ever being on speaking terms would be something that at the moment looked unreachable but Sesshomaru promised he would try. Mamoru was already prepared to try and build something with Sesshomaru but he wasn't going to push.

"He's a really good man Sesshomaru, I know I have a history with him but I am with you fully. Give him a chance, he is still a friend" Usagi said. Sesshomaru cuddled next to Usagi and kissed her softly on the forehead. If it wasn't for the fact that she was his Mate then there would be no way in hell he would do what she was asking of him.

After just over two years, Usagi was now living with Sesshomaru fully and then after just over a year from moving in, Usagi was married to Sesshomaru. Usagi had agreed to a simple wedding for him with just their close friends and family. Usagi opted for a ball gown style wedding dress with flowers in her hair whilst Sesshomaru wore his traditional clothing from his past. After, Usagi switched to a beautiful Kimono matching the colours of Sesshomaru. Kagome still managed to throw a party where everyone partied until the early morning. Usagi had not wanted the day to end but once it was over she knew now her future really began.

18 years later…

"Oh come on Taro!" Hitoshi yelled trying to pry away a manga book from his older brothers' hands.

"I said no, you read too much of this stuff – go study or something" Taro said walking away from his eight-year old little brother. Hitoshi pouted and then started to plot on ways he could get his manga back. Sat on the side reading a book was a light-pink bordering white haired Odango named Usagi, or Chibiusa to everyone else. Her deep pinkish coloured eyes looked at her two brothers before she returned to her book. Sat next to her was another whitehaired with double Odango's girl, Kousagi. Chibiusa was twelve years old whilst Kousagi was only four. Taro, the eldest of the children in that living room was fourteen, a high-school student.

"I'll tell MOM!" Hitoshi shouted at the back of his brother. Taro quirked a michevious eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Fine, then I'll tell father" Taro said not hiding the smirk that crept on his face when he noted his youngest brother look defeated at the thought.

Taro had long silvery hair tied up into a ponytail. This showed off his handsome face which consisted of a pair of golden coloured eyes. Hitoshi had long pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he held the same markings on his face as his father, both sons held mokomoko's, Chibiusa mostly looked like her mother aside from the markings on her wrist and eyelids. Kousagi was starting to develop the same markings on her face and she had sharp nails.

"Just find something else to do Hitoshi-chan, you do read a lot of manga's" Chibiusa said whilst turning the page of her book. Kousagi then got up dressed in a simple pink kimono, crouching down she then jumped on Taro making him drop the manga.

"Ahhhhhh" Taro yelled as Kousagi dropped back down and then stood next to Hitoshi. Hitoshi patted her on the head.

"You see, I have allies in various places, great and small" Hitoshi said smirking at his older brother. Taro rolled his eyes and then had a bright idea.

"Kousagi-chan, if you get that book for me then I'll give you sweets" Taro said. It didn't take Kousagi long to make her mind up. Quickly snatching the book from Hitoshi's hands she gave it back to Taro.

"Hey! I thought we were on the same side!" Hitoshi said glaring at his little sister. Kousagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Food comes first" she stated simply. Chibiusa couldn't help but giggle as Hitoshi folded his arms in defeat. Jaken had come in and started shaking his heads at the children of his Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Usagi or often times now known as Lady Serenity.

"You shouldn't be fighting like this all the time, you should be united, you never know when a war could start" Jaken said holding his finger up to add to his point.

"Food comes before family" Kousagi stated before swiftly walking out the room with her nose in the air. Jaken fell to the ground in shock before he wagged his hand at the young girl.

"Why you little disrespectful…." Kousagi stuck her tongue out at Jaken before giggling and running away from him, effectively rendering him speechless.

"If you weren't so damn adorable….." Jaken muttered as he too walked out.

The family of Sesshomaru and Usagi had grown in many ways. Kohaku had become close to Usagi so he spent most of his time with her family, plus he got on with Taro. He viewed Usagi as a motherly figure. Rin had the love and respect of all Sesshomaru's and Usagi's children, they referred to her as 'older sister'. Kagome had become a mother after Taro had been born. Chibiusa had grown extremely close to Sesshomaru's mother and as the years passed by, she adopted more and more of Sesshomaru mother's personality. Taro had most of his fathers' personality whilst Hitoshi and Kousagi were considered the mad ones and because of this, they were relatively closer to their mother although Kousagi loved her father deeply.

The great Lord Daiyokai was still a little shocked that he was a father of four children he really loved in his own way. He was married to a wonderful woman he knew he couldn't be without and his relationships with his own family had vastly improved from being ice cold to just cold. He had a fairly good relationship with the Senshi, he preferred the Outers still. He still didn't like Mamoru and he never would but he was now on speaking terms. Sitting out on his veranda, he closed his eyes against the bickering of his children which then followed Usagi telling them to behave. He was at peace, that was the feeling he felt, a feeling that had been elusive all his life until now.

"Those children are going to make me go mad" Usagi said stepping out onto the veranda.

"You have to be sane first" Sesshomaru said through a small smirk as he knew Usagi would blow off at him. This was something he had only discovered after their 'dating period'. He found out he enjoyed taunting her relentlessly. The way her face would turn red and her eyes would grow large with frustration. She made the cutest faces when she was angry.

"Haha Sesshomaru, You married me so you're stuck with me" Usagi said folding her arms. Sesshomaru looked up towards her, his face remaining neautral as per normal.

"Being stuck with you is fine by me" Sesshomaru said making Usagi blush a little.

"I have no problem being trapped by you Odango" Sesshomaru said smirking again when Usagi huffed at the use of her old pet name. He had taken it away from Mamoru to cement his relationship with Usagi. Usagi then stood over Sesshomaru and wondered, there was no-one around, just the two of them. Setsuna was on her way to look after their children for the evening. Sesshomaru closed his eyes resisting the urge to sigh; he knew his wife was up to something. He waited, pretending he wasn't aware she was still there. What he hadn't expected was for Usagi to jump on him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I have you all to myself!" Usagi giggled as she drove her face into his chest. Sesshomaru froze a little before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're right, I also have you to myself, so what shall we do with such precious free time?" Sesshomaru said purring the 'precious free time' into Usagi's ear and making her shiver with delight. The moment she looked up towards his face, she swore she saw a wicked little glint in his eyes.

Setsuna was let in by a young hanyo girl called Erya. Taking off her long dark brown coat, she thought about everything that had happened to them. There was still so much to consider, especially after Sesshomaru and her princess or better yet, Queen married. There was still a question mark on how the Moon was to be governed as Queen Serenity shared a body with Ikuko. Then there was the whole point of trying to get along. They had to form some sort of alliance with each other to better protect earth from evil forces. Inu no Tasiho was not averse to working with the Senshi whilst Kouga and Ayame still refused to. Setsuna knew with time Kouga would soften but as it all stood, he would only agree to work with them when the need was there; there was no need for friendships.

Shaking her head at the thought she contemplated the Inner and Outer Senshi. Most people would hope for a happy ending and there was still hope for one. The Inner Senshi was still unhappy that the Outer Senshi had effectively taken their positions even if it was only for a short while. As far as the Inner Senshi were concerned, Usagi was their main responsibility and would continue to be just so. Haruka, however, was adamant that the Outers would always be in a better position to do their duties. Usagi had to act as peace maker but it was hard and it was something that would likely not go away. Then there was Sesshomaru who was in the middle of all of it. He made it quite clear that there would be bloodshed if they stressed his wife out more than necessary, especially durig the times she was pregnant.

Mamoru's eyes.

Setsuna had remembered the Prince of the Earth during those difficult times. He had to watch the love of his life marry someone else and then have a large family. She didn't want to think about how heartbroken he was but at the same time, he had just had a son with his own wife and he was content. It was a rough relationship between Mamoru and Sesshomaru but Setsuna knew that when the time came, they would work with each other. As it stood, Sesshomaru avoided all of Usagi's court apart from the Outer Senshi. Setsuna attributed it to the fact that he had known them a little longer and not that he viewed them as stronger which he had blatantly said much to the anger of the Inner Senshi.

Walking up stairs, she could hear Hitoshi bemoaning the world again. He was such a funny character and she couldn't wait to sit there and listen to him. Sesshomaru often just sat there in amazement at the things his youngest son would say. Hitoshi really did come out with some stuff. Chibiusa was similar to her past self but this reincarnation was more like Sesshomaru's mother which in itself wasn't a bad thing. Sesshomaru's mother had taken an instant likeing to Chibiusa. Chibusa became the daughter she never had and Usagi wouldn't stand in the way of that.

Taro was mostly a serious character and Setsuna believed he was the most like his father. But Taro had a softer side that only came out with his family. It was clear how much he loved his mother. Taro was growing up well and everyone knew he was going to be a serious heartbreaker. His coldness only added to his appeal which at the moment, Taro found horrendously annoying that he had to run away from screaming girls.

"That's my boy" Inu no Taisho had said once making Taro feel embarrassed, it was the one time Sesshomaru allowed himself to chuckle a little.

Kousagi was the michevious one along with Hitoshi. Kousagi was still a little girl and thus Sesshomaru was very protective of her and to a degree, he spoilt her in his own way. He hated to hear her cry, they all did which was why she hardly cried at all, she had no reason too.

"I could've sworn I heard something" Setsuna muttered as she felt inside her pockets, her time key! Looking around she saw Kouasgi looking at it and waving it about here and there.

"Kou-chan, give it back, its very dangerous" Setsuna said grabbing it quickly. Kousagi looked at her hand thinking where the key had gone until she saw Setsuna waving it in front of her. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed Setsuna's hand and walked with her. She'll look for the key later and see what it actually does. Content with this thought, she followed Setsuna thinking about the adventures she would have. Day-dreaming was so much fun!

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Well, this is the end of the journey. I was contemplating not putting this up as I am still not happy with it but I just thought, just add it and finish the story. I hope you guys like my oc characters in this chapter and hopefully the ending was ok - I ended it in a way where I could do a one-short or a short story.**

 **Thank you all for the support with this story - it has made me more confident to think about another crossover with this pairing. For now, I will be back on the Sailor Moon side of but will come back with another crossover soon.**


End file.
